The Summer Everything Changed
by bentellsitlikeitis
Summary: Makarov runs a summer camp that specializes in helping troubled youth or youth struggling with mental health. Zeref, Natsu, Gray, and more find themselves at Makarov's camp for the summer. This summer will make them stronger or break them. New friends are made while the kids face their biggest struggles. Modern AU no magic. WARNING Variety of mental health issues exist in story.
1. Chapter 1

He stood out among the bright t-shirts and shorts adorned by the other bodies present. He stood awkwardly off to the side in his black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He pushed some of his black hair out of his face taking in the surrounding area. Zeref groaned inwardly at the exuberant youth bouncing around without a care in the world. They would smile with a shout and a wave when they recognized a face from last summer. These kids probably choose to spend their summer break socializing through group activities and summer camp challenges. Zeref however hasn't been giving a choice. The school counselor had suggested summer camp as a way to help Zeref "get along" with kids his own age and become more socially tolerable. In fact, both boys could benefit from the experience. His father Igneel jumped at the chance to let some other poor sap be responsible for the Dragneel boys. At 14 and 15 the boys didn't require 24-hour care but both boys were so intense in different ways. It was hard for Igneel to understand and deal with the emotional stuff. He just wasn't good with talking about feelings or dealing with the highs and lows. He was a single dad and between Natsu's unlimited supply of energy and Zeref avoiding the world outside his bedroom he felt overwhelmed. This was Igneel's attempt to try do something helpful for the boys as well as himself.

Zeref looked at his brother grinning from ear to ear. Natsu was excited, he loved the idea of a summer spent playing sports and being outside not contained by 4 walls. Zeref could tell by the way Natsu was fidgeting and bouncing on the balls of his feet that in the rush to pack he'd missed taking his ADHD meds this morning. The younger brother ran a hand through his pink hair. They had both gotten grounded for that pink hair but it was worth the look on Igneel's face when he had seen the messy mop of bright pink on the younger Dragneel. Natsu started fidgeting with the hem of his 21 pilots t-shirt but soon moved onto checking all the pockets on his cargo shorts. Standing still was not an option for the hyperactive fourteen-year-old.

"Looks like the check in table has cleared up," noted the pink haired boy. "We should probably head down there."

They had been waiting slightly up the hill away from the rest of the incoming campers for almost an hour. When they had first arrived there had been so many people swarmed at the check in table. Natsu had been ready to rocket himself down the hill into the mass but Zeref found it hard to move at all. He saw it coming and knew exactly what was going to happen but He had no power to stop it. He couldn't concentrate on making his feet work while it felt like someone had set 200 pounds of bricks on his chest. The invisible weight made it hard to breath which in turn made his head swim. Zeref swore he could hear his heart suddenly pound at a breakneck speed. There were so many people. Why could they all breath fine he felt like he couldn't suck in enough oxygen. He couldn't take a full deep breath with the weight on his chest so he began sucking in fast shallow breaths. He also knew the only would lead to hyperventilation but the mind can lose all rationality during a panic attack. He was on the verge of tears, dying, or passing out he wasn't sure when he felt someone place their hands on his shoulders. The hands rubbed up and down from the shoulder to the elbow in a soothing motion so Zeref concentrated on that instead of his impending doom. When his breath evened out he glanced up at the younger brother he knew would be standing in front of him.

"Ya know Zeref let's let that table clear out some before we head down. We will just end up waiting in some line and you know I can't stand that."

It had been almost an hour and Zeref knew it had to have been killing Natsu to stand up here waiting. Waiting not in some line but waiting for his brother.

"You are probably right Natsu. We can't wait up here forever."

Zeref forced movement from his legs and followed his brother down the slope. He worried he'd have to go the entire summer with the weight on his chest. It was exhausting to pretend like it wasn't there while the entire time it was pulling him down. He wanted to enjoy himself, be able to hang out with others maybe even date. That's what his father didn't understand. He did want that. He wanted it more than anything. Zeref didn't hide in his room because he hated people. In his room he was safe, he could breath and think. His body and brain functioned as one in his safe place. He wanted what any 15-year-old boy wanted. But it didn't matter how much he wanted it because his brain is taken hostage by some unseen irrational force that he can't control. It's frustrating and overwhelming and sometimes completely paralyzing. How did his dad expect him to fight an enemy that he can't see or understand? He was in an ocean with cement shoes trying to back stroke. That's what this summer was going to feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was leaning over the white plastic folding table designated for checking in while she was checking out his pink hair up close. She was...she was pretty…. who was she, she had told him her name when they had walked up. He thought he had been paying attention but apparently not. Anyway she was getting a kick out of his pink hair while the blonde guy had gone to try to see if he could do something about his and his brothers cabin assignments. Zeref had looked ill when they were giving different cabins. The lady seemed really understanding though when Natsu explained Zeref's anxiety and that being able to bunk with his lil bro would maybe help some.

Natsu straightened up off the table and shot a glance at his brother. Zeref was looking down at the ground avoiding eye contact as much as possible. He looked tense but he wasn't breathing all wicked fast like he had been when they first got here.

Natsu turned slowly in a circle checking out as much as he could. To his right there was a lake. Every summer camp had a lake right? What would be the fun without one. Behind him was the slop and the gravel road and small lot for visitors. On his left stood a few larger barn looking buildings. Probably a mess hall, maybe an activity center, and nurse. Looked like maybe a ball field beyond that. In front of him beyond the check in table was a large fire pit and behind that a ways is what must of been the cabin. They had to have boats somewhere. There is a lake there must be boats. He wanted to learn archery too.

"What do you think about that? Does it sound like something you would want to try?" Shit the pretty lady had asked him something and he spaced out again.

"I will eat anything so if we are talking about food yeah, let's try it." Natsu could tell by the way she shook her head and giggled she hadn't been talking about food.

"Well that's good to know but I was asking if you wanted to try one ceramic or something with your brother?"

Natsu frowned, "Like in a building, while being still, and having to listen to someone give instruction? Because I just did that for like 9 months and I suck at that."

She shook her head and laughed, "Well yes kind of like that. It's fun though and I was explaining to your brother you can work independently during the class. No ones expected to get up and show what they made or explain any technique. Its a chance to be creative and express yourself."

"Um yeah if Zeref wants to try it I can try it with him," Zeref just shrugged.

The big blonde walked back up, "Did gramps figure something out for them?"

"Yeah take those two from cabin 1 and 2 and move them both into cabin 4 and take Romeo C. out of 4 and put him in the now empty bunk in cabin 1. Now if pinkie here has no more request I have stuff I need to get done," the blonde crossed his arm across his chest. He'd obviously been annoyed with accommodating the brothers.

"No, Laxus that's all I needed. You really are a lifesaver," she smiled ignoring his sour attitude.

"Yeah whatever Mira," he waved and headed off toward one of the bigger buildings.

"Follow me boys i'll show ya to cabin 4"

Natsu saluted, "Right behind you M~I~R~A!"

He made sure to enunciate her name loudly hoping not forget again.

Laxus sat down in the plastic chair across from his grandfather's desk. The chair was made for a much smaller man than the muscular blonde. The old man hadn't even acknowledged his grandson's presence in the room. For some reason this annoyed Laxus more than it should've.

"Hey old man, I never wanted to come here in the first place so if you're going to play like I don't exist I can just take off. I get enough of that crap at home from dad," he looked to the side when the older man lifted his head.

The 'old man' was tiny compared to his grandson. If Laxus's jab had gotten to him he didn't show it.

"Sorry was just finishing up some paperwork. I got it all squared away now though thanks for waiting," he smiled as he shuffled the paperwork to the side.

Laxus continued to look away and mumbled, "whatever."

"I know you are not happy about spending your summer working here at the camp but there are not very many options open to you right now. You cause a lot of trouble for a lot of people with that stunt you pulled. If it wasn't for me offering to let you work here to help pay the fines and keep you out of trouble you'd be sitting in a group home right now."

"Yeah yeah yeah you saved my butt what you want me to kiss your ass or something. I would of been fine in a group home i'm not some little punk. I'll be 18 in a year anyway. It would be better than sitting in the middle of nowhere with you and a bunch of loser kids who are seriously too old for summer camp," Laxus leaned back in the chair letting his head lay back. He knew he shouldn't be mad at gramps he really was trying to help but he was angry and it had to go somewhere since the person it should of been directed on was always MIA.

"Laxus I want you to get one thing straight, you will not refer to any of my kids at this camp as losers in or out of my presence. The work we do here is important and the work the kids put in even more so. Every one of these kids was referred here by a counselor or therapist for many different reasons and we work hard to help them overcome different obstacles. I will not have you undoing any of the staffs hard work by degrading anyone. Do you understand me Laxus," he raised his eyebrows when the blonde didn't respond.

Laxus bent over and started picking at the mud that had made it on the toe of his boot, "Yeah I understand play nice with the camper."

"You better," gramps stood up from the chair, "oh yes I almost forgot why I called you in. Apparently there was some mix up with who was staying where in the staff cabins. I had to rearrange everything again. So forget what i told you earlier instead you will be staying in Cabin 4," he made his way around the desk.

"Wait that's a camper cabin. I'm part of the staff not one of your kids. Beside that one was full up anyway."

"I told you I rearranged. I can't put a female in a boys cabin and you are closer to their age then the other male staff members. Besides it might be good for you, might make some friends. Now come on it's about time i introduced myself to the campers."

Laxus groaned before pulling himself out of the chair. His entire summer was going to be wasted.

All the campers had been gathered around so Makarov or gramps as he said to call him could introduce himself and welcome the boys to the camp. Natsu couldn't get over the fact that he was the shortest and the oldest person and said as much out loud when gramps asked for questions. The whole place had started roaring with laughter.

Gramps was standing on a milk crate so he could be seen better. He stared at the overly excited pink haired boy.

"You mean you never really thought about it? It's the first thing I noticed!" The camp echoed again with laughter. "Also though there's a lot less kids now. There was like a hundred check in but now there can't be more than 30. And were all boys I know I saw girls."

Gramps straightened up and glanced at Mira the campers had gotten noticeable quiet too. Zeref noticed that too from his spot right outside the actual group.

Mira handed Gramps a clipboard she had been holding onto. "What's you name son?"

"Natsu Dragneel at your service," he bowed with a smile.

"Yes I got you right here? You were brought by your dad; hmmm did he talk to you about the camp you were coming to? Did he explain our purpose or talk about any goals for you?"

"He just sprung it on us yesterday. When he dropped us off he said have fun and don't accidentally burn something down like what I did to the neighbor's tool shed last summer," no one laughed and Natsu was suddenly very interested in a couple rubber band bracelets around his wrist. "He said that the camp would be good for my brother and get him out of the house and maybe I would have fun too."

"The lake is actually home to 3 camps Natsu. However, we are all the same organization so all the kids filter into one entrance and check in then are shuttled to their respective camp. The largest camp is on the far side of the lake is traditional and set up with boys and girls cabins and the kids range from 6 to12. It's the largest camp and most of the kids checked in and then got on a shuttle to that camp."

Gramps paused to make sure the boy was following what he was saying. Natsu nodded like he understood so Gramps continued.

"There are 2 smaller camps on our side of the lake and we are one of them. They are both similar camps but one for you boys and one for girls ranging from 13 to 17 years old. Every camper that attends at one of these camps has been referred by a counselor, physician, maybe a therapist. We go over the referrals and decide which boys come to our camp. So every boy here including you and your brother has been referred to us for specific reasons which we can talk about later in private. It's our goal that be the end of camp something done here we help you later in life that we can give you tools and coping skills that will help you have a better quality of life. Do you understand everything I've said Natsu?" Gramps watched the boy stew on everything he'd been told.

Zeref was on the verge of tears. Igneel had made the camp sound like no big deal. Like just a recommendation from the school counselor to force him to socialize but this was something much more. Blindsiding them like this was bullshit especially Natsu. Zeref knew that he had a bigger issue than his dad would ever talk about. Natsu however was told ADHD meant hyper when they started him on medication and never thought more of it.

Natsu scrubbed his face with his palms he was starting to get frustrated. Camp was suppose to mean fun easy summer and it was sounding like more work than fun.

"I guess I get it maybe. Specific reasons are it because I bombed a couple classes. Do I have to make those up or something because that's going to ruin my whole summer? It really wasn't my fault in Mr. Browns classroom he had a hamster and every time there was a test that hamster would start running on the wheel thing. Its was so freaking loud. How was I supposed to concentrate on a test? It was really unfair right?" Natsu was pulled on the hem of his shirt, "The teacher gets mad because I talk too much but they all like me."

Gramps handed the clipboard back to Mira before stepping off the crate and walking up to the boy.

"Natsu we can discuss why you are specially here tomorrow. I'll set some time aside so we can discuss it one on one. However, I will let you know we specialize in mental health on a broad spectrum and we are very happy you are here with us this summer," Gramps gave Natsu a pat on the back. "I think now would be a great time for you boys to head to your cabins. Get to know your bunk mates a little before lights out."

The crowd dispersed around Natsu but he didn't move. Zeref waited for the other boys to leave before joining his brother where he stood.

Natsu gave his brother a sideways glance, "So dad got us good on this one, huh?"

"Pretty much."

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets, "Come on I've got some new bunk mates to annoy and or terrify and apparently I'm more qualified than I thought."

The huge grin on Natsu's face was contagious because Zeref was smiling running to catch up with his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray was perched sitting cross legged on one of the top bunks. The cabin had 4 set of the wooden bunk beds. They were arranged long ways 2 against one wall and 2 on the opposite wall leaving the floor open between them. With Gray sat his loud mouth foster brother who would eventually end up in the bunk beneath him. He ran his hand through his black hair listening as Lyon was making up some story about winning a fight or something. Gray rolled his eyes as Lyon detailed out every punch and kick of the imaginary fight. As Lyon droned on the sound of the cabin doors rusty hinges caught Gary's attention.

He sat up as the pink haired boy from earlier the meeting came in followed by some goth or maybe emo kid Gray did recall seeing. Lyon of course was being rude as usual and hadn't even acknowledged their existence. He just kept on talking about himself like he always does.

"So by the time the teachers make it in the gym I'm standing there chatting with the afore mentioned cheerleader while the 3 dumb jocks are laid out on the gym floor," Lyon shrugged as if to say no big deal. "One of the guys had actually pissed him."

Gray cut Lyon off smacking him on the back of the head, "Quit lying Lyon or I'm going to tell Ur you're doing it again. None of the jocks in our school even have you on their radar."

"I'm not lying and this was at my old school with the foster family before Ur so you wouldn't even know," he shoved Gray almost knocking him off the bunk.

"I know you're a compulsive liar and the therapist said to call you on your shit otherwise it's just enabling and if you push me again I'm going to make your face hit the floor."

"Fuck you Gray!" Lyon balled his fist.

"Really," Gray was ready to pounce on Lyon which would of ended bad for both boys. However a unhappy blond was tired of listened to both of them.

"Why don't you both shut the Fuck up and chill the fuck out because I'm done hearing it," Laxus eyed the two boys over the book he'd been reading from his top bunk on the opposite wall. When he was assured that they were done bickering he went back to his book.

Gray turned his attention back to the forgotten new cabin mates.

"Hey new guys, the bunk beside up are the open ones make yourselves at home."

The boys walked over to the open bunks and Natsu threw his sleeping bag on top, "I wasn't sure if I should have interrupted all that to introduce myself or not."

Gray smiled, "That was nothing just a little brotherly love. We were waiting on everyone to get her before introduction so We weren't repeating it all night."

Lyon put his fingers to his lips and whistled startling the other boys except Gray who unfortunately was use to the whistle habit Lyon picked up from Ur. The silver haired boy spoke once they were all looking, "Everyone's arrived so it's time. We want names and why you're doing time my friends. Who wants to start? Maybe you with the pink hair or the man in black behind ya?"

"I'm Natsu and this is my brother Zer…" Natsu was cut off by Lyon who made a buzzer sound with his mouth.

"eeeeeeee l'm sorry but the man in black will have to speak for himself but you can continue with you."Lyon gave an apologetic smile. However, Natsu didn't think it was very sincere.

"Ok well I'm Natsu. I go to Magnolia High." Gray and Lyon were shaking their heads.

"Get to the good stuff. What got ya in?" Lyon nudged Natsu on.

"Well our dad made us go I'm not sure what you want," Natsu fiddled with his bands.

Gray frowned, "You know what type of brain damage qualified you for this camp?"

"Were not brain damaged!"

"Not literally dude. What's your issue, your disease, or mental illness? We want to know why you qualify for this place." Lyon nodded in agreement with Gray.

The boy in the bunk under Laxus spoke up, "That is very personal information. It seems very disrespectful and rude to be prying like that," this was the first time the resident under the angry bond's bed had spoken. He wore a long sleeved button up shirt with khaki pants. His long blond hair was braided neatly in the back of his head.

Lyon smirked, "Well it's ok if you don't want to share Republic I got you figured out already."

"It is Freed Justine and I have no interest in your game. You know nothing about me." Lyon narrowed his eyes Freed simply looked away determined not to give anymore of his time to the argument.

"Dude seriously I got you figured out. I think i have all of you figured out."

Zeref had crawled on to his lower bunk with his back against the wall. Natsu sat on the edge of Zeref's bunk watching the silver haired boy glare at the long haired boy.

"Actually I kinda want to see this. They took my phone and my 3ds so this is entertaining," a orange haired boy who neighbored Freed rolled from his back to sit up on his bed and face the others. Freed gave him a murderous look for encouraging the other. "Come on it's not that big of a deal and I'm Leo by the way."

"If it's not a big deal then you can play his game," Leo flashed a big smile at Freed.

"Sure I'm up for it," Leo stood up and bowed. "Let's see if you got the insight game you say you do." Freed gaped at the orange haired boy and Lyon smiled to the challenge.

"You are a self-hating and self-destructive. Whoever you live with probably was at a loss for what to do. I'm sure they tried therapy and medication and as a last ditch effort you were referred here. Probably by an ER doctor who after pumping your stomach for pills and or alcohol listened to some poor soul cry their eyes out scared of losing you."

Leo looked around the room, "Dude how did you? That's spot on besides the whole stomach pumping thing. Actually i passed out in my cat on the school parking lot. I was trashed and a teacher found me choking on my own vomit. You should see if you like a psychic or something."

"Nothing like that I'm merely observant. When you arrived you couldn't look your mom in the eyes. She was crying like this was her last hope. I noticed you walking around with your sunglasses on. You looked pretty hungover. Your hair's a mess and I'm pretty sure you've been avoiding a mirror but have no shame throwing yourself at all the females even the staff probably a way to deflect from the self-loathing."

Freed couldn't stand the smug look on Lyon's face and refused to acknowledge him when he turned to Freed.

"You know what why don't I just do a quick run-down so we all know each other better. The man in black hiding behind his brother has severe social anxiety that has spiraled into depression with his lack of coping skills."

The boys all turned their eyes to Zeref to see if he would confirm Lyons theory. Zeref pulled his knees to his chest and kept his eyes cast down put his lips move and they heard him quietly say, "Sounds about right."

Natsu studied his older brother. He knew Zeref was high strung and anxious. He knew about the panic attacks and his fear of large groups but he'd never thought about his brother being depressed. It scared him a little thinking about it. Hi attention was turned back to Lyon though when he moved on to him.

"Natsu you for one never stop moving and I can see the wheels in your head constantly turning even when someone else is talking. You try but your brain fires differently and you cannot focus for long. That is classic ADHD which alone isn't severe enough not for a referral here. So there must be something else." Lyon looked deep in thought while Natsu squirmed. "Give me a hint because I'm not getting there."

"Dude I wish I knew. I take meds for ADHD but that's all I know. I came here thinking I was coming to a normal summer camp and get truth bombed what that fact that I'm screwed in the head somewhere and didn't even know it," Gray patted Natsu on the shoulder.

"No one knows it till the know it. We all thought we were normal at one point just be glad you got to play normal longer," Gray smiled warmly. It took the pink haired boy a moment to look away something about Gray's smile seemed to want to keep his attention drawn on it. He had to look away he was staring.

"Well I think it still counts you still got what you knew right better than i could even explain it myself," Lyon high fived the pinket.

"What about the guy sleeping above Leo? I didn't see him at check in he got here before us," Gray challenged his foster brother.

"Please Gray that's the easiest one. Some kind of crank or speed addict. He's went on a bender I'm sure when he found out he was being sent here and has been up for days. Has probably going to sleep most of the time for the next week."

"You could be wrong there's no way to confirm," Lyon rolled his eyes at that.

Leo looked over his shoulder at the resident above him then to Natsu," You should go shake him and ask him his name."

"What why me?"

"Isn't it obvious with the pink hair he might mistake you for a girl and with your ADHD powers that makes you faster right?"

"That is most definitely not how that works. You are going to get him hit." Freed looked to Natsu, "Don't let this joker talk you into something you are uncomfortable with."

"Freed stop being a killjoy I'm sure Natsu's a man who can think for himself," Lyon scolded. Freed just shook his head and set back. If his cabin mates wanted to act like idiots he was not going to interfere.

Leo waged his eyebrows at Natsu, "What do ya say? Wanna check on our sleeping friend?"

Natsu looked at his brother who was shaking his head no but then he looked at Gray who was smiling thoroughly entertained by the situation.

"You're with them on this aren't you?" He didn't know why he asked Gray like his opinion made all the difference.

Gray nodded, "I think you got the skills if he comes at you."

Zeref watched nervously as his brother slowly crawled up the side of the bunk with the sleeping man's head. Natsu looked over at the other boys standing at Lyons bunk. Laxus raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Natsu swallow and very slow reached out toward the sleeper's shoulder. Right before he made contact he froze.

"If you touch me I'm going to touch you back much much more violently," the sleeping man raised up and was face to face with Natsu, "You get what I'm saying?"

Zeref felt like his heart was going to explode and Leo kept whispering, "oh shit oh shit oh shit."

Freed looked to see Lyon with a pretty amused smirk on his face. Freed looked him even less now.

Natsu swallowed thickly and took in the face only a few inches from his. He had a head of thick black long hair and a carp ton of facial piercings. It felt like forever neither one moving Natsu too scared to and the other man maybe trying to prove a point or maybe he was trying to use the force to murder Natsu, he wasn't sure.

Natsu closed his eyes and braced for the worst when the other grabbed his short by the collar and pulled on it. Nothing happened though. Natsu opened his eyes and saw the other studying his shirt.

"I've seen them live a few times. They put on a good show," he let go of the shirt and looked up.

"Huh," was all the sound Natsu could make.

"Your shirt, 21 pilots. They're a pretty good band.

Natsu's face lit up with understanding, "Oh yeah they are one of my favorites. I'm Natsu."

The now less scary man sat up and stretched," Gajeel." he looked around at the other boys then put his focus on Lyon. "I get crazy sever motion sickness. My doc gives me something to knock me out for long trips. Just putting that out there in case anyone wanted make any crazy assumptions that could get their ass kicked." Lyon seemed more annoyed than fearful of the intended threat.

Lyon turned his attention to Freed, "Well that's on wrong, maybe. Who knows but now it's your turn." Freed shook his head.

"Say whatever you're going to say. What you think really isn't a matter of my concern."

"When you brushed and braided your hair earlier you were counting each stroke. When you got distracted and lost count you started over. I watched you go through and Lysol all the door knobs. You flip the light switch four time every single time you turn it off or on and you scrubbed your hands til they were red."

Freed seemed bothered a little deeper then he wanted to let on, "So what? Neurological its not that bad on the spectrum."

"I'm not done but let's recap OCD and germ phobia with an uptight attitude. You don't break rules or take risks. I really thought you were a bore until…" Freed shifted nervously, "until I saw you have a quite conversation with the corning of the bathroom wall."

Freed had went white as a ghost, "So what is it Freed what drives your compulsions is it a spirit or ghost. Maybe an angel tells you if ya don't flip the light 4 times he'll on earth will begin. Your pretty diving thought. I bet it's a demon. He talks to you, tells you what rituals to do and how? Although You are a logical thinker you probably don't believe in ghost and demons. But there is a voice in your head telling you something and you don't like it. You hate how crazy it makes you feel," Lyon looked to please with himself. Freed on the other hand had started hugging himself shaking his head.

"Does it tell you that bad things will happen if you don't count out the light switch flips? Does it scare you? You know he's not real but your too scared to not do what he tells you. That's a lot of paranoia." Gray grabbed Lyon by the arm. But Lyon shook him off, "You sit there all high and mighty looking down on us because your imaginary friend said you're better than us. But You're not Freed you are bat shit fucking crazy!" Freed head fell in his hands once he couldn't hold back the tears.

"Seriously Freed I.."

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Freed stiffened as the voice in the bunk above him boomed. "You're a fucking self-indulged prick who gets high of his own voice. You are a classic toxic manipulative personality type with textbook narcissism and no empathy. Your apathy allows you to do what you want to others without feeling bad about it. All in all, you are a pretty shitty person so fucking deal with your own shit and stop ripping apart everyone else. I'm pretty sure lights out was 20 minutes ago and I'm ready to sleep."

Lyon chewed his lip but heading to his unlike the other boys.

Gajeel grumbled but obliged the blond, "I seriously just woke up."

Gray hollered from his bunk, "Someone get the light."

"Freed is the closest," Leo replied stating the obvious but not thinking about what it meant.

Freed hung his head he could hear Lyon laughing from his bunk but as he started to get up but another boy had gotten up quicker.

He only made eye contact for a second before he looked back down at his feet but it was long enough for Freed to mouth thank you at the quietest cabin mate.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray smile up at his mama, why was she crying. Her dark blue eyes looked almost like crystals with tears in them. He reached for her she shook her head no and held her finger to her lips.

"You have to be quiet now baby. You stay in here and make no sound you open this door for nothing ok baby?" He nodded his head. She kissed his head crying harder now. She had been crying since dad had been arguing with those strange people who had came to the door. "Promise me you'll come out for nothing baby, promise me."

"I promise mama." She gave one of her radiant smiles. It was the last time he would see her smile. She bent down and kissed him on his head.

"Mama and daddy love you so much my brave boy. Always remember that now keep your promise and stay in here matter what."

He kept his promise, he didn't come out if that kitchen cabinet the entire night. Even when he heard the yelling, the screaming. Thought the 3 ear splitting bangs. Even when he saw his mother fall through the cracks in the door, he didn't come out. When he saw the blood pouring from her he didn't come out. He fell asleep with his silent tears in that cabinet.

He awoke to a sad man with a blue suit. The man picked the 5 year old Gray up with strong arms. The man told him that he was going to go somewhere safe now, with someone who could explain to Gray what what happening

Gray knew what had happened. In his young head he knew nothing would ever be the same. He knew he'd never be that happy little boy again. His mother was now covered by a white sheet but Gray knew what laid underneath. As they walk to the door he noticed another sheet with another broken piece of Gray underneath. The 2nd sheet would she his father.

Gray started sobbing as they walked out the front door. He kept it in all night his little heart couldn't take it anymore.

"Gray," whose voice was that? It didn't bring fear no it was almost soothing. Whose? Not his father's, maybe the officers. "Gray, hey Gray."

Gray opened his dark blue eye to see a pair of green eyes staring down at him.

"Are you ok Gray? You been crying in your sleep. Zeref does that sometime and told me to always wake him up, don't leave him in the nightmare."

Gray didn't move, didn't say anything, just stared at the face perched above him. Natsu's pink hair fell in front of his eyes. Natsu gave Gray a questioning look as the dark haired boy reached up and brushed the pink hair out of his face.

He spoke quietly, "Are you ok Gray?"

Gray gave Natsu a small smile, "I'm alright. Thanks Natsu."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to keep you up?"

"I already slept for a few hours, I really don't sleep much anyway. You won't be keeping me up."

Gray stared in the green eyes, "if you're awake anyway we can talk. I won't get back to sleep anyway. Just not about the nightmare. Anything else though."

Natsu smiled and shifted down to his elbows so he wasn't hovering about Gray anymore, "Well you pick music, the illuminati, or girls."

Gray laughed and rolled over to on his stomach and on his elbows too.

"Well the illuminati freaks me out and girls aren't my thing so I guess music."

"Ok music it is!"

Laxus groaned and swatted at the large man shaking him.

"Come on Laxus you are suppose to help Lisana in the mess hall this morning. A real man wouldn't leave a lady hanging would he?"

"Your such a man you go help her Elfman."

"No can do I gotta head back to the nurses station to pass meds. Get your butt up and get ready or i'll send Mira after ya."

Laxus sat up quickly. No way did he want Mira coming after him. "Fuck ok I'm up let me shower and then i'll head to the mess hall."

Elfman smiled and patted him on the back, "That's a real man!"

"Whatever" Laxus waited til the large mans back was turned to walk out before he flipped him off.

As he slid off the top bunk he glared at the two boys laughing from the tip bunks across. "He finds out about that i'll smash both of ya you got it."

The held their hands up in mock surrender then when back to laughing.

As Laxus made his way to the shared bathroom he noticed the bunk below his empty. Beside that and the two giggling like girls the other campers seemed to still be sleeping. He wished he was still sleeping.

The bathroom was set up to accommodate a cabin full of boys. It had 2 stalls with toilets and 2 urinals off to the left. 3 sinks in front when you walked in and 3 stalls for showering to the right. Freed was in front of one of the sinks his toiletry kit spread out in front of him.

He watched the slender boy for a moment. Even with the mirror Freed was so lost in his own world he hadn't noticed the bulkier blond walk in. Laxus watched Freed set his floss down then pick up his brush. The way freed looked at the brush was the way Laxus looked at his own dad. How could someone have so much resentment for a brush.

"Ok going to be presentable and perfect today. I will get today right. Eventually I have to do at least one thing to your standards." The boy started brushing his long blond hair, "One two three four."

Laxus decoded to make himself known, "So you gotta be perfect for that brush or did you have someone else in mind?"

Freed jumped and dropped his brush. " Oh my God how long have you been there?"

Laxus laughed and the now wide eyed boy stared at him through the mirror.

"Not long, but long enough to know you and that brush have issues."

"I don't have issues with the brush. That would be ignorant it is an inanimate object." Freed huffed his words out with a thick annoyance. He turned to face the bigger blond and crossed his arms over his chest.

Laxus smiled then reached out and took a strand of Freed's silk hair. The skinny boy flinched as Laxus twirled the strand through his fingers.

"Why do you keep it long if you hate it so much?" Freed looked up at the larger man. Sure that some joke about his hair was coming he was taken by surprise by the question.

"Well I don't really hate it . I love my hair. I just hate that I have to take care of it with these stupid rituals. It's very frustrating and time consuming. Some days I just want to throw it in a ponytail or even a messy bun and call it good." Laxus dropped the hair.

"Why don't ya then?"

Freed looked down at the bathroom floor. It was concrete much like a locker room. "His voice won't let me. I have to make it prefect otherwise…." Freed trailed off and shrugged.

"Whose he?"

"My father."

Freed turned back to the mirror and reached for the brush.

"Well fuck I'm an expert at disappointing father's so let me show ya how we say fuck it." Laxus took the brush from Freed. As much as this skinny boy was opposite him they seemed to have something big in common and he couldn't let the kid suffer alone.

"What are you doing wait stop," Freed had a frantic tone in his voice.

"Hey it's not like you are not doing what he says. Just remember I'm bigger and I could kick your ass. Just close your eyes ok. Of its too much you can always go back to counting your life away when I'm done.

Freed looked in the mirror and took a huge breath. His counselor was encouraging him to try to deviate from his routine. This could be a good thing right? He wasn't sure of the big blonds intention but as long as he didn't end up with his head in the toilet like at school it would be fine. He hoped. Freed tried to relax and closed his eyes.

He felt the bigger blonds finger move through his hair. As unnerving as it was it was also a tender relaxing feeling. He could hear Laxus cuss under his breath when a strand fell or didn't go where he wanted. After a few minutes though the larger mans hands fell away. Freed almost felt saddened by their absence.

"Open your eyes"

Freed did as he was told and gasped. Laxus without the use of a brush had pulled Freed's hair into a high ponytail. It's didn't look too messy or unkempt.

"I think it looks good on ya like that but it won't hurt my feeling if ya take it down."

Freed smiled, "No I like it. I think i'll try to wear like this it'll be good for me."

The taller boy smiled down, "Good there nothing more I like than pissing off father's."

They stood there for a moment before the silence was broken.

"LAXUS DRYER IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS IN THAT MESS HALL IN 10 MINUTES I WILL COME IN THAT BATHROOM AND GET YOU!"

Laxus went as white as a ghost, "Shit that's Mira!"

"Uh oh she sounds dangerous." Freed looked at the bathroom door.

"Oh she is do me a favor in going out the window and I'm gonna boom it to the mess hall

Tell her I left 10 minutes ago."

"You are still in what you slept in. Do you not think she will notice?" Freed questioned the blond already heading to the bathroom window.

"Don't care as long as I'm out of her reach at the moment."

"I'm a horrible liar Laxus."

The bigger blond smiled, "That's ok she won't believe ya anyway but you're safe. She would never lay a finger on one of gramps kids.e however she'd beat to a pulp so just give me time to get outta here."

With that the blond hoisted himself out the window just at the bathroom door burst opened.

"Laxus Dryer what….oh hello Freed." He smile at the platinum haired girl. She could go from demon to sweet as a peach in one second. "Have you seen Laxus? He's suppose to be helping serve breakfast." She put her hands on her hips in a deadly fashion but her smile was sweet like sugar.

"Um…..Well…You see he."

"Let me guess he left let's lay 10 minutes ago?" Freed gasped at the scary woman.

"Well yes how did you know?"

"I've know Laxus for a while. I've been with Gramps since my brother sister and I lost are parents. I guess as long as he's heading to help Lisanna there's no harm." She turned to leave, "By the way I like your hair Freed."

He smiled and whispered, "Thanks me too."


	5. Chapter 5

The boys made it to the mess hall after taking turning showering and changing. It was nothing out of the ordinary, long tables like you ate off of in school. There was a cold line with different cereals and a hot line with oatmeal or the day's special. Natsu had chosen the day's special and was currently on his 4th breakfast burrito. 2 he had been allowed and 2 Lyon had decided he didn't want. Currently Lyon ate a banana and sipped his milk. Zeref rolled his eyes as his brother pretty much inhaled the burrito.

"Gee Natsu I pegged you for a virgam bit after the way you deep throated that burrito maybe I was wrong," Leo laughed at his own joke. The strawberry blond had been in a great mood when he realized we shared meals with the girls camp.

Natsu smiled a cheesy grin, "I am a virgin."

"You are way too proud of that," Leo shook his head.

Natsu shrugged, "At least it doesn't burn when I pee." The entire table erupted in laughter. The insulted boy laughed as well he seemed to take nothing personally and everything lightly.

The laughter held Zeref's attention so well he hadn't noticed the person join their table directly across from him. It wasn't until Leo said something to her that he turned his head and saw her.

"Well hello there beautiful. I'm Leo and you are?" He gave her a slick smile and held out his hand.

She shook Leo's hand and gave a very genuine smile, "Hi I'm Mavis!"

Zeref found himself staring at the girl. She was beautiful. She had long light blond hair and huge doe like eyes. She gave off a light hearted hippie esque vibe which was polar opposite of the dark brooding emo vibe Zeref tried to portray to keep others away.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mavis." Leo drew out the word very and hung innuendos in his words.

She just smiled unaffected by what he called 'his panty dropping charm'.

"Oh course it is," she replied then turned her attention straight to Zeref. "What's your name?"

Zeref dropped his spoon in the Fruit Loops he'd been eating and looked around to see if someone was behind him which earned the most adorable giggle from the girl. He swallowed his throat was suddenly very very dry. "Me?" His voice came out small.

"Yes you silly. I'm Mavis my uncle Makarov lets me help out Mira in the arts room during the summer." She smiled at him patiently but before he could talk Leo spoke again.

"So wait you are here by choice. You actually choose to spend your summer in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of issue ridden teens?"

"Yes I do. I would spend my entire life out here in nature if I could. Nothing makes my soul happier than being out here in the peaceful tranquility away from the city. Anyway I want to know about you," she turned back to Zeref leaving Leo in shock.

"Really you just sat here to talk to -Social because I'm sure I'm much better company." He sagged his eyebrows.

"He gives of an aura that I'm drawn to. Your aura actually rubs me the wrong way. It is nothing personal." Lyon laughed outwardly while the other boys tried to hold back. Leo put his hands in the air conceding defeat.

Once again this pixie, sprite, or angel, Zeref couldn't decide, had turned back to focus on him. "Um..I am..I'm Zeref."

Mavis smiled in a way that Zeref was sure if he focused on it alone he would walk through a New York City street with no problem. "It's very nice to meet you Zeref. I really hope I see you later in the ceramics class or the nature hike. I think we could be good friends." She then waved at the boys got up and headed out the door.

Zeref was still in shock at the entire situation. Natsu gave him a pat on the back, "Way to go big bro! You are for sure going to that ceramics thingy" Zeref smiled and went back to his Fruit Loops not really comfortable with the attention from the other boys. He did however notice a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't hate.

The boys had mostly finished eating when Lyon excused himself to the restroom. Gray eyed him suspiciously to which Lyon just rolled his eyes.

"Chill I'm just taking a piss," he mouth to Gray as he walked away.

Lyon checked the other stalls for bodies before locking himself in one. He pulled a toothbrush out of his pocket before shoving it down his throat to induce the vomiting. He found if he used a toothbrush instead of his fingers he ended up a little less messy. A little less evidence to clean off his hand or clothes or whatever. He knew he had no real justifications for his actions but the sickness in his head wasn't logical.

Even though he was actually a little underweight his brain still told him he felt bloated and round. Even though the vomiting actually made his health worse his brain told him it was a way to let go of things and relieve the stress. And even though he was actually a good looking young man when he looked at the mirror all his brain could point out was the flaws and fat. Body dysmorphia was the term the doctor had used.

He gagged on the smell and sound of himself retching him the toilet. He hated it but at the same time felt he couldn't function through a day without the release it brought. He looked down at the white porcelain the once clear toilet water now cloudy with the disgusting chunks of half digested banana. After being sure all the small contents of his stomach had vacated he straightened up. He straightened his rumpled t-shirt and opened the stall then froze.

He hadn't heard anyone come in but leaning back against the wall arms folded over a muscular chest facing the stall he was exiting was the pierced cabin mate. Lyon didn't move for a moment sweat starting to bead across his forehead. The dark haired boy didn't speak but raised an eyebrow in anticipation of an explanation.

"Hey it's uh Gajeel right?" Lyon spoke slowly. The other boy just nodded his head, "Ok well not that I've pissed I'm gonna wash up and head out." Lyon started to walk to the sink but he felt the dark reddish brown eyes watching him.

"Ya know I use to listen to my mom puke her brains out when she'd come home drunk. I even held her hair back for her after a while. I know what someone losing it over a toilet sounds like. It's a sound you don't forget after it wakes you up a million times in the middle of the night." The pierced boy hadn't moved from the wall.

Lyon turned to him throwing the over confident egotistical mask from the night before back on. "So what then... You mom was a drunken whore and you'll feel better about your life if you tattle on me?"

Gajeel moved so fast Lyon was taken off guard. The pierced boy shoved Lyon up against the tiled wall and left a hand on Lyons chest keeping him in place and pulled a balled fist back. Lyon closed his eyes and tensed up waiting for the coming impact. Lyon was sure the kids fist would feel like iron against his face. However after a few seconds he opened one eye. Gajeel was still standing at the ready he hadn't moved though. He was breathing hard and staring at Lyon.

He spoke very low it was almost a growl. "Don't ya ever call my mom a whore again. I swear I will rip ya apart if ya do. Ya got it. She's got her issues but she's trying. She's not a bad person she just made some bad choices."

Lyon opened both eyes and took a breath. He put both hands on Gajeel's shoulders. "I get it and I'm sorry I implied your mother was a whore."

Gajeel actually growled, "You didn't imply shit, you said it. Don't try that manipulative crap on me."

"I'm sorry I called your mother a whore. I really truly am." He took his hands off Gajeel's shoulders as he felt Gajeel release him.

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't go tell that gigantic man nurse that yer in hear up chucking your food?" Gajeel leaned back against one of the stall walls and crossed his arms back over his chest. This seemed to be his signature pose.

"Because if you do I can't stay. If they find someone actually physically harming themselves they have to hospitalize them at the local hospital and contact the guardian to come get them."

"Do ya think maybe ya need a hospital if yer gonna be doing that shit to yerself. That shit ain't safe ya know. It tears down the lining of her esophagus and yer body doesn't get any of the vitamins and nutrients it needs making you weak over time." Lyon stared open mouthed at the other boy, "What I'm not at stupid as I look."

Lyon shook his head out of the shocked dazed, "Sorry I just did not expect you to be so knowledgeable on something like this. I'm asking you please don't say anything. I can't stand the hospital. Those places always make me feel worse. And I don't want Gray to know I promised him I hadn't relapsed if he finds out it'll really mess him up." Lyon pleaded with the other boy.

Gajeel sighed, "Fine but ya gotta try to not do it."

"Ok that seems fair."

"Ya know before my dad left and my mom started drinking she use to be a nutritionist. It helps if you know how to eat the good things and maybe keep a journal. It helps to feel in control when yer keeping track and have the right knowledge about what you're eating. This girl my mom use to help was like you it didn't fix her problems but she said it help her manage some. The giant nurse man would probably help ya if ya asked."

Lyon was once again dumbfounded by the pierced boys knowledge on the subject. "Wow ...um..I'm just not sure I want to go to him about this at this point. I really don't want to risk them deciding to hospitalize me or something but thank you I will take the suggestion into considerat-"

"Shuddup"

"What?"

"Just stop talking and making excuses you don't wanna go to them then i'll help ya out. I know the calorie count in most of the basic healthy foods and we can estimate a little we just need to stay in a healthy ball park range of 2000."

"Really I appreciate that but I couldn't impose like that," Lyon started to walk away.

"Listen you are a little punk and I'm not sure I like ya but either ya let me help or I'm telling someone. I can't have you passing out or something on my conscious so that's your choices," Gajeel stood off the way seeming to take a stance on the subject physically and metaphorically.

"Ok then guess I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Gajeel laughed at the sound of annoyance in Lyons voice, "Nope so make sure ya get a notebook to write down what yer actually eating the next couple days and then we can go over it together. They list the ingredients and calories on a poster on the wall by the serving lines. Ya want to stay around 2000 a day although I'm sure we will have to build up to that. So let's start with short term goal of an intake of 800 and work up from there."

"Fine, whatever. Anything else?"

"Yeah loose that sass I'm trying to help and if ya puke it up ya can't count the calories from it. So keep that in mind when trying to reach yer goal."

Lyon sighed, "Ok I'm sorry. Sometimes I just lash out." Gajeel nodded in understanding.

Both boys headed out of the bathroom Lyon looked a little lost after the whole they approached the table he whispered to Gajeel, "Thank you for not saying anything."

Gajeel just nodded and sat back down at the table. Lyon took his place beside his foster brother who looked at him questionly.

"What? You are staring," he spoke so only Gray could hear.

Gray whispered back, "You're gone for like 15 minutes and when you finally come back you and the metal head look all chummy. Just curious is all."

"Its nothing he was just talking about his mom. I decided to be nice and listen." Lyon turned away from Gray to gaze around the mess hall.

"You are lying but it's ok don't tell me but i'll find out."

Lyon scoffed, "I am not lying and why would you insinuate I am?"

Gray shook his head and smile, "Because you are a natural liar and you are not that nice of a person."

Lyon just smirked, "Fine i'll tell you when you tell me about you and the pink haired kid. I heard you guys talking half the night. And Gray I hate to tell you but he is not gay. I saw him eyeing Miras cleavage spilling out of her tank top when she came to kill Laxus this morning. You are setting yourself up for another heartbreak."

Gray stared at his foster brother for a moment then got up from his seat and spewed, "Why do you have to be such a jerk Lyon," before storming out of the mess hall.

The other boys at the table all turned to Lyon. Freed sighed, "What was that about?"

Lyon shook his head, "It was nothing."

Leo looked back at the door Gray had stormed out of, "Didn't really look like nothing."

"I assure you all he'll be fine. He just doesn't like the truth presented to him so bluntly and especially by me."

Natsu squinted at Lyon, "What truth would that be?"

Lyon laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Natsu stared at the other boy a fire lit in his eyes, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing Pinkie. Now I've got places to be and I'm tired of the 20 questions about Gary's tantrum. If you want to know what he's upset about then go ask him yourself." Lyon grabbed his tray and the tray Gray had left and headed to dispose of the remains of breakfast. "I'll see you boys later I gotta go to therapy and see if I can scrounge up a notebook."

Freed shook his head and Leo just shrugged. Natsu however knew he wouldn't be able to let go of it so easily. He had a big heart and hated to see people upset. The other boys started to clean their spots they were sitting at ready to get on with the day.

Natsu turned to Zeref. "Hey I think I'm going to go try to find Gray make sure he's ok, you wanna come too?" The pink haired boy started walking to the trash can

Zeref looked down at his shoes, "Actually Natsu I thought maybe I would go check out the art building. See if there's anything I might wanna try." Zeref shoved his pale hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

Natsu smiled, "Really? Do you want me to go with you?"

Zeref shook his head no, "I thought maybe I'd try it myself. Step out of my comfort zone like the school counselor suggested. You want to go check on Gray anyway."

Zeref heard Natsu chuckle, "That's a good idea Zeref go broaden your horizons and i'll see if I can find Gray. Meet back here at lunch?"

The dark haired boy finally looked up and smiled, "Yeah i'll see you at lunch."

With that both boys walked out of the mess hall going separate ways. Zeref's heart was beating fast and he almost regretted his decision. Natsu was like his security blanket, but then he envisioned the blonde girl's smile and his heart was beating fast for an entirely different reason.

Natsu found Gray sitting by the lake. He had his knees pulled up to his chest and was gazing out at the water. Natsu walked up beside Gray, "Mind if I sit down?" Gray just shrugged.

Natsu plopped down and sat cross legged beside the other boy. He modestly started picking at the grass in front of him till he heard Gray chuckle. "You really can't ever sit still can you?" He turned to the other boy.

Natsu smile big, "Nope I told you last night, it is impossible!" Gray shook his head. "So you want to talk about why Lyon made you so upset?"

Gray looked back out at the water, "Not really."

Natsu just nodded then smirked, "Wanna race?"

Gray cocked an eyebrow at the other teen, "What?"

"I can't just sit here while you sulk and not talk about it. Lets race to that big pine tree over there and back." Natsu smile at Gray.

"Borning. Beside its not like you could beat me you're like 2 inches shorter." Gray smirked.

"First of all snowflake."

"Whoa what snowflake? Where the hell you come up with that?"

"Dunno just sounded right. Maybe it's the way you freeze up about talking about the big stuff."

"Well if i'm snowflake then you're pyro because you are always freaking lit."

Both boys laughed and smile at the ridiculous pet names they had giving each other.

"Anyway Snowflake as I was saying 2 inches isn't nothing and we can definitely make the race more interesting. Unless you're scared you will lose." Nastu grinned and waited for a response.

"Well you have my attention now."

Natsu stood up, "To the pine tree and back loser had to strip and jump in the lake."

Grays eyes went wide, "Are you serious there's people everywhere they will see."

Natsu shook his head, "I knew you couldn't beat me."

Grays eyes narrowed at the over confident boy, "You know what Pyro you are on."

Natsu smiled and started bouncing on the balls of his feet and Gray rose from the ground. The pink haired boy loved a challenge. He thrived on physical competition.

Both boys lined up Natsu started the countdown, "Ready, set."

"GO!" Gray shouted before Natsu and took of. The pink haired boy stared for a second taken by surprise but then smile and took off after his competition.

Gray was sure with his little head start and slightly longer legs he had this in the bag. He knew he was actually a decent runner from participating in a few track meets. However when he reached the pine tree to turn around Natsu was right on his heels.

Grays eyes went wide, "Shit." He started pumping his arms harder trying to push his legs to work faster. Both boys had a layer of sweat. Natsu moved his legs at a intense pace. Natsu was close enough he could of grabbed Gray by his shirt collar. Gray gave a last ditch effort to push himself harder but it was to no avail. He cursed under his breath as Natsu passed him just a few feet before the finish line.

Both boys fell to their feet breathing hard. Gray could help but notice how enticing Natsu looked out of breath and covered in sweat. He had to remind himself that a fourteen year old boy has no place with thoughts that deep.

In between labored breaths Gray spoke, "You are freaky fast dammit."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah its a gift." He smirked evilly at Gray.

Gray's shoulders slumped, "You are really going to make me follow through aren't you?"

"I bet it a bet and u think maybe your new nickname after this might be stripper."

"Oh joy for me," Gray groaned. He stood up kicking off his shoes, "However I'm really not shy." Gray peeled of his sweat soaked shirt then dropped his bottoms pants and boxers. He smirked when he heard Natsu squeak, shocked because he had expected Gray to back out.

Natsu recovered from his shock and laughed as Gray ran into the lake buck naked. His laughter roared louder when he heard bystanders laughing or yelling about the naked boy in the lake.

Gray swam put so only his shoulders and head shown. "Hey Pyro, the water is really nice! You should try it"

That was all the invitation Natsu needed. He stripped down leaving his own boxers firmly in place and ran out to join Gray for a swim. The dark haired boy smiled as the other got near.

"I'm just letting you know now I'm not calling for that it must of been a fish thing so make sure you keep it pointed that way buddy." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and smile.

Gray nodded, "Got it," then preceded to splash Natsu. It was then as Natsu put it 'on' as both boys tried to out splash each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Leo slid down the back wall of their cabin onto his rump as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. Hopefully he wouldn't be found for a bit. He tried to suck down some quick deep breaths. Breakfast has been brutal. First he was rejected by some blond hippie, than some scary red head nearly killed him for staring at her boobs. He pulled his black sunglasses out of his pocket and invested the face were. It was just as he thought when the redhead had pushed him be landed just right cracking the frame. Oh well he tossed the ruined glasses into the foliage behind the cabin.

Leo scrubbed his face with both hands. He had to pull himself together, just 2 more weeks, he could do this. In 2 weeks he would be 17 years old. Because of him 17 years was all Karen got so that is all he would allow himself. He had 2 weeks the wrote his mom a letter explaining why he wasn't around anymore. 2 weeks to figure out how he wanted to do it. In reality he really should go out in a horrifying car crash just like Karen did but he probably wouldn't have the means for that.

All the would of, could of, and should of's ate him alive. Every time Leo thinks about that night it's like he's reliving it. He should've known better, it's his fault she's gone. Leo banged his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. If he had his Ipod he would punish himself by listening to Understanding In A Car Crash by Thursday on repeat. However that was not an option so he'd just have go down memory lane without the soundtrack. He didn't need the song it just made the memories' sting a little more potent.

"Haaappy 17th Birbirbirthday baby!" Leo soured the words unconsciously. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Karen rolled her eyes and pouted at her inebriated boyfriend. She was just as had been trying to sing along to Salt n' Peppa's Push It but only managed in getting tongue tied. She started to stand up from the couch they had sank into only to fall back down laughing hysterically. They were at Leo's apartment his mom and dad away on a business trip so they took advantage of the empty house to celebrate her birthday. They few friends that had been celebrating with had long since went home claiming to need sleep for school the next day.

Finally the drunken girl stood upright and picked up an empty bud light box. "Baby were out!" she turned to her boyfriend and stuck her lip out as far as possible. "I'm not ready to stop celebrating!"

"Awe babe," he hiccuped, "I'm so so so sorry."

"Well if you are so sorry maybe you can do something about it. Your mom did leave her car keys."

"You know she'd kill me if I took her camaro out this late at night, Especially after I've been drinking."

Karen walked over to her boyfriend and bent down in front of him making sure her cleavage was on full display, "I thought I was dating Leo the lion not Leo the pussy ass lamb. Leo the lion who roared in the face of danger and was scared of nothing. You got that name because you go after whatever you want like prey and you are the mutha fucking king. Please baby pleeeease?"

Leo pulled himself off the couch and grabbed a set of keys off the coffee table, "Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made my baby do without in her birthday! I know a place that won't check my ID let's go."

Karen smiled and followed her boyfriend out of the apartment to the car.

A lot of what came next all blurred and flowed into one. Leo remembered getting into his mom's red camaro. He remembers laughing as they ran a stop sign. He remembers looking a Karen and smiling before watching her face go white and hearing her scream.

He doesn't remember why they got on the highway. Maybe he was just trying to show off. He doesn't remember crossing the median. He doesn't remember the ever seeing the yellow jeep unscathed.

What he does remember is coming to and seeing red, blue, and yellow flashing lights. He remembers looking at Karen her eyes still open but blood from a laceration on her forehead had ran down covering her face. The skin that wasn't red was paper white. He remembered the paramedics coming to help him. He tried to get them to help Karen 1st but they refused. He knows now it was because she had already been gone before they got there.

It was a head on collision she had died instantly from a broken neck and skull fracture. Somehow he had made it out with some busted ribs and a punctured lung but that was all. The driver of the jeep had been in a medically induced coma for a few weeks. They would never walk again.

He was the driver. He was drunk. He was the only one that would ever be able to live their life the way they use to and Leo knew that wasn't fair. That wasn't the punishment he deserved for killing one person and forever fucking up the life of another. The day he went home from the hospital he promised himself one way or another he would allow himself any more time then Karen got.

Leo shuddered and felt hot tears running down his face. He was terrified to take his own life. Really he was a fucking coward. He had really hoped with the drinking, drugging, and reckless living something would just happen. He wasn't that fortunate so now he'd have to actually do it himself. He let her down once he wouldn't do it again.

Leo grabbed the collar of his hollister tshirt and used it to dry away the wetness from his face. He could blame the puffy eye's on allergies but tears would be another story. He was Leo the lion he couldn't be crying like a pussy. He pulled himself up and straightened out his clothes. After being sure he looked presentable Leo headed for the main hall. Time to see if there was and prey of the female persuasion he could stalk.

Gajeel sat slouched in a plastic chair pulling loose strings from the hole in the knee of his blue jeans. The man still across the desk had been quietly looking through Gajeel's file. Finally the man closed the manila folder and looked up. He had dyed blue hair and an actual tattoo on his face. Gajeel could actually probably like the guy outside this place but this guy was getting paid to talk to Gajeel and Gajeel wasn't much for talking about feelings.

"So like I said earlier my name is Jellal I will be your camp therapist and you can come to me with absolutely anything. Concerns about home camp, and problems or anything you want to get off your chest. I am here for you. It is a judgment free zone my friend."

"Not big on sharing feelings and shit."

"Well why don't we start with what brought you here?"

"Dontcha already know. You got my file right there what's there to even talk about?" Gajeel folded his arms across his chest and gave the man an unconcerned look. The man smiled.

"I know what your file says sure. I don't know your point of view on it though. I'd like to know what your perception is as to why you were referred here. What do you think about being here?"

"I think it's all bullshit. I shouldn't be here I should be home helping my mom. I don't see what being here is going to do besides screw me outta working for the summer. I'm not some pansy little bitch who can't handle shit. I really shouldn't be here." The pierced teen stared at the tattooed man matter of factly.

The guy just kept smiling. It really annoyed Gajeel. "Why is it so important for you to work during the summer?"

"Is that a serious question? Not really sure it has anything to do with feelings. Did you get your degree online with a neat little certificate you got to print yourself?" Gajeel smirked.

The asshole still smiled, "Actually I myself have dealt with severe mental health issues. It takes work everyday to stay in recovery. As for my degree I studied at Kansas University. Rock Chalk Jayhawks," Jellal did a little fist bump when doing the small cheer for his alma mater, "And I feel that understanding your reason for why you want to work on summer break might help me get to know you a little better that's all."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Well I like the Huskers. I don't wanna work I need to. My mom doesn't need to be worrying all the time. I need shit like clothes and school supplies. I like helping with gas money when I want to go places or do things. Hell sometimes the money I make ends up going to a light bill or somethings. She's got a lot on her plate already she needs my help. I'm all she got since dad left and my brother moved away."

"That seems like a lot for a 16 year old to have on his plate. I guess you are the man of the house now."

"That's right so I ain't got time for any of this shit."

Jellal nodded in understanding, "Well the situation is what it is Gajeel and you are here for the summer. If you don't complete the program and come out with a report showing the courts the progress they want to see I'm afraid you won't get to go home to your mom.'

Gajeel actually growled, "Those fucking assholes don't know shit about me. They sit in their big houses, eating off their fancy plates before they go to bed in their silk pajamas. They don't have to worry about anything besides judging the trash like me."

"You are right they don't know you. However you are consistently truant from school, have shown blatant disrespect for the staff of your school, and have a history of solving your disagreements with your fist. Now I KNOW that those statements are only a representation of some misjudgment on your part and do on correspond with who you really are. But they don't know that, they only see this list of poor choices. I want to help Gajeel. I want you to go home to your mom and I want you to have a chance to do an be something. In order for what we both want to happen I need your cooperation. You want to be the man of the house well it's time to suck it up and prove it."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally the now solemn teen spoke, "What am I gonna do though? I'm stuck here I can't work. We won't make it through october without the money I put up from summer jobs."

"Well Gajeel I have a proposition for you."

Gajeel sat up and gave Jellal a suspicious look, "Listen is this going to be like that one teacher who said he'd give me a passing grade for a favor. I'll tell you like I told that pervert I will break it off if you come near me with your pecker."

Jellal finally lost the smile he'd been wearing, "No absolutely not! I would never insinuate something like that. I do want the name of that teacher though." Jellal pulled a notepad out of his desk and handed it and a pen to Gajeel, "I want that teacher's name, the school and absolutely everything you remember about the situation." Gajeel shrugged and started writing.

"Nothing happened he knew I'd break his face, I'm pretty sure after my threat he wasn't gonna be trying that shit on anyone else."

"None the less I still want the information. Back to what I was saying, If you cooperate with me, meaning actually try to talk and be open. Make an honest effort to try things our way, complete any assignments giving to you and participate in camp clubs and activities I can help you with the summer job issue."

Gajeel looked up from his writing, Jellal had the teens undivided attention, "I need someone to help with some odd jobs like cleaning the offices and taking out trash. Maybe helping set up for some of the camp activities and a few small fix it jobs here or there. You would do a few hours every other night. We will keep a ledger of your work and the pay and at the end of camp Gramps will cut you a check for what you've done."

Gajeel leaned forward, "Are you for real? I will do whatever I'm not scared of hard work."

Jellal was smiling again, "Yes I'm very serious. However, you have to abide by all camp rules. If you choose not to participate in your challenge, therapy, or activity for that day than you will not get to work that day either. If you show any staff or campers disrespect than you will not work til the situation is remedied. If you choose to handle any situation with violence than you will not work. This is a conditional offer and if I feel you are not holding up your end you will not work."

Gajeel sighed, "I ain't really got no choice. I gotta be able to help my mom out."

"Let's shake on it then," Jellal extended his right hand to which Gajeel leaned forward to meet with his own. The two shook, "Good tomorrow night after dinner come see me here at the offices and we will get you started." Gajeel nodded. "Now we still got a little bit of time I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want you to try to answer them as honestly and openly as you can, ok?"

The pierced teen slumped back in the chair, "Yeah whatever."

"I want to talk about the last incident listed here in your file. It says you trespassed onto someone else property busted all the glass one their car, graffitied their house and when they came out of the house it became violent. You put the man in the hospital overnight." Jellal looked straight at Gajeel whose face was now devoid of any emotion. "That is a lot of rage Gajeel. I don't think you are some bad kid going around looking for trouble. I want to know why you felt like you need to do these actions. Maybe you hadn't intended it to go that far. But what was the starting point. Why did you decide to show up at this man's house?"

Gajeel turned to stare at the wall, he was grinding his teeth.

"Remember Gajeel. You working and going home to your mother depends on your cooperation. What we talk about is strictly between us, my note for the case workers will only state if I feel there's progress or not."

Gajeel took a deep breath then looked at Jellal. Jellal could see rage, anger, maybe even hate rolling through the dark eyes. Finally Gajeel spoke, "My mom had almost 6 months sober. She worked so fucking hard and she was doing really fucking good. She was happy again. That piss ant showed up to take her out for her birthday. He knew she was an alcoholic. He knew she went to AA. He knew she wasn't supposed to drink. He took her out to dinner I guess they got wine and it was on from there. He brought her home at 7 am the next morning still fucking drunk. HE FUCKING KNEW AND HE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT. It was over from there. We went back from her making my lunch for school to me holding her hair every night while she puked. He didn't give a shit. I asked him why he said it wasn't his problem. We weren't his problem so I made us his problem. He fucked up my life so I owed him." Gajeel was seething now, sitting on the edge of his seat with his fist clenched.

"Gajeel I'm going to tell you a couple things and you need to listen even if you don't like it. 1st your mother is the only one responsible for her alcoholism. That guy was a jerk but she is the only one who can make herself drink. 2nd you are the child she is the adult. I know because of her disease those lines are blurred and crossed. You have had to grow up fast and I do understand having to take on more responsibility but you can't make yourself responsibly for her. That is too much for a kid to take on." Gajeel opened his mouth to talk but Jellal held up a hand "No just listen for a moment. You have taking on a lot. I want to go to the little library tomorrow before we meet. There is information about alcoholism, what it does to the person and family. I want to look into that information. I want you to learn the definitions of enabling and codependency. I want you to be informed and tomorrow before you work I want to have a conversation about your mom's alcoholism and what part you are responsible for ok?"

"Whatever."

Jellal stood up, "OK I look forward to our talk tomorrow. Our time for now is up I have another appointment but I think we will both learn a lot from each other this summer."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he stood up, "Sure, gonna learn lots."

Jellal lead Gajeel out of the office to the front entry way. Standing in the middle of the small waiting area was a very intense and scary looking red head. She stood with her feet shoulder length apart with her arms crossed. Gajeel noticed Jellal tense up a little. The tattooed man whispered into Gajeel's ear, "If I happen to be the one she's angry at and I die make sure someone goes to my apartment and feeds the cat." Gajeel snickered.

Jellal took a breath, "Erza my darling why brings you here so early, we were suppose to meet for lunch?' He walked up to the red head and kissed her on the cheek. Gajeel suddenly had a newfound respect for the tattooed man. If that was his girlfriend he had to be badass.

"I'm here because of these two." Jellal breathed out a sigh of relief upon the knowledge that he hadn't caused her anger. The redhead pointed behind her. Gajeel started to laugh but sucked it back in when Erza eyed him. Behind the angry red head stood to dripping wet boys. They stood with their heads held down. Neither of them seemed to be dressed both were wrapped in towels.

"They were swimming in the lake."

"Well that's nothing unusual my dear."

"The dark haired one is naked the other in only his boxers." At that Gajeel couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. Natsu looked up and smiled at Gajeel while Gray continued to stare at the ground. Erza fumed not seeing a thing funny and Jellal just shook his head.

"Ok Erza why don't I take it from here but if you would find Gramps and send him my way. Gajeel you can go and as for you 2 lets chat in my office." Erza nodded and marched out of the office. Gajeel chuckled as he left.

Gray finally looked up at Natsu and both boys started laughing as they followed Jellal into the office,


	7. Chapter 7

Zeref had been planted in front of the entryway of his intended destination for almost 20 minutes. The building looked almost like a barn with rustic wooden walls and a big sliding barn door that seemed to stay open. Inside it held most of the creative arts classes and projects and maybe she was inside also. His resolve had been so strong on his way, but within a few feet of his goal it suddenly died away leaving him immobile. He should've had Natsu come with him. With a defeated sigh Zeref turned to walk back to the cabin.

"I'm trying to decide if I want to go in as well." Freed was standing beside Zeref and the dark haired teen wasn't even sure how long Freed had been there. Freed exhaled softly and straightened the seams on his shirt, "They sent Laxus over here to help after he managed to anger the girl running the mess hall. I'm not even sure why I followed him here. I'm sure I must look like some crazy stalker."

Zeref looked down at his shoes, "I kinda followed someone here too."

Freed gave a knowing smile, "The young lady from breakfast?"

Zeref nodded, "I think keep waiting for some sign or reassurance that i should go in. I figure if I see fate leading the way I won't be as nervous but I've been here for 20 minutes and nothing has happened and that makes it worse." It was hard to explain to people way his anxiety would work against him. It was difficult when everyone expects anxiety to look a certain way. They never see the other ways it could manifest.

"I know exactly what you mean. You wait for that sign or that push you need. You actively look for even the smallest incident that you can create some assurance out of in your head. When you can't find that the warning bells go off. Maybe you weren't suppose to go on that trip or talk to that person. It can be exhausting."

"Yeah that's pretty much it. It sucks." Both boys sighed as they gazed towards the building. Zeref once again lowered his eyes to the ground. "That sting of the uncertainty is so clear."

"I know," Freed shook his head sadly. "I ask myself all the time how often do I let fear take the wheel and steer."

"Oohhh oh oh oh," both boys jump and turned to the singer, "It's driven me before and it seems to have a vague haunting mass appeal but lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel. Whatever tomorrow brings i'll be there with opened arm and opened eyes yeah. Whatever tomorrow brings i'll be there, i'll be there."

They stared at the smiling girl, "Come on, you guys completely set me up for that. You had to of known you guys were trying to quote the song Drive by Incubus right?" The boys still stood dumbfounded. "You seriously don't know that song about facing your fears and showing up for your life?"

"I know the song but we were honestly just talking." Freed spoke for both of them.

"Wow must've been fate playing its little games then. I am Cana and I'm pretty sure fate wants us to be friends because that was some 80's movie type of setup we just had."

"Fate?" Zeref whispered mostly to himself but Freed heard and understood. The girl smiled at the boys as she dug through the small brown cloth messenger bag that rested on her hip. She wore brown drawstring capris and a blue tank top.

"So new friends," she finally found what she had been searching for, a black hair tie, she starting pulling her brown hair into a ponytail as she spoke, "What should I call you?"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I am Freed Justine and this…" Freed looked to Zeref to see if he should continue or if he wanted to introduce himself.

Zeref squirmed under the attention and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He did open his mouth to speak for himself which made Freed smile at the small step toward self improvement, "I'm Zeref."

"Freed and Zeref got it." She pointed to the arts building, "Not sure what you guys had planned but we are now heading there."

"The art building? That is where you are going? We were actually heading back to our cabin." Freed said as Zeref nodded in agreement.

"We, it's where we are going." She emphasized the we each time. "I told you fate set us up. Some power in the universe put you in my path so you guys are coming too. You don't mess with what fate set in motion. Also I'm hiding from my dad and he won't go near the arts building seeing as how he's the biggest klutz and the hippie told him to stay out after he knock a whole shelf of ceramics work over. For some reason he's scared of the tiny girl." She shook her head and laughed. Both boys glanced at each other they had wanted a sign and she was here and not taking no for an answer.

Zeref took a deep breath trying to settle his nerves. He had made every excuse not to walk in that building and run away. Now he had to actually do what he had set out to do. It made him feel terrified and hopeful at the same time.

Cana lead them up to the open barn door. Both boys seemed to freeze not entering the threshold. The brown haired girl rolled her eyes grabbed both boys by the hands and pulled them in after her, yanking both boys with a strength that seemed unnatural. Freed caught himself gracefully from the pull but Zeref nearly fell on his face. Zeref felt his face heat up as he straightened from the near fall. Thankfully no one seemed to notice and he took a relieved breath. Inside it was one large open room. There was shelves lining the wall to the right with all kinds of art supplies from different kinds of paint, canvas and paper, pipe cleaner, and all kind of repurposed supplies. Long tables stretched on the right side of the room also with kids painting and drawing or working on some other kind of project. The left side of the room seemed set up for ceramics or sculpting. It had pottery wheels, some stand alone tables, and in the back corner a small kiln. Freed also noticed some kids carving from from wood. Campers from the boys and girls side were scattered around the room chatting with each other. Some working together while others worked solo. All the kids were very focused on the work in front of them. It almost seemed like a place one could go and lose themselves or disappear in the mix.

The ridged teen scanned around the room taking it all in. Then he saw in the back of the large room a tall bulky blonde stood holding a large box. A much shorter girl with long fair blonde hair pointed seemingly directing the large man where to place the box. Freed watched Laxus stride over to one of the tables and drop the box on top of the table. The box was huge and must if weighed a ton yet the large man looked like it took no effort. The kids that stood in close proximity jumped and turned in direction of the sudden noise from the box being carelessly dropped. Laxus seemed unbothered while the girl shook her head.

Cana spotting the young blonde and started waving and called to her with a huge smile on her face, "Yo Mavis!" The young blonde smiled back and waved for Cana to come to her. Cana once again grabbed both boys by the arm and drug them along with her to where the 2 blondes stood. Both boy were prepared now and followed with out tripping.

Zeref filled and emptied his lungs rhythmically, counting the time of each inhale and exhale in an attempt to keep calm. His heart already thumping an urgent pace was still however manageable for the time being. Each step forward felt as if he was fighting a current to move onward. If it hadn't been for Cana helping to pull him along he was sure he wouldn't of gotten anywhere. He watched the concrete floor beneath him every now and then seeing a splat of bright colored paint end up behind him as they trudged along. He kept his head down and pushed forward until he felt a slack on the wrist Cana had been pulling. He lifted his head and found himself staring into the warmest smile accompanied by a set of bright green eyes. Once again Zeref couldn't help but melt toward the calming energy the girl seemed to give off. As he watched her mouth move he realized they were talking and he had completely zoned it all out staring at the girl on front of him.

"You can stay as long as you want Cana, just keep your dad out of here," the girls laughed.

"Thanks Mavis, I love that man but I get enough of the daddy/daughter bonding crap throughout the year. Summers suppose to be my break from him!" Cana threw her hands in the air in an exasperated manner. "Seriously he bought us matching track suits so I could help him coach. I'm not wearing a freaking track suit! That's not what I came for." They were all grinning and laughing now.

Laxus smiled as he shook his head, "So why are ya here then Cana if you're not playing daddy's princess? Are you telling me you had a choice to stay home this summer?"

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes, "I am 19 of course I had a choice. Gramps and my dad asked me to help. I'm leading 3 AA meetings a week. They thought it might make some of the kids open up more to have someone closer to their age. Make it more relatable."

Laxus chuckled, "So I guess the rumors are true. I heard you went and pussed out but I didn't believe it. No way was the only person who could out drink me gonna stop living life and become one of their puppets. Can't believe they sucked you in."

The brown haired girl's eyes slitted as she glared at the big blondes smug smile. Both her hands came to rest on her hips for a moment. No one spoke through the awkward silence. Freed swore he could hear her teeth grinding as she stood there and fumed.

Finally Cana stepped in front of Laxus and pointed an index finger into his chest. "You think I didn't hear about you Laxus? You think your so big and bad don't you? Well you are not." She stabbed the finger into his chest with each word, "You're. A. Selfish. Asshole."

Laxus growled. "Excuse me?"

Cana stepped back placing her hands back on her hips. "I did not stutter. A Selfish, childish, ignorant asshole. I know what you and your little punk ass friends did. Breaking into peoples houses and stealing the shit they worked hard for. Thinking you're entitled lazy ass had a right to just take from someone else."

Laxus folded his arms over his chest, "We didn't just steal from who ever. We took from people who had more than their fair share. Most of those people wouldn't of even missed the shot we took. Its fucking ridiculous how well off some of those snobs are. You know what it was like for us growing up. Before your dad got his shit together we use sit and watch all those rich kids get everything while we had the shit end of the stick. I just decided it was time to make things a little more even while you spent your time getting loaded. I don't need any lecture from some drunk."

"I may have been a drunk but now I'm a recovering alcoholic working to have a future that a younger me would be jealous of. You Laxus are still some little thief punk that can't seem to get over his daddy issues. I'm telling you that you're getting to that age where it's not sexy or mysterious it's just sad. I hope someone or something opens your eyes before it's too late because I don't want you to be one of those friends I wonder what if about. After you get sober you end up with a lot of those." Cana sighed sadly as she finished talking.

After a few seconds of no one speaking or making eye contact Laxus spoke, "I am born here for this bleeding heart and save the lost soul shit so keep it to yourself cause I don't want to hear it." He looked up and the storm rolling in his eyes was undeniable. Cana had defiantly hit a nerve but Laxus was going to try his damnedest to not show it. He turned to Mavis, "That was the last box so unless you got something else I'm heading out."

Freed looked at the larger man. Laxus was on edge Freed could tell by the way the muscles in his arms and neck seemed to flex almost involuntarily. He wondered about the blondes relationship with his father. Was it similar to the strained relationship Freed shared with his own father. He listened to Mavis tell him there was nothing left and she didn't need him any longer. The blonde was going to leave and he was the only reason Freed had came to this messy barn in the first place. He just wanted a few minutes to talk to the other man. To properly thank him for helping with his hair and getting Lyon off his case.

Laxus headed to the exit while Cana turned to talk more with Mavis. Zeref was oblivious again staring at Mavis who seemed to notice and would smile at him every few seconds. Freed decided he was not going to wait, he was the driver of his life and he turned to go after Laxus.

Freed took off after the blonde. "Laxus wait I wanted to talk to you pleeeee,"

Laxus heard Freed call to him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone but he found himself turning to the slender teen. For some reason he didn't want to let him down. He watched as Freed waved a hand and ran after him. He heard Freed say he wanted to talk. However Laxus heard the girls gasp and his own eyes went huge as one of Freed feet landed in a wet paint spot on the floor. The usually graceful teen looked like a cartoon. Like Wylie E Cyote in an oil slick. Freed eyes went big as his mouth formed am O. Both hands flew in the air as he slid about 6 feet before coming to a stop crashing into a table holding a gallon sized bucket of paint. The table collapsed to one side with the paint falling and splattering all over Freed.

Laxus was the 1st to reach Freed with Zeref and the girls not far behind. Freed was shaking and breathing hard still in shock.

Laxus kneeled beside and was thankful to see no part of the table had landing on Freed. The girls were both talking at once while Zeref crouched down on the other side of Freed.

Laxus growled and told the girls to shut up so he could hear Freed. Cana huffed but complied with Mavis.

"Freed are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Any anger from before was gone from Laxus's voice and it now only had worry for the slender teen laced in it. "Freed please say something so we known you are ok?"

Freed turned to Laxus, paint dripping off his chin. He sniffled, "Physically everything is fine."

Laxus raised an eyebrow, "Just physically?"

Freed sniffles were much more pronounced now and Laxus could tell he was trying not to start crying. "I'm slightly germaphobic, with anxiety, and seriously OCD. I'm now sitting on a dirty floor, covered in green paint because I unceremoniously slipped and fell in front of the man I have a crush on."

Zeref stared dumbfounded at the fallen teen while the girls smiled like idiots. Laxus even grinned, "The man you have a crush on huh?"

Freed went ridged. Even through the layer of green paint Laxus could see his face go pale. Freed turned to Zeref and spoke quietly, "Did I say that out loud?" Zeref nodded slowly and Freed whimpered before turning back to Laxus. "Would you believe I hit my head at some point during the fall?"

Cana and Mavis smiled at each other.

Laxus stood up and reached out for Freed's hand, "Why don't we get you back to the cabin and get you cleaned up. Get all this green paint out of your hair and stuff. Then we can talk about if I saw you hit your head or not ok?" Freed only nodded and let Laxus help him up. Laxus spoke to Zeref next. "Zeref maybe you can help Mavis get this cleaned up? I'm sure she would appreciated the help." Zeref nodded his head rapidly making Cana chuckle.

Cana watched as Laxus guided the green covered teen out of the art building. Zeref and Mavis had already started cleaning up and the dark haired boy was actually smiling. She couldn't help but notice the dusting of pink on his cheeks. Cana reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a deck of cards. "Mavis I think I'm going to leave you guys to it. Fate and the universe are speaking loudly today so I'm going to take my cards someplace quiet and see if I can hear them."

The blonde girl smiled widely at her friend, "Ok Cana see ya later!"

The brown haired girl waved as she walked away. Mavis waved after her then turned back to Zeref. They didn't speak much as they cleaned the mess just smiled at each other when they made eye contact. Mavis also noticed the pink cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Freed plopped down onto the bench with his tray of food. He pushed the tray forward and with his elbows on the table burried his face in his hands. Lyon rolled his eyes at the teen across from him "Drama queen." Freed looked up face red, Lyon just smirked at him while he brought his fork to his mouth taking a bite of his food.

Gray elbowed his foster brother giving him a dirty look as he did so. "Freed honestly it's not that bad." The raven haired boy said trying to cheer the other up.

Freed's head sprung up and glared at Gray with eyes that read murder, "Not that bad? Really not that bad Gray? It's freaking green. My hair has been green for almost a week now and it's still not fading out." Gray glanced to Lyon and both boys suddenly became very interested in their meals looking down at their trays. "It is GREEN! My hair had never been chemically treated, dyed, or even had more than a trim and now because of some outdated, and oddly mixed paint my hair is green. AND AND the only option to strip the color is some harsh chemical treatment that will undoubtedly ruin my hair!" The green haired teen was fuming. Any trace of the timid boy they first met was gone for the moment.

Just then Natsu walked up and sat right next to Freed, "Would it make you feel better if I told you Laxus's favorite color is green?" The pink haired boy started shoveling the food into his mouth while he waited for the answer. Freed sat up straight and smoothed his shirt out before he turned to the boy next to him with a hopeful look in his eyes. He and Laxus had been spending time together, Freed would watch the large man sand a canoe or sometimes Freed would read to Laxus when they couldn't sleep. Freed felt like the larger man was worming his way into his heart,

"Is it really?"

With his mouth still full Natsu replied, "I don't know the man's kinda a mystery, but it could be."

Freed glared at the boy for a moment before turning and picking at his food.

Gray turned his attention to Lyon for a moment. He watched as the silver haired boy pulled out a small notebook and started writing. Gray wasn't sure what it was but he knew it had something to do with food or feelings about food maybe. The other boy had been routinely pulling the notebook out and writing in it at every meal. Gray was curious but he knew better than to push Lyon for answers. Besides it couldn't be that bad Lyon seemed to be eating a little better lately. He still wasn't eating as much as an average teen but he was eating more than he use too. Any improvement no matter how small it seemed was big for Lyon. Lyon put his notebook away and started talking to Leo about some girls they saw earlier.

Gray decided to turn his attention to the pink haired boy. It was kind of cute the childish way Natsu ate his food. The way Natsu would beg for the other kids cookies or brownie was adorable. Gray had been giving Natsu his dessert since the day the got in trouble for indecent exposure in the lake. Gramps face had turned a color of red Gray had never seen before, it had been hilarious. The old man couldn't even complete a full sentence to reprimand or punish the boy from the shock and embarrassment. In the end he had left the punishment up to Jellal and Jellal had told them surviving and angry Erza was punishment enough and sent them on their way with a promise to never try it again. The boys had a good laugh about basically getting off scot free. Honestly Gray had been pretty happy this last week. They had grown close and seemed to do almost everything together. When they couldn't sleep they'd talk for hours in the middle of the night. Then during the day they'd find somewhere to get in trouble or some activity they'd enjoy. Gray really liked Natsu and had thought maybe Natsu felt the same way until 2 days ago.

2 days ago the boys were running as fast as they could through the camp grounds. Gray dodged to miss a stunned looking Mira almost taking her out. He looked back to see if they were still being chased. Sure enough the blonde from the other cabin was hot on their trails. Gray faced forward again and pumped his arms trying to push a little harder. Natsu turned a sharp left behind a building and Gray followed. As Gray rounded the corner he felt 2 hands grab him and pull him. He started to fight back, he turned to clock whoever had him when he saw his capture have a familiar pink frock. Natsu yanked a door open and pulled Gray inside with him shutting the door behind him. Winded from the run both boys tried to catch their breath quietly while listening for the enemy. They crouched down and held their breath as they heard footsteps walk by. Both boys were focused so intently on the person outside the door they about jumped out of their skin when the girl crouching beside them spoke.

"Why are we hiding from Sting?"

"Shit!" Gray whirled around.

""Fucking jeepers!" Natsu fell back on his butt.

The girl laughed, "Fucking jeepers? Who actually says jeepers? It's totally adorable!" The girl smiled and Natsu couldn't help but smile back. Her honey brown eyes had a sparkle in them as she held out her hand. "Im Lucy!"

Natsu took her hand in his for the handshake. Her hand was soft and the electric blue nail polish was the perfect choice with her cream colored skin. He suddenly wondered when did started noticing things like soft skin and a girls nail polish. Of the billions of things he notices throughout the day those have never came to mind. As their hands shook a charm bracelet she wore jingled. The charms were all zodiac signs.

The pink haired teen rose from the floor, "I'm Natsu I like your bracelet. I'm not allowed to wear anything that jingles or makes noise it's a distraction. Stings just pissed because we caught him making out with his boyfriend the Ninja kid."

Lucy laughed, "Do you mean Rogue? Sting can be arrogant sometimes but Rogue is a sweet heart once you get to know him." Lucy looked down at their hands. The introductory handshake had been over for a few moments now but Natsu hadn't let go of her hand.

"Well maybe I can get to know him. He seems shy always hiding in a shadow in the corner or something. So you do the whole zodiac horoscope star thingy? You got the signs on the bracelet." The teen boy wanted to know more about this girl.

"Astrology is a hobby of mine. I like the idea that something so powerful is helping move me along. I like the idea that I can learn more about myself from study something so beautiful and heavenly. My parents think it's silly." She shrugged and looked at the pink hair on top of the boy. He was different then they boys she usually hung around. They were stuffy arrogant parent approved assholes from financially gifted families. The kind of boys that laughed at her love of astrology and humored the silly girl. Natsu still hadn't let go of her hand but she didn't really mind.

Someone else notice the joined hands and he found he very much did mind. Gray stood watching the interaction between the two. It bothered him the way Natsu was suddenly hung on every word she spoke and how it's like he didn't even exist in the room. Gray's heart sunk in his chest when he realized that this moment he was witnessing was most definitely the start of something. The raven haired boy shoved both hands in his pockets and chewed the inside of his cheek.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "Well I don't think it's silly. You make it sound interesting! If it's something you are really passionate about then you can't let anyone stop you."

"Really? Well thank you Natsu." The girl had a pinker tint to her cheeks.

Gray had finally had enough, "Well not that the present company cares but I'm Gray and at some point Natsu you will have to release Lucy's hand. I think I'm going to take off and find something interesting to do. If I had wanted to watch some people flirt badly or make googly eyes I coulda hung out with Freed and Laxus."

Now it was Natsu's cheeks that flushed with color as he quickly pulled his hand from Lucy's. "Um I'm really sorry, I don't know, I just didn't realize I still had you hand."

Lucy smiled warmly, "It wasn't bothering me." That revelation put a smile back on the pink haired boys face. "I'm so sorry Gray we were very rude to you. I know how it can sting when you are treated like you are invisible. That's my parent go to when they don't want to hear my silly thoughts anymore. Is it possible for us to start over? I really want to make a better impression on you."

Gray sighed, he wanted to hate this girl but she made that very difficult on him. He ran his hand through his black hair before he stuck his arm out. "Gray Fullbuster."

Lucy grinned widely and returned the gesture, "I'm Lucy Heartfillia and it is an honor to meet you Gray." Now Gray even had a hint of color on his normally pale face. Natsu was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now that we are all cool I'm really getting out of here. This mop closet smell like mold and mildew." Gray moved for the door when a sudden thought stopped him. He turned back to the new friend. "Wait Natsu and I ran in here to hide from , what were you doing in here Lucy?"

The blonde bit her lip before casting her eyes down at her shoes. She nervously played with the charms on her bracelet. "I let this girl named Cana do a card reading on me….apparently a new person is going to come into my life soon. A person that would be very important to me."

The boys shared an uninformed glance before Natsu spoke, "Ok that could be good but what does it have to do with hiding in a mop closet?"

"Leo was coming, maybe you know him?" The boys nodded, "Anyway he's got a good heart I think but he doesn't take any girl or himself seriously. He always seems to spit me out though. He's trying to be some kind of lady's man and it's exhausting and after the card reading I decided to steer clear of him. Maybe the cards just meant friendship but I wasn't taking a chance on them meaning much more with Leo. I saw him coming and hid in here not long after that you guys showed up."

"Leo's not a bad guy he's just mixed up like the rest of us. Ill tell you what If he keeps bugging you let me know and I'll pretend like i like LIKE you and he will back off. He's pretty respectful in that respect."

"Really Natsu that would be amazing!" Lucy gushed.

Gray rolled his eyes, "Ok I'm seriously getting out of here now." He grabbed the knob.

"Us too Gray. We can all go hang out!" Natsu offered and Lucy nodded in acceptance.

"Great." Gray had wanted it to sound sarcastic but he couldn't bring himself to intentionally hurt the girl. So off they went to find some new venture to occupy their time.

That all happened 2 days ago and Lucy had been a constant figure ever since. When they weren't separated at night by the gender concise camp set up she could be found tagging along with the 2 boys. Gray found he actually didn't mind her company she was fun. He just didn't like the way Natsu hung in her every word or would get caught staring at her like he was trying to memorize her every feature. Natsu didn't have to pretend to like the girl to keep Leo at bay, it was no act. Natsu just didn't realize it yet but to Gray and almost everyone else it was obvious. Even more so just now as the blonde girl joined their table and Natsu offered his cookie to her. Gray laughed when he heard Natsu sigh with relief when she declined.

Laxus grinned and pulled himself off the wall he'd been leaning on when he say the little blue haired girl walking in his direction. She wore an orange top with a matching headband and jean shorts. A yellow canvas beach bag hung on one shoulder. He had been anxious that she wasn't going to come through for him.

She came to a stop and had to crane her neck to look up at the face of the tower of a man in front of her. "Laxus," her greeting short and to the point.

"So did you get it?" He questioned.

She squinted at him, "Yes I got it." She patted the side of her canvas bag. "I told you I could, it wasn't even a challenge."

"Well hand it over then, I wanna check the quality."

"Seriously it is spot on, trust me this is kinda my area of expertise. What are you wanting something like this for? It's never really been your thing. Im telling you if you get into this now you will be hooked."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Just give me the package, it's not even for me it's for a friend kinda a surprise."

"Just make sure your friend doesn't find out who you got this from. I don't need anyone else showing up and making requests like this." She dug around her canvas bag for a moment finally pulling out a brown paper wrapped package. She handed it to Laxus.

He test the weight in his hand, "It actually feels kinda heavy." He raised a questioning eyebrow to the blue haired girl as he in peeled the brown paper.

"That's because it's hard bound dummy. You said it had to be nice."

The brown paper pulled away to expose a beautifully bound leather hard cover book. Laxus ran his hands over the front where the title and author's name had been presses in with a golden cursive script. He opened the cover and on the 1st page was a inked signature.

She smiled as she watched him appreciate the book. "It's a special print very few made with the leather signed by the author herself."

Laxus smiled, "You really came through Levy. This is beyond what I was expecting. It perfect."

"I'm glad. You just make sure when the invoice for that book comes in it disappears. Gramps wouldn't like me buying personal books on the library's dime."

"Actually I told him about it. Didn't feel right stealing from the library of a bunch of messed up kids."

Levy gave a huge sigh of relief, "You went and grew a conscious? That is great because I wasn't sure I could handle the pressure. I wasn't meant for a life of crime. "

Laxus laughed, "Speaking of, what favor did you need from me? It's gotta be big if you were willing to risk your library privileges for it."

Levy clasped her hands nervously behind her back and watched the toe of her shoe make lines in the dirt as she moved her foot back and forth in front of her.

Laxus waited and when the girl finally looked up she was as red as a tomato from the top of her head down past her neck. She cleared her throat anxiously before she finally spoke, "There's this boy that's been coming in the library studying the AA material and borrowing some books on nutrition. Last week he came in and dropped this notebook." She reached in the bag and pulled out a very well used composition notebook. "I only opened it to find his name so I could find him and return it, but once I opened it I could stop myself from reading it, well what was legible anyway. I think it's meant to be song lyrics but Laxus he wrote the most captivating poetry." The girl sighed and put the notebook back in her bag.

"Ok so you got a crush on a boy who write pretty words, where do I come in?"

"I've never actually spoke to him. He has came back in a few times since and every time I try to talk to him I freeze up. He even asked about the notebook and I just shrugged because I couldn't speak. It would be very awkward now if I just went up and started chatting after basically seeming like I was ignoring him. I need you to help me find a situation where I could talk to him. I want to know more about him."

"I don't get tangled up in other people's love lives Levy. I don't set stuff up and I sure as hell don't play cupid. I got enough of that mess in my own life I don't understand. I'm giving a book to a guy to cheer him up because his hair is green. Levy this is the kinda guy I woulda wallet jacked had I ran into him on the street. I'm all kinds of messed up and confused I don't need a second helping from you." Laxus looked down at the tiny girl. A small pout had formed on her lips and when she looked up her hazel eyes started to water.

"It's ok Laxus I understand. I wasn't trying to cause any trouble." Laxus groaned knowing the quiver in her voice had demolished his realize.

He raked his hand over his face. "Fuck whatever Levy, you're already freaking adorable because you are so tiny and sweet looking. Those big eyes and how you dyed your hair you look like one of those cute little anime girls. How am I supposed to tell you no when you are damn near crying. Do you even know his name I need some Intel if I'm going to try to set a situation up."

The tiny girl squeaked with excitement as she wiped her eyes. Smiling she spoke, "I still don't know his name but he's in the same cabin as you. I heard him talking to a white haired boy once about a large blonde jerk with a stick up his ass that they room with." Laxus took note to remember to personally thanks the boys who described him in such a light. "I figured that had to be you! He's very distinctive looking. He is not as tall and he has black hair."

He watched Levy get and at off look in her eye. He figured she must be talking about Gray.

"He has such pretty eyes and I think all his piercings just make him look so mysterious."

Laxus choked on his own spit, "You mean metal head? Little library Levy has a crush on that punk." She frowned at the large man.

She put her hands on her hips, "Don't make fun of me! I've seen the boy with green hair and he's not exactly your type either." That shut him up. "Or you going to help me or not?"

He reached out and ruffled her hair much to her annoyance, "Yeah give me some time to think of something alright. I'll get back with you in a day or two. Catch ya later."

She smiled and nodded as he walked away. Then called out to him, "Hey Laxus, what's his name?"

He didn't turn around but hollered back, "It Gajeel Reddog or Rest of maybe Redpanda, Hell I don't know but the first name is Gajeel."

Levy smiled to herself as she walked off with his name on her mind.

Laxus held the book protectively to his side as he walked to the place he was calling home for the summer. He was taking the long way around, walking around all the buildings instead of going through the middle of the camp grounds. As bold as Laxus was he couldn't stop the nervous feeling in his stomach. It flustered him even more that the person turning him into a bundle of nerves was a ridged, timid, scary cat. All these feelings twisted Laxus up. He didn't know what to make of them or how to act on them properly. He'd always just shoved them down inside because feelings made you weak. They gave the enemy an opening. Feelings were a waste of time and only got in the way. That was what his dad drilled into him.

Gramps lived by an entirely different philosophy. Laxus had thought the old man a silly fool. Gramps however refused to give up on him. Gramps never disappeared or took off. Gramps never told him he was weak and not good enough. Laxus had spent his life trying to keep up with his dad, make the man proud but it never seemed to get him anywhere but in trouble and feeling guilty. Maybe he ought to try Gramps way, just for a while. The old man was already rubbing off on him and he wouldn't mind really exploring what he might feel about Freed. He'd just admitted to himself not long ago that he felt something for the guy. That itself had been a self revelation out of nowhere that shocked him like a punch to the gut.

Laxus was distracted from his thoughts by a buzzing in his jeans pocket. He pulled the very ancient old school flip phone from his jeans. Gramps had gave it to him in case an urgent maintenance matter should ever arise that couldn't wait. He gazed at the number on the tiny screen. It wasn't one he recognized from the camp landlines. Maybe the old man finally caved and got himself a call phone. He pressed the green phone to answer the call and put the phone to his ear.

"If the girls clogged the showers with their insane amount of hair again they can wait. I've warned them twice now." Laxus's brow creased when he heard the dark chuckle on the other side.

"Laxy it sounds like that senile old man has you running around like some lap dog or something."

Laxus's grip on the phone tightened. "What do you want Ivan?"

"That's no way to talk to your father. I swear I beat some manners into you at some point. Besides I'm simply returning a call. You did ask me to call you back didn't you."

"That was over 3 months ago. How did you get this number? How did you know I was here?"

"Yes well I had things going on and you know I have my ways. It wasn't hard to figure out that the old man would swoop in and try to save you."

"Well he kept me out of jail. You couldn't even return a call."

"I told you I had things going on. Of course he kept you out of jail, and now you're here at his bleeding heart camp working for pennies to pay off your debt like an indentured servant. All the while he's getting high off of controlling you and looking like a hero as he does it. And you my boy are getting sucked in and falling for it hook, line, and sinker. You think he's doing you a favor while you are plunging toilets when you could be out living and enjoying your life. I grew up in his games Laxus, I've seen them all."

"What do you want Ivan?"

"I want to help you, get you out of that hell hole with enough money to pay off all your fines and still have some fun."

"So just send a check to the county clerk and i'll tell gramps their taken care of."

"Well my boy it's not so simple. I dont have the money yet but the plan is in the works. I'm just missing a few small components."

"That's what I figured. You need me for something don't you? I'm not playing your hostage again while you rob some bank. You fucking ditched me in that bank as soon as you had the money."

"You were a child Laxus you would of been in the way. You've grown I don't think you'd let me ditch you so easily now. But you are right I do need you. You are actually a very important part."

"I don't think I want to play your games. Besides if I take off gramps call the judge and i'll end up back in the jail. "

"Actually my plan entails you staying right where you are for the moment. Once we do make our move laxus we will be set. You won't have to worry about gramps trying to keep his puppet. I'm not planning some little bank job the end result of this will start us up a lifestyle and give us the opportunity to do what we need to keep it going. Its our time son. Time for us to finally do together what we do best."

"I'm not sure I want to risk what I got going on here."

"I knew you were going soft but I didn't think my son was a scared pussy."

"I'm not scared."

"Then what you don't want to hurt someone's feelings. Don't tell me you actually care about his little reject camp because that would truly be pathetic. Laxus it's time to prove to your father that he raised a man not some little bitch. You think any of those people really care about you? You haven't forgot who you need to look out for? Who's the only person you can truly trust Laxus?"

The line went quiet Ivan had thought maybe the brat had hung up.

"Me. I'm the only person I can trust and I'm the only one who's going to take care of me in the end."

"That's my boy."

"What do I need to do?"

"Well for now I just need to to befriend and gain the trust of a couple of the old man's brats."

"What?"

"Listen Laxus, some of those kids ride in big black cars and wear 3000 dollar jackets. If their idiotic parents would spend that much on them imagine how much they'd pay to get them back."

Laxus gripped the book in his other hand tightly, "You are talking about kidnapping. Are you out of your mind? What if something goes wrong? What if they call the police?"

"Nothings going to go wrong. The kids will never be in any real danger, they'll probably enjoy the excitement. As far as the camp will know they are lost in the woods. We let the parents know that there are dangerous and violent repercussions for not following our strict orders. It's just a threat but it will be enough to insure their cooperation. After we get the money the kids go back to camp and before anyone even figures it all out we are already long gone. Laxus these people make millions then let their kids go to some crap camp to keep it out of the public eye. Mayne they deserve a little wake up."

Laxus couldn't deny it seemed like a well thought out plan. Him being here seemed to make it work perfectly.

"Ok who do I need to get close to?"

"A girl named Lucy Heartfilia and one boy his name is Freed Justine."

Laxus suddenly felt his throat go dry and his heart race. All he managed was a hardly audible ok before he hung up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thank you for the reviews and encouragement. This is obviously not beta read. I'm so new to all of this I'm learning as I go. Also I have to be honest I have been making the story up as I go which has me completely anxious each time I write but I think I have a plan now. If I ever write another my lesson is learned and I will at least map it all out before I start posting. Thank you for the suggestions and pointing out anything unclear I do appreciate it.

Zeref used one of the tools Mavis had given him to add intricate details to his project. His painted black fingernails were covered in dried clay bits. He had been in the art building every day since his first venture to it. Mavis crouched beside the table he was working at watching him painstakingly form the scales for the dragon he had molded out of clay. She beamed with pride as she watched his careful precision. Mavis stood from her crouching position.

"Zeref no one would believe you started working with clay less than 2 weeks ago. You are very naturally talented." He smiled but didn't look up from his work. She noticed the blush on him. He seemed to still pink up anytime she spoke directly to him. A trait she found endearing and attractive. He sat the tool down and lowered his head to inspect his work. He grabbed the end of the table with both hands to steady himself. Mavis lowered herself yet again to be level with him. She placed her hand on the table also and giggled to herself and she slide it over so her hand over lapped his.

He jolted at the unexpected contact and turned to her in surprise. Zeref never knew how to react to her. He bit his bottom lip as she giggled. Neither teen made an attempt to stand both crouching eye level to the table. Zeref turned back to his work in progress simply staring at it unsure what to do.

Moments like this were as amazing as they were destructive to the anxiety ridden teen. She must like him why else would she purposely touch his hand. Should he tell her how beautiful he thinks she is, because she is the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. What if she hadn't meant to touch him? How awkward would that be? Should he stand up and act like nothing happened? Would that hurt her feeling or embarrassed her? Would she laugh at him? What if she's just being friendly and he read too much into the situation? Shit! How long has he been thinking of different scenarios? Now it's really awkward no matter what he does. Too much time has passed to make any action he takes normal. So he's going to just squat here and do nothing like an idiot. Zeref leaned forward hitting his forehead on the table in frustration realizing a moment too late that Mavis still had her gaze locked on him.

"Zeref why did you hit your head on the table?" She cocked her head to the side.

Zeref gave a defeated sigh, "After carefully preparing 52 different plans of action well maybe not 52 but a lot I went with none of them and instead went with winging it. Apparently winging it wasn't a great plan of action."

She shook her head, "Zeref of all the plans which one did you want to happen the most not taking the outcome into consideration. Take the what if and after affects out of the equation."

He swallowed, "Um….the plan where I tell you I think you are beautiful." He wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore and she could feel him start to shake. She curled her fingers around his hand so she had it gripped. She turned in her squat posture and moved under the table sitting on her butt. As she moved she gently pulled Zeref with her so that he ended up sitting beside her. He hung his head low letting his fringe fall and cover his face. Mavis loosened her grip on his hand so she could lace her fingers through his. She gave a content sigh as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Mavis closed her eyes, "Let's just sit like this for a while. Is that ok with you." She felt him nod in response and smiled.

Leo frowned at the circle of chairs. It was pointless to be here. His birthday was in a few days what was one meeting going to change. He begrudgingly moved forward to take one of the inward facing seats. He was annoyed at the requirement for him to attend one of these meetings. He actually had been annoyed with pretty much everything lately. He didn't even try with the ladies anymore. His smooth words and cunning charm had been replaced with blunt and sometime lewd comments like _im horny and you're doable wanna fuck._ He'd gotten smacked for that one. Probably lucky she didn't go to a counselor and get him in big trouble. Leo the Lion was now Leo the smuck and he didn't feel much like putting effort into anything anymore. Time was running out and the closer it got the more dissociated he became with everything.

He watched as a few more kids filed in and took seats. He raised an eyebrow as Gajeel walked past him only to take a seat in the corner away from the circle. The pierced man opened a spiral notebook and pulled a pen from the metal spiral spine. Leo could get up and ask what Gajeel was doing here and why he sat away from the others but he decided he didn't care enough to go find out.

Leo spaced out through the opening of the meeting not really hearing the others read the steps and traditions out loud. He was staring up at the ceiling when he felt someone nudge him. He looked over at the boy disinterestedly.

"Your turn dude."

"Hmmm. My turn for what?" He heard the chuckle from the other attendees.

"You gotta introduce yourself dude."

Leo groaned and sat up slowly only speaking after he had taking the time to stretch his back and arms. "I'm Leo I'm an alcoholic and yada yada yada." He waved his arm in dismissal when he finished raising another chuckle from the group. He noticed a girl with long brown hair staring at him. He winked at her. Instead of blushing or giving him a disgusted look like most girls would do she simply smirked back. Now he had something that caught his interest. He leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his knees giving her his most predatory gaze he could muster. He wasn't listening to anything else going on focusing his attention solely on the girl.

She pointed at him and mouthed "Do you wanna go?"

"Right now?" he silently questioned back. She nodded. He smirked, maybe he still had it after all.

The girl stood and he stood too ready to follow her to the nearest exit. Only she didn't go anywhere. Instead she spoke to the group.

"Ok guys our friend Leo has volunteered to go first so let's be respectful and listen as he shares."

Shock took over his face. "Wait I did what?" He looked around the girl with the brown hair folded her arms over her chest smiling like shed won some prize he could hear Gajeel snickering in the background.

"I asked you if you wanted to go and you said yes you did right now."

Leo looked distressed, "But i.. That's not what I meant, what I thought we were talking about."

"What else would we be talking about?" She said it innocently but he could tell by the look on her face she knew what was happening the whole time.

"Nothing."

"Ok well then it's settled Leo will be our 1st share." The girl smiled and sat down.

Leo fumbled with straightening the miss buttoned buttons on his shirt and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Finally he looked up, "I'm Leo and I guess I drink a lot so I'm here." He paused, "I'm really not sure what I'm suppose to share here." He stood awkwardly.

"You can share on anything you'd like Leo. What you were like when you drank, why you drank, when you realized you had a problem." The girl saw the obvious cringe on that suggestion. " Or you can simply share how you're getting by, how did your day go. Anything good or bad happen. Leo you share what you feel comfortable sharing."

He looked around at all the faces. All the stories probably different yet the same. Not one of these people would judge him supposedly they had all been there. Leo was sure though that they had never been where he was. He could tell them how much worse he actually was then they were. He could tell them how he made his mom cry countless times, how he'd cost his dad hundreds of thousands with attorney and hospital bills. He could tell them how he killed his own girlfriend. He wanted to tell them, he wanted to not carry that weight alone. He didn't though.

"Well I guess is like to start off by saying the crowd here looks stiff maybe y'all need a drink." No one laughed at his joke. "Ok harsh in here today. I apologize none of you guys need a drink obviously that's why we're here. Although I wouldn't say no to a Xanax if anyone is sharing."

"Ok Leo you've made your point you can sit down now." The brown haired girl stood to introduce someone else to share.

Leo plopped back down in his chair and zoned the rest if the meeting out.

Leo hadn't realized he had dozed off till he felt the sharp smack to the side of his head. He rubbed the sore spot and squinted up at his attacker.

"You are an idiot." The pierced bunk mate sat down beside him.

"Tell me something I don't know." The orange haired teen laughed. Gajeel didn't seem nearly as amused with Leo as Leo was with himself. "So what are you doing here? I thought maybe we shared the same vice but you didn't seem to participate."

"How would you know you weren't paying attention the entire time?" Gajeel blew some stray hair out if his face. "Taking notes. I have to write some stupid paper about alcoholism and how it affects the family of the alcoholic. Tattoo face thought it would be insightful to set in on a meeting." Gajeel growled as the same strand of hair fell in his face again.

"Tattoo face?" Leo laughed, "He seems all tough and freaky until his girlfriend's around then he's a little pussy cat."

"Yep that guy. You know you could actually try to participate in one of these meetings. What would it hurt?"

Leo eyed the pierced boy for a moment, "I could but it's not like there's much time left anyway."

"What's that mean shaggy?"

Leo gazed at Gajeel before waving his hand in dismissal, "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Leo rose waving as he walked away, "Yeah, absolutely nothing."

Gajeel just let it go. He didn't have time to be playing shrink with anyone else. He was already helping Lyon. Tattoo face told him it was his way of deflection so he didn't have to deal with his own shit. He told Gajeel something like clean up your own yard 1st or you can't really help anyone or some shit. Speaking of cleaning he had to get going he was suppose to be cleaning out one of the old shacks or something.

Natsu looked in the small cardboard box, "Where did you get these?"

"Nice huh? I found them while cleaning out one of the sheds tattoo face asked me to clean." Gajeel beamed down at the box like It was a new baby clearly proud of his find.

Natsu was clearly just as enamored with the box as well, starting to bounce up and down with excitement, "So cool! Can we do some? I wanna do some!"

Gajeel grinned as he pulled one of the small cylinder like objects from the box. He played with the fuse on the end before replying, " Well we sure as hell can save 'em for a rainy day. Go get the the others and meet me behind the cabin."

Leo was almost as excited as Natsu while Zeref stood back with fingers in both ears. Gajeel grinned like a maniac as he lit the string of firecrackers. Lucy was there too leaning on Natsu she scolded the boys but still smiled at the immature excitement.

Natsu looked up right before the firecrackers went off seeing Gray and Lyon coming around the corner of the cabin. Natsu was smiling wide until the 1st loud pop that's when the fun stopped for him. With that 1st noise he watched Gray's cool smile fall into a face of pure panic. He watched as the normally beautifully pale boy turned sickly white. Then with the crack and pop of more fire crackers on the string came the worst part, Natsu will never forget Gray screaming and clutching his head before he turned and ran in the other direction as fast as he could.

It was a mess of confusion Leo went after Gray while Gajeel tried to stomp out the rest of the firecrackers before they could go off. The look Lyon had on his face was pure contempt. "What the fuck?" Gajeel questioned as he unceremoniously stomped the fireworks out.

Lyon seethed, "You all are idiots! He saw his family killed by people with guns. PTSD dumbasses POST TRAUMATIC STRESS DISORDER! What did you think was going to happen? You should've warned him you had firecrackers."

Gajeel growled and stalked up to the other boy. He couldn't stand to be yelled at, "How the fuck were we supposed to know? Not like he talks about his past." He was nose to nose with Lyon who wasn't going to back down either until Leo turned back around from his chase screaming at them to help him.

Lyon's fist clenched but he backed down, "Fuck you all." The silver haired boy then took off to find his foster brother.

Natsu stood for a moment the guilt settling in his stomach. He turned to Lucy, "He told me how his family died, sometimes when we can't sleep we talk. I got tired of him waking up crying and not knowing why so I finally made him tell me. I should've thought about it, I should've known. I'm such an idiot Lucy. This is my fault. It's like all the info just gets throw in a pile even the important stuff. A normal person would of thought about that wouldn't they?"

Lucy placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder instead of the comforting 'it's not your fault' came much more needed words "Then I guess we need to go find him and make sure he's ok. Suck it up Natsu we are what we are, right now your friend needs you. Gajeel and Zeref you go find Gramps, Nurse Elfman or tattoo face, let them know Gray had an attack Natsu and I will help Leo and Lyon try to find him."

No one questioned they simply nodded and took off to complete their goal. Natsu's heart beat fast as he took off with Lucy to try to find his distressed friend.

Laxus hadn't been sure if he should give the book to Freed or not given the new goals his father had set before him. He had held onto it for a few days then against his better judgment he decided the give the still green haired man the book. That paint had been from another planet or something because Freed was washing his hair 5 times a day, 2 more times than usual and it was still bright green. Laxus liked it though and he was now extremely glad he did give the man the book because said green haired man was currently straddling his hips with his tongue down the blonde's throat. Laxus couldn't help but smile against the kiss as Freed mumbled something about being glad he kept mouthwash with him in his bunk. As the blonde's hands traveled up and down Freed back he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket. He tried to ignore it but growled when Freed took notice and sat back.

"Shouldn't you get that? What if it's important?"

Laxus grinned devilishly, "I promise there is no backed up toilet, clogged pipe, or creaky stair more important than what's happening right now."

Both Freed's hands were splayed on the other man's chest. He smiled as he lowered himself down to continue the make out session only to be stopped by another round of buzzing.

"Laxus answer it." Freed said as he pulled himself off of the big man.

The large man growled again and swung his feet off the bed standing up to pull the phone from his pocket.

He answered it gruffly, "What." Freed watched the conversation with interest but couldn't hear what was said on the other side. "Huh?...ok...What?!...How did they get those?...Ya..ok….ok...I'm heading out now."

Laxus shoved the phone in his pocket. "Come on. The whole camps on alert Grays missing. Apparently he took off running after some PTSD attack and no one can find him. I have to go help look, you wanna come?"

Freed stood immediately, "Of course I do!" Laxus could see the sincerity and worry in Freed's eyes. Freed cared about Grays well being even though they hadn't know each other that long. This man was a genuinely good person. Laxus didn't deserve his trust or his amazing kisses. Laxus was going to end up screwing him over and turning everything to shit just like he always does. With a heavy sigh Laxus lead Freed out of the cabin to search for the missing cabin mate.


	10. Chapter 10

"This isn't fair! We should be out helping with the search!" Lyon was practically yelling in Jellal's face. The situation was beyond tense in the boys cabin.

"I've already told you Lyon. We have 2 boys missing already we can't risk any more of you getting lost. The entire staff is searching but ALL campers are to remain in the cabins until future notice." Jellal placed both hands on Lyons shoulders, "We will find Gray and Leo I promise but please do as we ask."

"So what we just sit in here doing nothing?" Lyon's voice cracked his anger giving way to worry and sadness. His eyes fell to the floor the icy facade he'd had up the last 2 weeks crumbling under the new circumstance.

"Pray, talk, meditate, whatever you need to do but look at me Lyon," the boy looked up and Jellal could see he was on the verge of tears. "I promise you we will find him, Ok?"

Lyon simply nodded then went to sit on his bunk.

"Alright I'm going to help search. Laxus please escort Lucy back to her cabin. After that report to the home base we've set up and they will let you know where to begin searching. Boys please leave this to us. We can not risk any more getting lost." With that Jellal turned and left the cabin.

The phone in Laxus's pocket buzzed. He pulled it out and answered. "What….yeah I know…..Now? Seriously?...No no I get it…...I'll make it happen." He hung up and looked her dejected.

He sighed before he spoke, "Ok Blondie lets go and Freed walk with me keep me company will ya?"

Freed looked confused but stood up, "Should I not remain here with the others? That's the orders Jellal gave right?"

"Yeah but I'm staff so I'm sure you're fine as long as you are with me."

Lyon stood up, "I wanna come too then! If Freed can go with you so can I."

"No just Freed and Lucy sit back down."

Lyon clenched his fist, "No fuck that. If he's going I'm going too!"

Laxus moved so fast Lyon didn't have time to react. He grabbed the camper by the front of his shirt and shoved him to the back of his bunk. The force with which Laxus shoved him enable a loud smack to be heard when Lyons back hit the wall. The shock was audible by the many gasps in the room.

"I fucking said NO." The blonde's voice was almost a roar, "Now unless you want me to explain it with my fist keep you mouth shut. Freed and Lucy with me NOW!" Laxus didn't wait for any reply as he turned his back to them and made for the door.

Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand before letting go and gave Freed a cautious look as they slowly followed Laxus out the cabin door. Freed eyed the back of the large blonde hoping it was just the stress of the situation that set him off.

Lyon inched his way off the bunk and rubbed his shoulder once he stood. Laxus was incredibly strong the ach in his shoulder proof enough.

Natsu watched from the window til the 3 were out of sight, "Guys I've never been good at sitting still but I've never felt the pull to move more than I do now. I can not stay cooped up in this cabin while my friends are out there."

Gajeel walked up beside Natsu, "I actually agree with ya pinkie. And what the he'll was up with asshole? He's never gotten physical before. I got a feeling something's up. My mom use to call it my dragon sense because it was always right and always destructive."

"So what are we saying then?" Lyon raised an eyebrow to the 2 boys.

It was surprising though because it was Zeref who spoke next, "We are done sitting on our asses let's go find our friends."

The 3 boys turned to the usually quiet boy standing by the door with a new resolve. Natsu walked over to his brother, "That's it then I'm fired up now! What's the plan Zeref?"

"We need to get Mavis."

"Why do we need your little girlfriend?" Lyon questioned.

"Because she knows these woods like the back of her hand. We don't want to end up lost too. Trust me she can get us anywhere and back on the camp property. She's our best chance at finding Leo and Gray without ended up lost ourselves." Zeref actually made eye contact with Lyon as he spoke. For once Lyon didn't question anymore or try to prove himself superior.

"Ok we let's get Mavis." They all nodded in agreement.

The four boys closed the cabin door behind them as they went to retrieve Mavis.

Gray shivered while wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. Leo had fought up with him hours ago but it had taken time before Gray was even in a state he could communicate efficiently. "It's like I heard the loud crack and I was right there in that moment again Leo. I couldn't handle it, I couldn't be back there again. Seeing it all like it was happening again and there was nothing I could do to snap out of it."

The boy were hiding out under a fallen log with their backs to a steep mound of earth making them a small haven away from everything else. Leo rubbed the ravens back reassuringly. "It's over now Gray we are right here right now ok?" The raven just sniffled and nodded. The sat in a few moments of silence before Gray spoke again.

"Sometimes I wonder why I was left. Why they were taken and I wasn't. Sometimes I think maybe it was a mistake and fates just waiting for me to figure it out and fix it."

Leo looked at Gray eyes wide, "I completely know that feeling. Like its not fair that they had to go and you were left. Like you should if went with them."

Gray nodded and reached in his pocket. He pulled his hand out and opened it up. In his hand Leo saw almost 2 dozen small pills of a couple different varieties. He looked at Gray concern suddenly present on his face. Gray spoke, "I take something in the morning like a mood stabilizer, 2 pills in the afternoon for stress and anxiety and one at night to help me sleep. Elfman has no reason to not think I've not actually swallowed them. Once I'm out of the nurses station I pull it out from under my tongue. No one's even noticed! Isn't that funny! Lyon hasn't even noticed." Gray laughed.

Leo asked the loaded questions, "Gray why aren't you taking them and why are you carrying them around with you?"

Gray sniffled, "My exit plan." He smiled sadly at Leo. "It's too much. I tried the meds and the therapies. They help for a while then I'm back to feeling like I can't breath through the pain. It's so strong it's almost physical. I don't want to feel like this the rest of my life Leo. Alone, depressed, anxious, and the worst part the guilt."

The only way Leo could describe it was an absolute cleshay. It was like getting hit with a ton of bricks. He suddenly felt the worry and stress his mom must of felt. The fear that someone you care about felt so low that taking their own life was the only option they saw. The desperation while trying to help and understand. Each new emotion and realization hit him like a continuous wave. He was absolutely terrified that Gray was thinking of taking his own life. A new kind of guilt swam to the forefront of his thoughts. Not the kind you drown in but the kind that tells you that you can do better than you have been. He had a lot if making up to do to his mom his friends and most importantly to Karen. She would've expected more from him than letting her death be his undoing. She only ever wanted to live to the fullest and he was tarnishing that legacy by his recent behaviors. He wasn't fixed he knew that but he was going to do better.

"You were planning on ending your life? Gray I didn't even realize you were going through all this. You've hidden it so well. Do you know when you plan on ending it?"

"Honestly tonight. I finally think I might have enough to do the job."

Leo sucked in a breath. Tonight?! Gray would of just fell asleep and not woke up. No one would've even noticed until the morning. Leo felt his hands start to shake as he reached and took Gary's hand. He enclosed the hand that held Gary's 'exit plan' with both of his hands.

"Please Gray don't do this." Gary looked away and Leo could see the tears starting again. Leo was on the verge himself. "Please listen to me. I know where you are at. I'm practically there myself. I had a plan too." Gray finally looked at the orange haired boy who could no longer hold his tears back. "I really did but now I think maybe I need a new plan and you do too."

Gray shook his head, "I've been trying Leo. I can't pretend to be happy anymore."

"Then let's not pretend anymore together ok? Ill stop pretending to not give a shit about anything and you stop pretending to be happy. Then maybe together we can get the help we really need. I was ready to end it all too Gray I really was. But I can't walk away from a friend that needs help. So please just hand me the pills and we will go back together and both of us will tell them what we've been hiding ok. I will try with you every step of the way. Please Gray, let's try it one more time ok?"

Gray started sobbing and put his head on Leo's shoulder. Leo felt Gray's hand release its grip and he sighed in relief as the pills fell into his own hand. As soon as he was sure he had them all he threw them all to scatter on the forest floor then wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy next to him. "It's ok Gray we are going to be ok I promise. We are going to fight for our lives back ok? Both of us together and this is the start."

Grays sobs had turned into sniffles after sometime. Leo was about to suggest they head back to camp when the sound of a twig or branch snapping caught the boy's attention. They looked at each other when they heard unfamiliar voices. Leo put his finger to his lips and Gray understood.

"Listen Laxus now is the perfect time…

..Yes i'm serious they are out looking for those other brats get the ones we need and come on. By the time they realize they are also missing we will be long gone…..do you got it. And Laxus do not disappoint me ok?"

Leo and Gray glanced at each other when another voice spoke.

"You think that kid of yours will come through Ivan?"

"Of course he will. He'd stand in a lightning storm with a metal rod if he thought it would make me proud of him." Ivan chuckled darkly, "Of course I do think in the end we will need to dispose of him with the other two. He will screw it up somehow he always does."

"That's cold that's your own kid man."

The voice was unmistakably evil it sent a chill down Leo's spine. "Please tell me you are not getting soft also Jose? If hate to lose another comrade."

"No sir. I'm with whatever you decide."

Gray shuddered and leaned back as he did the foliage they were on made a slight rustling noise.

"You hear that Ivan?"

Both boys closed their eyes and held their breath.

"Probably just the wind Jose."

"Yeah your probably right."

Leo exhaled and opened his eyes, then he screamed. Grays eyes popped open and both boys fell back in their now not so hidden haven.

Jose chuckled, "Looks like we found what was lost huh?"

Ivan crouched down and look at the boys. He sighed, " We will have to bring them with us now. Can't have them going back and letting on about our little plan now can we."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Leo held firmly.

"Me either." Gray was as seriously as his friend.

Jose laughed darkly. "Well," he pulled a gun from the back of his pants. Gray sucked in a breath and started to shake. "My little friend here says you're going to do exactly as I say understand." Both boys nodded, "Good now get out here and get to moving."

The boy came out from their spot, "I've got not rope but I'm a good aim got it?" The boys nodded again. "Good walk 2 pages in front of us in that direction," Jose pointed in said direction, " if we want you to change direction we will let ya know otherwise just keep walking and we will all get there safely. Any questions." The boys shook their heads no. Leo's heart was racing faster than it ever had before and he was sure Gray wasn't fairing much better. "Good then get moving."

The boys did as they were told Gray couldn't help but notice the sick smile on Ivan's face. This would be a whole new set of nightmares he was sure.

They had been walking for almost 45 minutes when an old cabin came into view. It was decrepit like in a scary movie. The door was on the ground beside the farm and most windows were busted out.

"Home sweet home boys," Jose joked.

Ivan just started at them sinisterly for a moment before he walked inside the cabin and come back with zip ties. When he spoke his voice still carried a chilly effect. "Both of you put your hand behind you. If you do exactly as you are told and cause me no grief you MIGHT make it out of this alive. I will have you know I have no qualms with ending your sorry existence if you disobey." He smile as the boys did as they were told.

After their hands were secured behind their backs they were led into the cabin and sat in a corner. "Now me and Ivan have nowhere to go. So we WILL be sitting right outside there. So don't think of running for it. You won't make it 10 feet and if you somehow do remember it's getting dark and you ain't got your hands."

Jose and Ivan laughed as they walked outside the cabin.

Leo turned to Gray, "Well this puts a whole new spin of fighting for our lives huh.?"

Gray stared at him for a minute before he smiled and shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Her messy blue hair framing the bright red face. She had defiantly been mortified having been caught with his notebook reading his poetry out loud. Gajeel couldn't stop smiling at the short girl looking bashfully down at her feet. Honestly he was completely lost in her presence and the urgency they rushed here with left at her feet. At least until Lyon had enough of the mush.

"Can you two play your lovey dovey crap later we need to find Gray and Leo."

The girl only squeaked at the insinuation which made Gajeel laugh at her. "Sure Lyon, you hear that shrimp me and you got some talking to do later."

She glared up at the tattooed man finally finding her voice again, "I'm not a shrimp."

Gajeel smiled, "Sure you're not." He walked over using her head as an armrest, "You're right no shrimp here, not short at all."

She batted his arm off her head and stomped her foot, " It's not my fault you are a giant."

He grinned from ear to ear but saved his retort after another impatient glance from Lyon. There were more pressing matters at the moment.

Mavis who had been enjoying the banter while standing alongside her short friend spoke up. "Why have you guys crossed the camp during the block down. I'm sure you didn't risk getting in serious trouble just to chat."

"Gray is out there in who knows what condition and I'm not going to sit and do nothing." Lyon spoke with a strong clear tone but when his raised his head his watery eyes betrayed his false bravado. "I know I'm a jerk most of the time and I act like I don't give a shit but Gray is more than just some foster brother to me. He is the only family over ever really had and I, I can't just…" The strong will teen closed his mouth when his voice began to shake.

Natsu stepped to stand next to Lyon and put a reassuring hand on the white haired boys shoulder. "Leo's out there somewhere too. We need to find our friends."

Zeref was the next to speak, "You know the camp and forest better than anyone Mavis. We could really use your guidance out there while we search." Natsu couldn't help but smile at his older brother. While Zeref still had both hands anxiously shoved in his jean pockets the shy teen held his head up maintaining eye contact while he spoke.

The girls cabin grew quit at Mavis seemed lost in thought. Natsu fingered at the rubber bracelet bands on his wrist while Zeref ran a hand through his black hair. Gajeel kept sneaking glances at the blue haired girl and Lyon stared out one of the cabin windows.

Unable to take the silence anymore Lyon spoke, "We don't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with maybe you could just tell us any useful info we might want before heading out."

Mavis ignored Lyon and turned to Levy, "If the boys had wandered in the direction of the road they would if been found by now. There is nothing but pasture on the other side of the road."

Levy nodded, "You are right and if they had went through camp or on the direction of the lake they would of been seen by a camper or staff." Levy chewed on her bottom lip as she thought, "If they had ran west they would of been going through the out side activities and would if been spotted by someone."

The boys listened Intently to the information. Mavis clapped her hands together, "That means most likely they went north. Now if you head north west the trees will thin out and eventually give way to farm land. I'm sure the staff has already been in contact with the owners of the land and they are probably looking themselves. If you head north east the trees get thicker but there are a few foot paths that they will find of they went that way. They will eventually lead them back to camp unless…"

Levy picked up where Mavis left off, "Unless they took the path that leads them to that old cabin that had been built and then abandoned long before Gramps built thus camp."

Mavis placed her hands on her hips,"Ok boys we will head north east. It's the most probable direction and the staff will have then other areas covered."

Lyon glanced hopefully around, "So you are going to help? We will be in serious trouble when it's all said and done."

Mavis's face glowed with one of her calming smiles, "Of course Lyon, sometimes what we are not supposed to do is the right thing. I never doubt what my heart tells me is right."

BR

Lucy looked frightened as the shadows of the forest raised in time with the sun setting. "Laxus are you sure we are going the right way? The seems like a pretty long detour not a short cut." The usually bubbly girl wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to comfort herself.

"Just keep walking I know where I'm going." His words were not an attempt to reassure her. His tone left no question that his words were an order. Lucy glanced over to Freed in hopes that the green haired man could talk to Laxus but Freed seemed lost in thought his eyes glued to the large blonds back.

Freed watched the back of the blond man's head as he followed behind. Something was not right, something big but Freed couldn't pinpoint what it was. Laxus had been stoically quiet but his shoulders remained tense, the muscles bunched and knotted. They also seemed to have been walking for a considerably long time and the forest was only getting thicker. They should of reached their destination by now. The slender teen felt his stomach twist as he stared at the man leading. Laxus was off, he was not leading them back to camp. Laxus was hiding something and the grim expression Freed saw on the blond's face when he turned back for a moment most assuredly meant it was something bad. Laxus was leading and it was all wrong. Freed should speak up, but he wouldn't because for some reason even if this man was leading him to certain betrayal Freed was going to follow him.

 _ **So you are going to stupidly follow this damaged boy into certain doom? You have a brain use it imbecile.**_

Freed swallowed thickly as the voice spoke up. _Yes, If he is going to try to self destruct then i need to be there for him. I am in love._

 _ **I'm so proud not only is my son an idiot but he's also a faggot. You will never truly stop disappointing me will you.**_

Freed felt his palms start to sweat.

 _ **You look completely unpresentable, you do realize this don't you? You should be ashamed of how you have managed your hair. I thought the fags at least had some kind of fashion since. Of course my faggot son is cracked in the head. Forever the failure forever the disappointment.**_

 _Please do not do this._ Even in his head his voice sounded weak and shaky.

 _ **Would you stop walking like a neanderthal! Stand up straight can you not accomplish even the simplest task of walking without failing. Pathetic, a fucking pathetic weak ignorant fag. That is my son my legacy. Truly Freed, the worst day of my life was the day your mother left that clinic without going through with the procedure. One weak moment and instead of an abortion she keeps you.**_

His entire body shook, it was nothing he had not heard before at 1st in real life and then in his head, but it still cut just as deep each time. He could feel his head start to throb in time with his pulse.

 _ **I never wanted a child and I surely did not want to have to pretend to be the father of the disgusting product of your mother's rape. It was sick the way she pretended like she loved you. I can only assume it was a coping mechanising for having to look at you and remember what happened to her. There is no way she, much less anyone else could ever truly love you. You were never meant to be loved. You should've never been born.**_

Freed shook his head side to side. _You are wrong, she does love me. I am her child and she has never regretted keeping me._

 _ **You have to be worthy of love Freed. You can't even keep your goddamn hands clean, your shirt straight, or brush your hair the appropriate number of strokes. You slack of instead of earning the love you crave so you are nothing. So I honestly do not care if you let this ignorant white trash lead you to doom because he is just like you. The resemblance is uncanny. He is nothing just like you.**_

The green haired teen felt a heat rush through his head like a large crashing wave. A damn somewhere had broke under the violent wieght it had been intrusted with. Freed had never known there had been a line not to be crossed until the bastard crossed it. "No, you are so very wrong!" His voice was strong and the outburst caused Laxus and Lucy to turn to Freed.

 _ **Don't you dare raise your voice to me you worthless piece of shi…**_

"Shut up! I will not hear it no more. I'm done with your impossible rules and expectations. I will never be good enough for you. I have listened to you berate and hate me my entire life. My existence has been spent walking forward only for you to shove me back. Some how though I endured. Even when you told me I was worthless and stupid. When I felt like nothing I still kept going. I survived the hell that is you and I will continue to survive despite you! But you will not use the filth you spew on him. You know nothing about him and what he has been through. I will not allow you to speak ill of Laxus, I care enough about him and myself to cease this poison. You might continue to speak but I will no longer listen to anything you have to say." His breath came out ragged now but he felt the waves of heat settle and die out. Instead of the the pressure pushing against a wall his head now had a calm ripple running through it. A small humble smile graced his lips as he felt the adrenaline give in to a calmness he had craved for so long. He basked in his new peace for a few seconds before he noticed the 2 blonds staring at him. After he realized they were staring at him Freed also realized they had stopped walking. When had that happened, had they been stopped very long.

"It's very rude to stare at someone," he scolded them but his voice had no real anger in it. HIs eyes grew big as the reality kicked it, "I was speaking out loud, I was off in my own world wasn't I?" His voice fell to a whisper.

Lucy walked up and placed a hand on each of Freed's shoulders pulling him to face her, "Don't you dare hang your head like you are ashamed Freed Justine! You should be proud that you found the courage to stand up for yourself. I'm so happy that you finally see some self worth and I commend you for raising your voice and telling that asshole to shut up. You have to get loud to be heard by a bully, you did nothing wrong."

Lucy pulled him into a warm hug before releasing him. Laxus who had been watching from a few steps away moved in as Lucy moved back. His eyes lingered on the vibrant green hair and the newly formed blush that was dust Freed's face. "You stood up to your old man for me?"

"Only to the voice in my head, but yes."

"Freed you are really an amazing person and I don't deserve one ounce of your trust. We are not alike, you are a honest good person and I'm the guy that will let you down in the end. You're strong enough to face your demons and I keep crawling back to mine. Do not ever compare us like that again, because you are a mountain and i'm just the dirt." Laxus chewed on the inside of his cheek looking everywhere but in Freed's eyes.

"How can you say that? Laxus you are like some incredible giant that I look up to. I could never look so lowly upon you and for you to suggest I do is ludacris. You may not see all that you are as of yet but I can see it and it is beautiful to me." Freed placed his hands on his hips ready to argue the point.

"I'm a snake Freed. You are out here trusting me when you know we are going the wrong way, standing up to your old man for me and I'm leading you guys straight to my devil of a father so he can use you 2 to make a profit."

Lucy's brown eyes widened as she looked from Freed to Laxus. Freed kept his composure however, "Yes I followed you even though I knew something wasn't right. I trusted and still trust you even if you wait til the last minute to prove my trust right. I know you care and I know you are a good person. You just don't know it yet but I believe you will get there."

Laxus shook his head, "My dad wants to hold you guys ransome. I am literally one of your kidnappers. I lied and i'm leading you straight to him. How can you still have any faith in me? We are almost there. I am on the edge of throwing you to the wolves and you still want to follow me?"

"I would follow you to the end of the earth just to prove my faith in you. I have no doubt if you threw me to the wolves you would save me minutes later. Laxus I trust you with my life."

Laxus ran a hand through his hair. This guy was unbelievable, he was so close to where he couldn't turn back. He should be running, he should be getting as far away as possible. Instead this man was waiting for Laxus to let him down…...unless he possibly didn't let Freed down. There is no way Laxus could live up to what Freed see's in him but maybe he could be more than the man who betrayed him.

"Fuck, I have never questioned my every decision as much as I do with you."

Freed frowned, "I make you doubt yourself?"

"No you make me want to be better." Laxus saw Lucy smile as Freed wrapped his arms around the tall blond. "Listen he was expecting us a little bit ago so we need to hightail it back before he realizes we ain't showing up."

Laxus saw Lucy's smile fall instantly and before he could turn around he heard a very distinctive click of a gun being cocked. Keeping Freed and Lucy behind him he turn to face his own demon.

Ivan smirked as he placed the muzzle of his gun on the forehead of his son. Laxus said nothing staring through the gun at his father's eyes. The cold enjoyment they took at hurting other caused a shiver to run down his spine. It was that moment he realized his father would have no problem with killing his own son.

"Im disappointed but not surprised. I guess you no longer have a purpose in this plan. We both know I don't like carrying dead weight and I'm far from sentimental. Take heart in the fact that the old man and his feelings will ensure you a proper burial. Good bye son."

Laxus closed his eyes and prayed Freed took this moment to run.


	12. Chapter 12

Zeref followed closely behind Mavis marveling at how swiftly she moved through the forest in her bare feet. Natsu kept in time right behind his brother. Lyon followed him, next Levy, and last was Gajeel. They rushed fearing Grays state of mind, they rushed because the blue sky had giving way to shades of purple glittered with stars, and they rushed because somehow as mismatched as they all were they had become something stronger than friends and 2 members of their patchwork family were missing. The sense of urgency they shared had only been amplified when Gajeel had noticed a handful of white pills scattered on the forest floor. Lyon recognized some of them being the kind Gray took, they had to be Gray's that would be the only explanation. It unnerved Lyon to think Gray was carrying his meds around instead of taking them and also guilt from not noticing his foster brother silently acting out in such a way. At least it was a clue though however erie it may be. They had found no sure signs of Leo and only hoped that when they found Gray they would find the other as well.

In front Mavis had slowed and came to a stop. She motioned for everyone to gather close.

"There are 2 footpaths branching off at this point. The paths meet at the cabin so if they took one way it would eventually lead to the cabin and loop back to here. We will need to split up here that way we won't miss them if they did follow the loop back this way. Levy will have to lead on the less overgrown path and I'll lead on the other." Mavis's usually light expression was clouded with seriousness. "We foolishly left without flashlights and the sun is within minutes of being completely gone. Levy stay on the path, go slow and steady you will get lost in the dark if you don't. Stay together within eyesight no one runs ahead. Zeref and Natsu will go with me Gajeel and Lyon follow Levy. We will meet at the cabin and go back to camp together. Are we all ok with that?"

Silent nods was all there was after Mavis's strategy was laid out of them. The carefree spirit of the barefoot girl seem to be tightening with each passing moment. The forest usually held a sense of peace for her but the forest was too quiet. It's natural energy seemed sharp instead of relaxed and it showed through on Mavis. Mavis being on edge was a somber sign of the current situation. After quite goodbyes and safe wishes each group headed on their own path losing sight of the other much quicker than they wanted to.

"Just a small town girl living in a lonely world she took the midnight train goin ANYWHERE! Just a city boy born and raised in south detroit, HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN ANYWHEEEEERE!"

"If you don't stop singing fucking Journey songs I swear I will cut your damn tongue out!" Jose's chest was heaving in and out with anger. The stupid ginger kid had been half singing half screaming the songs for the last half hour. Even walking as far away from the cabin as he dared he could still hear the idiotic teen. He couldn't wait til Ivan got back from looking for Laxus, Jose was already sick of babysitting these kids.

Leo looked toward his captor from his spot on the floor then back to Gray, "I thought everyone loved Journey." Leo shrugged as if the threat of death had been no big deal. Gray had figured out quickly that Leo used apathy to cope but he was beginning to worry that Leo's could care less attitude was going to get them killed and Gray found he no longer wanted to die. Gray elbowed Leo as best he could with his hand constricted behind his back.

"Owe," Leo looked over at Gray and rolled his eyes at the cautionary face the other teen gave him. "Whatever I'll just sit here and be mind numbingly bored."

"Good," their captor gave both boys a venomous before he walked back out of the cabin.

"Are you trying to get us killed Leo?" Gray looked at his friend.

"No I thought we decided to live after our mushy bromance moment in the forest earlier today."

"You realize you are not funny, not even sarcastic funny right?" Gray couldn't help but smile despite the situation. The dark haired boy started to wiggle in his spot. "This floor is making my butt hurt." He continued to maneuver around trying to find the least uncomfortable spot.

"Yeah mine went numb a long time ago." Leo groaned as he rolled his head trying to stretch his neck.

Gray tried to lean back but with his hands tied together trying to lean back twisted his wrists uncomfortably. As he straightened up and pulled his arms back to the original position he felt his fingers pass over a hard coldness. Curious he let his fingers search blindly behind him until he would the object. It was cold flat with jagged edges. His sense of touch gave him hope as his mind whirled with new lines of thought.

"Leo, look behind me at my hands. I think I found something great! I can't see myself, is it what I think it is?"

Leo leaned back taking a quick glance before sitting back up. "Congrats Gray you found a broken piece of glass, I'm sure you will do great things with it." The sarcastic teen went back to trying to roll his shoulders.

Gray stared at Leo with his jaw clenched. Feeling the heat from Gray's glare Leo looked back at his friend, "What!"

Gray only glared in response.

"You seriously want me to get excited because you found some broken glass? You are going to end up cutting yourself on the jagged edge because its sharp…..sharp enough to cut you….." Gray watched as Leo connected the dots. " Or Maybe sharp enough to cut zip ties because broken glass is usually jagged and sharp. Holy shit Gray!"

"I'm going to scoot behind you and will have to try to do this together blindly. Keep watch on the door Leo and i'll try to cut you loose."

Leo felt Gray's hand feel out and find his. The adrenaline was now rush through both boys at the hope of getting free and the fear of getting caught. It was much harder to actual cut the zip tie than his head had imagined. Leo felt the shape bite of the glass as Gray fumbled trying to use the glass to cut. The glass dug into Leo's palm again as Gray tried to angle the glass to cut in an upward motion.

"Shit Gray, do you maybe want to try not slicing me up as well?"

Frustrated Gray leaned forward and cursed under his breath as he did the glass caught on something unexpectedly. Not thinking Gray yanked angrily and the resistance that had stopped him snapped like a band and he flew forward onto his face.

Leo had felt the snag also and was almost pulled over with Gray but before the dark haired teen could pull them both over Leo felt all the pull let go of his arms and the constriction on his wrist fall away. Unbelieving he sat gap mouth for a few seconds before he sprang Into action.

"Dammit, Leo I'm stuck I can't push myself back up…...Leo did you hear me?" Gray tried to twist his head to see the other boy.

Leo winced as he saw Gray's hands. He felt bad for complaining about the few cuts he had ended up with. Both of Gray's palms were covered in cuts from gripping the sharp glass.

"Hey Leo what's going on?"

"Hold still for a moment than you'll be able to get up."

"What?" Gray questioned as he felt a hand take the glass from him. "Wait it worked, your free." Gray was grinning from ear to ear as he felt a rhythmic sawing of the glass chewing through the zip tie.

Within minutes the tie snapped and Gray started to push himself off the floor but regretted it immediately. He sucked in a pained breath as he put pressure on his palms. Leo reached down putting his arms around Gray helping to pull him up taking the pressure off his damaged hands.

Once both boys were on their feet the wasted no time peaking out a window to discover Jose's location. Fearing they wouldn't be able to spot him in the dark they were relieved to see the light from his phone give his location away. Seeing this Leo motioned for Gray to follow him to the back of the cabin where a busted window seemed the best option for escape.

Crouching under the window both boys mustered up and strength or courage the had left. "We will have to be as quiet at we can but once we hit that tree line we run as fast as we can." Gray nodded in agreement.

Taking one last breath the boys locked eyes a silent understanding passing between them that it was time. Standing up Gray first then Leo pulled themselves up, over, and out of the window.

Turning their backs to the cabin the boys silently moved toward the tree line behind the cabin.

They crept away with no intentions of turning back until they heard an unfamiliar voice scream a very familiar name.

"GAJEEL!" rang from the front of the cabin. Both boys stopped and looked at each other before turning and running full speed I the direction of the scream.

Levy had been the 1st to break through the tree line on the front side if the cabin with Lyon right behind her. They had no reason to assume there would be danger and in the dark no one had seen the stranger standing waiting.

As Levy stepped into the open her eyes widened in shock as this stranger came into view. Lyon came to a sudden stop almost running into Levy as he fought sight of the new person.

"And who the fuck are you kids?" The man questioned as he pulled something from his waistband.

Levy couldn't answer but gasped in shock as she saw him pull the gun and point it at her. Lyon started to move himself in front of Levy but the body tearing from the trees surprised him. The idiot surely wouldn't be so stupid Lyon thought.

The stranger was just as surprised as Levy and Lyon had been when another body rushed from the trees. His reaction time slowed by the shock if the surprise and before he could re aim his gun properly he was hit with enough force to take him to the ground and send the gun flying.

Gajeel smashed into the man at full speed. He felt the air rush out of his lungs as he crashed into the man taking them both down. They rolled across the ground the other man rolling a few feet further than Gajeel. As Gajeel sucked air back into his lungs he tried to get his bearing straight and pull himself to his feet. He saw the other man doing the same. Not wanting to lose his advantage Gajeel rushed the man again this time pulling his right arm back and swinging it around meeting the other man's stomach with his fist.

Jose stumbled back holding his stomach, pissed at himself for letting this brat get the upper hand. He snarled at the watch his new enemy pull both fist up ready to strike again. The kids shift side to side ready to react to Jose should he choose to attack. Jose used his crouch as an advantage to reach into his boot without the brat seeing.

As he straightened up into a standing position he smirked. "Not too bad, not too bad but it's not going to be good enough kid."

Gajeel eyed the man suspiciously, "This kid just plowed you down old man."

Jose gritted his teeth, "The name is Jose not old man. I can not stand you overly confident shitty brats. I'm not going to play little games with you. Come at me like a man or keep talking shit because you're scared."

"Sure as shit ain't scared of you." Jose smile as Gajeel took the bait and closed the gap ready to fight with his fist. He waited for Gajeel to swing with his right arm leaving his rib cage exposed. Jose saw his moment and swung under Gajeel's right are with his left arm.

Levy saw light from the moon reflect off something in Jose's hand as he swung under Gajeel. Everything happened so fast and she couldn't warn him in time. She felt Lyon rush past her while she watched in shock.

Gajeel's fist faltered as a sharp pain rushed through his right side. He looked down in time to see Jose's hand pull back and retract a 6 inch serrated blade from under his rib cage. Jose snickered at the confused expression on the younger man's face before he stepped forward once again plunging the knife into Gajeel this time deep into his stomach.

He held the knife there smiling at Gajeel, "Told ya you were over confidant. I could finish ya now but I think it'll be funner if I just let ya bleed out instead." Jose yanked the knife out of the teen and watched as he stumbled back falling to the ground.

The terror that was filling Levy finally let go as she watch Gajeel fall. Her feet started moving as she ran toward the fallen teen. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out loud, "GAJEEL!"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN/ Thank you all for the reviews! They mean very much to me. I'm sorry if my updating slows down a little more life keeps happening and I have to participate. I posted this once and read through and took it down to fix a few mistakes although I'm sure there are plenty more. I'm very bad at editing. Anyway thank you again!**

Lyon stood facing Jose, Levy and the injured Gajeel behind him. Jose smirked as he tossed the knife casually in the air catching it again by the handle. Lyon could hear Levy talking to Gajeel trying to keep him still. Lyon wasn't sure what he was going to do or how he was going to fight back weaponless but he knew he had stay in between his friends and this crazy bastard.

"So what's with all you fucking brats wandering around in the woods today? I got enough shit to deal. I'm not a fucking babysitter!" Jose complained.

The teen age boy glared, "What the hell is some middle aged psycho doing out here with a gun? Listen we're not trying to cause trouble we are just looking for our friends. You just scared us with the gun so we panicked. Whatever you have going on isn't of any interest to us. We can take our friend and pretend like we never saw you I swear."

Jose shook his head, "Now come on kid, don't be so stupid. How ya going to explain your bleeding friend over there? Unfortunately you guys won't be going anywhere, I'm about to make sure of that. Although that little lady right there might be useful later when I'm bored."

Gajeel immediately tried to get up and was shoved back down by Levy. She turned her head to Jose, "I rather be skinned alive than help you with your boredom."

Jose snickered as he waved his knife back and forth, "That can be arranged also."

Once again Levy had to push the injured teen down. He growled in frustration. "Do not growl at me like some animal mister. You need to stay down!" She held both hand over the wound on his stomach. It was the deeper and the flow if red out of it frightened her to no end.

"Please stay down. I've been in love with you for weeks I swear, you can't bleed to death before we get to have a real conversation." Maybe it was the quiver in her voice or the fuzzy cold feeling all over his body but he was too exhausted to argue. Defeated he rest his head back on the ground.

Lyon circled to the right a little. If this guy lunged at him he didn't want to end up fallIng back on the other teens. It had gotten impossible to see very far out but Jose was close enough not to lose sight of. The reflection from the knife catching on the little moonlight that made it through the trees. No plan only adrenaline to guide him Lyon decided he wasn't going to wait for Jose anymore. Lyon sprung forward in an attempt to catch the other man off guard. The blood rushing through his ears was so loud that he didn't hear anything else so he was surprised when Jose turned his attention away from Lyon.

Jose had his eyes on the white hair knowing the impatient kid would move soon. All these teenage brats acted like they had no time. His lips curved in a slick smile when he saw the kid spring forward but the sudden sound of leaves and twigs being trampled caught his attention and he turned his head. He couldn't see anything in the blasted darkness that enveloped them and snapped his head back to the white haired brat just a second to late.

Lyon put all his had into moving his feet as fast as he could. Head down he barreled at Jose and didn't look up until he felt his head impact into the man's soft stomach with a vicious force. Jose was knocked onto his back with all the air knocked out of him. His grip on the knife failed and Lyon was swift to grab it from where it had fallen. Jose groaned and Lyon knew it wouldn't be long until he was back on his feet.

"That's probably not what they meant when they told you to use your head but at least you can't damage that brain anymore than it already is." Lyon scowled at the joke. This was not the time to be funny.

"You're not the least bit funny Gray, this is certainly a time for a more serious attitude." Lyon scolded. Leo must of be rubbing off on Gray. Trying to make light of such a situation. Lyon stood motionless for a moment before he sharply sucked in a breath and turned his head the direction of his foster brother. "Oh my God Gray!"

The raven haired teen cooly smiled back, "So this is interesting huh?"

Lyon's joy was uncontainable at the now found teens. Leo giggled like an idiot behind Gray. "I take it you missed us but let's not forget our new pain in the ass friend over there. We already spent too much time together but he loves Journey songs."

Jose had a look of utter disgust on his face as he pulled himself up off the ground. He watch the way the white haired kid stiffened and turned to face him knife in hand and at the ready. "This was suppose to be an easy fucking snatch and go. I wasn't suppose to be babysitting a bunch of brats who don't know thier place. I better be getting a bigger cut for dealing with this crap."

Lyon cocked an eyebrow, "You are out numbered and you lost your knife. I'm pretty sure we are the ones babysitting now."

Jose's smirk didn't leave his face which annoyed Gray, "You look amazingly stupid smiling like a dumbass after you lost."

"You all are pretty stupid. You realize your friends still over there bleeding out right. It'll take at least 3 or 4 of ya to carry that large ass back to whatever Hell y'all sprung from. That leave only one or 2 to watch me and I think those odds are in my favor."

Leo and Gray looked at Gajeel only now noticing the injured teen. Worry traced both their faces. Gray knew his hands were damaged beyond being able to physically defend himself and carrying someone would be painful too. The raven haired teen knew in the darkness it's likely no one would notice but he found himself with his hands behind his back anyway. In the dark he missed the knowing look Leo shot him.

Gajeel groaned from his spot in the grass. How the hell did he end up the fucking useless one. He shivered and watch Levy bite her lip as he did. She was like a little angel. Maybe that love at first sight junk wasn't junk because he found the more he stared at get the more he could believe in that sappy crap. He'd better look away. As he turned his head a glint in the grass caught his eyes and they went wide. He reached up and grabbed Levy by the front of her shirt pulling her ear to his lips and began to whisper instructions for the shrimp to follow while never taking his the glint in the grass. Her eyes widen as she listened to him and her eyes followed his line of sight.

"What if I mess it up?" she whispered to him.

"Listen shrimp just follow the instructions I gave you if you have to use it. Hopefully though it won't come to that." He squeezed her hand and she couldn't help but notice how weak it felt for such a brute like him. "No time to waste shrimp it's now or never." She nodded in understanding before jumping up and running towards the glint in the grass.

Jose saw the girl jump up and decided what ever she was after was worth the risk and took off after her. Smirking even wider in realization of what she must be going for.

Lyon was shocked when Jose took off but hearing Gajeel yell Levys name shook him and he chased after the villain.

It hadn't been a long run but when she heard Gajeel yell her name she turned around in time to see Jose coming right for her a sick grin smiled plastered on his face. Her stomach flopped and she couldn't help the small shriek that came from her mouth. She grabbed the item following Gajeel's instructions pointed and squeezed the trigger.

The bang from the gun stopped everyone. Jose's smirk fell off his face and he looked down and fell. "You little fucking bitch!" He screamed, "You fucking shot my leg. You shot my fucking leg!"

Gajeel spoke up weakly trying to rise to his elbows but failing, "I told ya aim for the chest but a hit is a hit!"

Shaking Levy stood up, "I was actually aiming for the stupid smirk bit i'll take what I can get."

Leo was now at Levys side, "I know how to use one of those because ya know some extreme father son bonding at the gun range. Want me to take that?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, "Although you look fucking hot holding it!"

"Hey!"

Leo looked back at Gajeel, "Seems maybe you're not available but still hot." Levy rolled her eyes handing Leo the gun and sprinting back to Gajeel. Leo now smirked at Jose, "Hey Gray remember those zip ties in his back pocket?"

Gray smiled, "I sure do!" He stopped short of actually reaching in the man's pocket for the ties. Understanding Leo spoke.

"Hey Lyon help your bro out he fucked his hands up on a piece of glass and can't really grab the ties."

Lyon gave Gray a curious and stern look meaning he wanted an explanation later.

Jose grumbled and groaned at Lyon roughly pulled both hands back and contained the villain.

Leo smiled widely, "DONT STOP BELIEVING! HOLD ON TO THE FEEEEELING!"

"Shut him up! He sounds like a dying moose." Gajeel whined.

FT FT FT FT

"Bang."

Laxus jerked then opened his eyes the annoyance clear.

"Come now son I actually still need ya for a bit. Greenie get your ads over here." Freed did as he was told not hiding his look of disgust even a little bit. As he neared Ivan the man grabbed him putting an arm around him and holding the gun to Freed's temple. "Now Laxus son, you will walk in front with little Blondie over there and will stay right here safe and sound with me unless someone tries to act heroic then he might not be so safe and sound. Got it?"

Laxus ground out the works like they were difficult to say, "Got it."

Ivan smiled almost pleasantly, "Good now let's go."

Silently Laxus led with Lucy right behind him. Ivan made the tail with Freed tightly in his grasp.


	14. Chapter 14

Makarov gave a defeated sigh. The sun had gone down making the search more difficult, Laxus wasn't answering his phone, and now with the new information Elfman had just given him Makarov was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

He rubbed his temples with both hands, "So you went to pass meds and all the boys from that cabin are gone?"

The nurse nodded his large head, "Yes sir. I guess they decided to search themselves. Kind of a manly move if you ask me."

Jellal straightened from the wall he was leaning on, "Sir I think we might need to head back out. I know the local law told us to come back to camp that they had it handled but it's dark and they don't know these woods like we do." Makarov nodded in agreement. "Beside Erza and Mira already headed back out half an hour ago."

"What?! Without my consent?" barked the short old man.

Elfman laughed, "I've never seen them wait for your consent before what would stop them now."

Makarov rolled his eyes at Elfman and then focused back at Jellal, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jellal looked at the short man like he was insane, "You've met them right? I was sworn to secrecy and I didn't want to die today."

"Not manly," Elfman grinned.

Jellal shot Elfman and look of pure annoyance, "Fine i'll tell Mira you are the one who squealed and save myself." Elfman's face went as white as his hair. Jellal crossed his arms over his chest, "That's what I thought.

Makarov just shook his head. Each and every one of these children were brats but from that first moment they step foot in his camp he knew they were his brats and he'd live and if he had to die of them. That's just the way it was and he wouldn't have it any other way.

FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT FT

 _ **What a wonderful predicament you have yourself in now Freed.**_

Freed's cheeks puffed out tinted red from the barrage of intense emotions running through his head. The teen walked stiffly uncomfortable with the contact of Ivan's arm around his shoulder and neck. The man would sometimes toy with a stand of Freed's hair and laugh when the teen would tense up and flinch. By now freed knew the man was doing it in purpose after he saw Freed's reaction the first time.

 _ **I find myself so immensely amused but the stupidity of your whole situation. If you hadn't been slumming with the blond ape you would be safe and sound now.**_

 _He is not an ape. I don't have and time to care about anything you have to say right now. If you remember I'm done with you now._

 _ **Yes I remember your incredibly loud declaration. That doesn't mean I'm done with you though. You hear a dead man's voice in your head that kind of mental illness does not just dissipate at your will.**_

 _At least you can admit you are not real now._

 _ **Yet you still converse with me even when we both know I'm not real. You said you were going to ignore me, you have no follow through. Much like your mother when she went to rid her body of the parasite inside her, she had no follow through either.**_

The teen sighed, his moment of courage and strength earlier seeming like a far off memory. The voice seemingly stretching and wrapping Freed's entire brain with its toxic webs. The voice, the dead step father's voice drained the teen of any self confidence much like the real man had done when he was alive. It didn't help that Freed had no control over what was happening and it made him feel anxious and weak.

 _ **Well you can at least take peace in know you and the blonde ape will die together. Although it will be no romantic feat. Much less like a romantic novel and more like one of those trashy lifetime movies you see on cable.**_

The voice laughed and Freed swore it was the most obnoxious sound to ever reach his ears. The teen was all but ready to give in to his defeat when he felt the man holding him come to an abrupt stop.

"What the fuck was that?" Ivan looked around trying to see in the dark while rubbing his forehead. "I swear greenie you move you are dead." Ivan released Freed long enough to bend down and pick up a curious object. Lucy and Laxus had turned to the kidnapper intrigued as well. When Ivan rose he held a neon green colored rubber band in his hand. "It a fuck bracket thing. Says 21 pilots on it. Where the hell this come fall from?"

Ivan started to scan the dark foliage around. Laxus let his own eyes gaze around the area also. "I swear Laxus if you are trying to pull something slick it will not end well for you. You toss this at me?" Ivan waved the rubber bracelet for the blonde to see.

The blond's contempt for the man was apparent in his voice as he spoke. "I'm not really the bracelet type plus I've been walking in front of you and you could see me the entire time. I have no clue where it came from."

"Well it didn't just fall from the sky, it had to of came from somewhere…...from someone." Ivan's eyes narrowed to slits as he looked around again. When he spoke again his words came out slowly dripping with venom. "I want to make it very clear to ANY and ALL, I have killed before and I will not hesitate to do it again. I only need you alive long enough to demand the money. Do you understand my game, my rules."

"Strange," thought Freed out loud. He knew he had seen those before, the exuberant Natsu kid always had at least half a dozen on his wrist, but how would one have gotten all the way to where they were now.

 _ **Well I can not wait to see where this turn of events will take us. Although without a good timed distraction the mystery bracelet thrower will be of no use if that gun is still trained right on you. It's obvious from their choice of weapon they have no real defense against this mans gun. A well timed distraction.**_

Freed did not respond, but briefly made eye contact with Laxus. Laxus watched Freed for only a second before casting his eyes elsewhere, his feelings of guilt making it hard to look at the person whose life was now in danger because of him. Freed wanted to go to Laxus and tell him it was all ok but he knew he couldn't. The voice pulled him back from reality and back to the conversation inside his head.

 _ **Honestly I can not wait to see the idiot's face when he demands a ransom for you.**_

 _You know very well that my mother would not have the funds for that. You conveniently left us out of your will, he can demand all he wants but there is nothing to give. Who knows how he will react he seems to have a plan all set out but from what I've learned from Laxus he can go from calm and collected to a volcano in a moments notice._

 _ **Exactly.**_

Freed's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the one word answer. _Exactly? Exactly what?_

 _ **That would be utterly crushing news to learn. It would ruin his well thought out plan wouldn't it. It would certainly be a distracting bit of news to learn don't you think. Maybe unsettling enough to distract a person from their current task.**_

 _Yes let's set the unstable man with the gun off in a rage, what an amazing idea._

 _ **Exactly. My. Point.**_

Freed was more than frustrated with the conversation and was ready to make that point known until the the realization hit him.

There was someone out there. Ivan however was cautious and on edge it would be hard for an unarmed person to get the upper hand on a man ready with a gun. Whoever was out there would need for Ivan's attention to be else where for a moment if they wanted to be able to do anything.

 _They need him to be distracted. We need a distraction._

 _ **Well perhaps it does have a brain afterall.**_

Freed took a deep breath before he spoke, "Unfortunately your game might not be very well thought out. The target at the end seems to be substantial financial gain on your part but I happen to know that while the Justine name still hold great value the Justine bank account is not as fortunate."

Freed felt the man behind him stiffen for a moment before he used the arm around the teen shoulder to pull them face to face. In a low yet deadly voice Ivan asked, "What exactly are you telling me?"

 _ **You are all he is looking at, now you just have to keep his attention.**_

"You need to speak up NOW kid. For your own sake you better be very clear with what you are going to say." Freed swallowed thickly and nodded at the order.

"I'm sure you know that my stepfather was a self made man. His parents died when he was just a little older than myself. They were not very well off when they passed he was left with nothing but the clothes he had and an old buick." As uncomfortable as it was Freed made sure he kept eye contact as he spoke. Freed needed to keep Ivan concentrated on him and him alone. "My step father worked day and night and spent many years struggling before he worked his way up in life socially and monetarily. He took no hand outs and put in all the work. The man may have been a cold hearted bastard but he knew the value of a dollar and hard work. He ended up doing very well for himself. He took care of my mother well and I never needed anything, although anything I wanted I had to earn one way or another. He often would tell me how disappointing it was to know he had to work for all he had and I was born into comfort. Of course he hide his disdain around my mother and I was not going to trade off her happiness for mine. "

Ivan rolled his tongue over his teeth then leaned in so he and Freed were nose to nose,"If there is a point it had better be made soon."

Freed felt small but faked an air of disenchantment towards Ivan's threat, "The point being he was cold hearted, strategic, and felt as though any advantage in life was undeserved and would teach nothing. His intentions had been to send me out of the house the moment I turned 18 so I could learn the way he did. When he became terminally ill he strategized a new plan. He liquidated all stocks and bonds and emptied all the accounts before his death. He gave the money to museum's or it went to politics. The cars were gifted to golf buddies. He had quit paying taxes on the properties even the house we lived in, they had to be sold to pay off debt. He cancelled the life insurance. We could only take what we were wearing the day they finally seized our home. Luckily my mother still had her ring which she sold to set us up for a few months til we found our feet. He intended for me to learn the way he did. My mother and I live in a small 2 bedroom townhome. She is a receptionist at a local insurance company working to get her license. My point is she is a single mother who make 14 dollars an hour. I do not think she is capable of what you had hoped for."

Ivan was motionless at he stared at the green haired teen but there was a fury building behind his eyes and Freed was quite frankly terrified. Finally the man spoke, "You are lying."

Freeds voice was softer, "No, I wish I was. The guilt eats at me, my mom has to struggle because of me. I'm the complication, I have always been."

Freed let his eyes meet the ground for a brief moment before he felt something cold against his forehead. He didn't have to look back up to know what it was but he did anyway. The gun pressed into Freed's skin as Iran's cold face glared.

"Well I don't need any complications and I really have no point in keeping you around now."

Freed felt chills run down his spine as his mind reached a new conclusion.. He had not thought this through, he was useless to the man with money. Now he was going to die. His poor mother, he had promised her that when he came back they would both be better at managing his illness. He wanted to go out on a real date with Laxus. Laxus, if he lives through this is going to blame himself. Laxus won't forgive himself. It couldn't end this way.

"Please don't," Lucy whimpered.

Ivan smirked at the fear in her voice. His smirk however faded when he looked to his son. The large blond stood hands clenched at his sides. Ivan could see his son's muscles flex and spasm from anger and adrenaline. The look Laxus met Ivan with was almost as cold and hard as his father's. Ivan shook his head at his son, "Now, now, Laxus let's not do anything stupid. Know when to cut your loses kid. There's nothing you can do for him, no matter how fast you move he will be dead before his body hits the ground. This is the time to back down and worry about your own skin."

Laxus stared at his father then took one strong step toward the man as a sign of defiance. Ivan's mouth gaped open then quickly snapped shut. They both kept their eyes locked on each other in silence for what seemed like forever to Freed. When Laxus finally spoke his word came out sounding like a low predatory growl and for the first time in his life Ivan feared Laxus.

"You are right, if you decide to pull that trigger I won't be fast enough to save him, but I guarantee nothing will stop me from destroying you. There will be no going back, there will be nothing worth going back for so i'll have nothing to lose and I'm not scared of you anymore. If something happens to Freed then all the pain and torture you've dealt out in your life will pale in comparison to the hell i'm going to give you."

Laxus took another step toward the man with the gun and then another. Ivan realized that this time his son was not going to back down. In one swift motion Ivan pushed Freed to the ground and out of his way as he aim the gun at his advancing son. "It's was a good show Laxus but in the end I always come out on top. Say good bye son."

Laxus halted his advance and smiled a warm genuine smile at Ivan, "Goodbye dad." Ivan was confused by the sudden change in the blond's face.

"Yeah goodbye dude."

Ivan jumped and turned to the voice that had suddenly spoke from behind him.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Now was the time. Mavis had had to almost sit on Natus to keep him from acting to early and getting someone hurt. She couldn't blame him though it had been incredibly hard to watch it all happen and not jump in but they didn't have to wait any longer. They couldn't wait any longer.

Natsu held the rock that was almost as big as his head high with both hands. Zeref and Mavis right behind him. The pink haired boy grinned like an idiot as he finally reached his desired destination. His grin got even bigger as the blond jerk actually smiled at him.

Laxus spoke, "Goodbye dad."

Natsu couldn't help himself, "Yeah goodbye dude."

The man turned around in shock at the boy standing behind him. Natus didn't give him any time to grasp the situation before he brought the rock down right on Ivan's head. The man crumble to the dirt in a heap at Natsu's feet. Natsu left the rock right beside the man and ran to the sobbing blonde girl.

He stopped in front of her, "Hey Luc make sure you tell Gray about me being all badass ninja like ok? He thinks he can beat me in a fight but you just saw how sneaky and awesome I can be."

The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Natsu and buried her head in his chest but her sobs turned into honest laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

Laxus walked over to the slender teen sitting on his rump in the dirt. Even in the dark Laxus could see Freed's eyes opened impossibly wide staring up at him a look of shock plastered on his face. Freed had every right to carry that look, the damn guy had been inches away from death and that had frightened the large blond way more than he wanted to admit. If Natsu had been 5 minutes later, if Ivan hadn't faltered for a moment when Laxus had raged, it could have turned out very differently. Laxus didn't know how to react to the whirlwind of emotion running through him. These type of feeling were still new and he was still learning. Freed looked up at the large blond standing above and they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before he opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Laxus.

"Just what in the fuck were you trying to do?" the anger in the voice took Freed by surprise and his jaw dropped as he gaped in surprise at the lash out. Freed slowly pushed himself up off the ground and dusted himself off choosing to ignore the snappy blonde for the moment. Laxus crossed both arms over his chest frustrated at the lack of response ,"Seriously Freed what were you trying to do? Did you want to die or are you really that stupid? From where i stood it looked like you weren't using your head at all!"

The green haired teens head whipped up with disbelieving look on his face. Laxus had his full attention now. As a matter of fact Laxus had everyone's attention. Lucy started to speak up for Freed but the other teen held a slender arm out and shook his head no. The blond girl huffed but closed her mouth and glared at Laxus. Freed's lips pressed into a thin line as he also crossed his arms over his chest while facing Laxus. "I beg your pardon?" he asked the taller man. Freed had honestly believed he was going to die, but he didn't so why was Laxus so angry. Freed was utterly confused but more than that he was hurt.

Laxus could feel his heart racing in his chest. Freed had been in danger. Freed hadn't thought and put his life in danger. Laxus couldn't stop seeing the gun pressed to Freed's head, he couldn't stop hearing Ivan deliver his death sentence, and he couldn't stop seeing a scene of what could've happened in his head. It made him scared and it made him angry that Freed had been so reckless.

"Why would you tell him about your money situation? Did you think he was the kind of person to just let you tag along for fun if you weren't any use to him? I mean any person with a little common sense wouldn't tell a murderous sociopath that the only thing keeping them alive was a no go!" The blonde scrubbed both hands over his face.

"I guess i didn't think. I just…"

Laxus cut him off, "Yeah I know you didn't think. It was freaking stupid Freed."

 _ **Well he seems to be seeing you as you truly are now. That didn't take as long as I expected.**_

As the voice spoke Freed's head dropped and his shoulders slumped. When he finally looked up at the blonde the confusion and anger were gone, replaced by a broken defeated look. All the anger and fear Laxus had suddenly washed away when he realized Freed was sad, Freed was hurt and Laxus was the one who made him feel that way. "Freed I mean, I didn't mean,...I"

"It's fine Laxus, they are merely words and words I'm quite use to hearing by now. You are right I didn't think through my actions and that was indeed stupid. I acted rash, I feared for the lives of the people I cared about. I don't regret it though, I had intended to distract the man long enough for my friends to be made safe and even if I had died the distraction would of worked and Natsu would've still been able to attack as he did. You can be angry all you want, you can say mean and hurtful things but It won't matter because in the end you would of been safe so i can not bring myself to apologise for my brash behavior." Freed sighed as he looked away letting his eyes wander everywhere and anywhere but Laxus.

 _ **So now that he sees you as the fool you are will you continue your one sided infatuation. Will you finally take him off the pedestal you placed him on.**_

 _I will always see him as one of the bravest people I know, even if he sees less in me. I also plan on seeing the psychiatrist at my first opportunity._

 _ **Oh really, you need drugs to get over his mean words and your bruised heart.**_ I voice broke out in laughter. _**You truly are pathetic,**_

Freed smiled inwardly.

 _No, nothing of the sorts. I just think I am ready to try the medications they suggested, you know, the ones that could possibly help the voice in my head to disappear. I was scared that letting the medications take you away would make me weak. I had feared losing you before I could stand up to you. However I did that and you still came back with the same disparaging words. I realize you are a malfunction and no amount of bravery or confidence will end you. No amount of self realization will turn you off. You are a glitch and have no right to reside in my head._

 _ **You are going to look completely insane.**_ _**What a shameful conversation that will be.**_

 _I a carpenter finds a loose railing he will use a hammer and a nail to fix it. No amount of sheer will power will allow the railing to be stable without the tools to fix it being railing will work much better after the carpenter fixes it with his tools. It will be sturdy and strong and retain its usefulness much longer with the repair. To no fault of my own somewhere in my head something is not working the way it should. It's a functional issue, nothing I can help or did to myself and nothing I should be ashamed of. It has always been there, when i was younger before it manifested into you it had still been there as imaginary friends, angels or demons. There has always been this malfunction and I am ready to use the tools to fix the issue or at least work smoother. The medication is simply a tool to help alleviate the symptoms. I will feel no shame in using medications._

 _ **You will always be crazy, no matter what you do!**_

 _Yes I will always have a mental illness, but I won't always have to hear you and that is a blessed achievable goal._

Freed smiled to himself at this new hopeful realization. It took him a moment to hear his name being spoken.

"Hey Freed, Freed you zoned out again. Can you hear me?" Laxus watched the teen blink a few time before returning back to reality. Laxus worried that the stressful situation was wearing on the teen. Freed had rarely lost himself in his head like this, oblivious to his surroundings completely. Tonight though it had happened several times. He waited till Freed looked up at him and saw he was once again in the present. "Freed did you hear anything I had said?"

"I'm sorry Laxus I must of been off in my own little world. I am trying this new confidence buster where is someone insults my intelligence or makes me feel small i pretend they don't exist anymore. I assure you it is not because I was too stupid to understand." The quip that was wrapped in a sharped tone was not lost on the blond and Freed regretted his words when he saw the look of hurt pass over Laxus's face. Freed was soft and forgiving, and while the voice would never get his sympathy Laxus was a clumsy human just like Freed. The green haired teen's voice was much softer, "Laxus I'm sorry. I…"

"No Freed stop right there. You have nothing to be sorry for, i'm the one who should be sorry. I have so much to be sorry for and not just to you but to everyone. None of this would've happened if it wasn't for me. I acted like a selfish asshole, as usual, and I put every single person's life in danger." Laxus paused his eyes carrying a lifetime's worth of guilt in them as they swept across all the faces present before landing back on freed. "I am so sorry to all of you. You trusted me and I could've very well gotten any of you killed. It's fucked up, I'm fucked up. I'm not asking any of yall to forgive me, I know I don't deserve that. But Freed all that stuff I said was nothing but bullshit. You are the smartest person I know, I need you to know just how amazing, smart, brave, and strong you are. I have never met anyone like you and I can't forgive myself for making you believe even for a second that I thought otherwise. The only mistake you made was trusting a fuck up like me." Freed found himself moving closer to the blond stopping only when he was directly in front of Laxus almost chest to chest. Laxus watched Freed stand and gaze up at him. Freed looked at Laxus as if in amazement, like he had lighting rippling across his body. Laxus had done nothing to deserve the way Freed looked at him. "You are going to do and see amazing things Freed as long as you don't let me hold you back. All of you will get there, you all have a chance to be something just don't let some fuck up like me ever get in your way."

Mavis smiled like she had all the answers the universe was hiding, she had always been like that. Like she had been gifted with a secret knowledge at birth. "Well I think the most amazing thing I have seen as of yet is Laxus Dreyar admitting he has done wrong and sincerely apologising for it. Watching someone become better has always been the most beautiful scene. That would of never happened just a few months ago. We make mistakes and learn from them, it's one of the most honest ways real growth as a person happens. You fucked up, but you are not the fuck up." Laxus started to shake his head and dispute Mavis's words. These guys can't just forgive him and act like it was all ok, he didn't deserve one ounce of those friendship just for him to mess it all up again sometime in the future. They were good people and just wasn't, they needed to know that.

"Being sorry doesn't fix what happened and learning how wrong I was won't change what I am and what I deserve."

Natsu spoke up now, "I was at the library once and there was this old man, he had to of been at least 60, he had all these books spread out working on something. I was there for almost an hour checking out the new comics and when I was leaving that old guy was still at it." Natsu ignored the odd looks the other gave him. "He was working really hard, ya know what I mean?"

Laxus frowned, "I'm not sure any of us know what you mean." Natsu cocked his head to the side and looked around.

Freed popped up quickly, "But please continue because I really want to see where you are going with this. I'm interested."

Natsu nodded and continued, "Well I was curious so I pulled up a chair and sat across from him. He looked up at me smiling and I asked him what was so interesting. He told me he had to write some paper for his final grade. I kept asking questions and he explained it all out to me. You see he got in trouble when he was younger and spent some time in prison. When he got out he worked a bunch of dead end jobs because he didn't think he could get anything better. Well one day someone told him if you want better you have to do better. He ended up going to community college worked really hard and got scholarship to a 4 year school and now he was working on his thesis to graduate with his doctorate. Well my phone went off it was Twitter and he told me he never could get the hang of that stuff so with all this other stuff going on I sat there and showed him how to use Twitter. By the time I left he already had like 20 followers and could use it well. Even though he was some old man he still learned how to use social media with is hard for old people to learn. Laxus you are that old guy learning to use Twitter. It may be hard, you might have to ask for help and get it wrong sometimes but that doesn't mean you can learn and grow!"

Zeref scrubbed both hands over his face while the look Freed gave Natsu a look of pure disbelief. "You guys all get it right, how Laxus is like the old man right?"

Lucy patted the mop of pink hair, "Yeah Natsu I think we all get what you are saying. Somehow."

Freed looked back and forth from Natsu to Laxus not sure how to follow that. Finally just muttering to himself, "I asked, I just had to see where he was going and somehow even though he totally missed the 1st obvious analogy he made it work, I got what he was saying." Freed's brow scrunched together, "Oh my, I got what he was saying. The Twitter thing made perfect sense to me. Is understanding Natsu something should bring up to my therapist?" Freed shook his head like he was trying to shake out clutter, "Nevermind that, but like Natsu implied Laxus, you are not a lost cause. You are not bad or undeserving of a second chance, friends who believe in you, and a better life. There is nothing you can say to make me think otherwise and my heart breaks to think you believe that. We are here, and we all care about you and you can not do anything to change that. So as awkward as it is Laxus Dreyar you will have to live with that fact that there are people who will never give up on and you can't drive away no matter what you do. I could never see you as anything but the man I am hopelessly falling more for everyday. There really is no point in arguing with me of I'm as smart as you say I am is there."

Laxus opened his mouth to say something but his train of thought lost as he looked down at Freed. The green haired man smiling adoringly up at him would be all he ever needed to be happy he thought. Laxus felt a gentle smile tug at his own face as he gazed back.

Lucy had to stop herself from squealing at the 2 boys staring into each other's eyes as if from a romantic movie. Her cheeks turned pink as grinned from ear to ear. It was too perfect, maybe she'd write a romantic novel about those two. Her heart beat faster as she watched Laxus slowly dip down their lips only a hair from touching when a loud crack sound almost like a firecracker made them all jump and turn.

"What was that?" Zeref asked.

Laxus swallowed, "It sounded like a gun. Shit, fucking Jose is still back at the cabin waiting. But he was alone I don't know why he'd be firing the gun."

Zeref and Mavis gasped at the same time. "Gajeel, Lyon, and Levi went the other way around. We were looking for Gray and Leo we split to cover more ground intending to meet at the cabin."

Laxus fished a flip phone from his pocket and tossed it to Lucy before retrieving his father's gun off the ground.

"Freed I need your belt now." Freed gave Laxus a curious look but took the leather belt off and handed it to the tall man.

Laxus walked to his still unconscious father speaking as he used the belt to secure Iran's hands behind his back. "Lucy, Gramp's number is in the phone you need to call him and tell him everything. Tell him others might still be on danger at the old cabin and to send help and someone to get that ass over there. Mavis you lead them back to camp don't worry about Ivan even if he does wake up he won't get far like that. Just get these guys back to safety ok?"

"Wait Laxus, what about you?" Mavis questioned.

Laxus looked toward the cabin before answering, "I have to make sure no one else is in danger. This whole mess is partly my fault I gotta fix it."

"Then we are going with you!" Laxus looked at Freed. He could tell the teen was determined to follow but Laxus couldn't allow it. Laxus walked up to Freed putting the gun in his waist band then placing both hands on Freed upper arms.

"Please Freed, I need you guys to go back. I need to know you are all safe. I can move faster and quieter if it's just me. I'm not scared of Jose I know I can take him bit if I'm working about your safety too….i just need to know you are all safe ok? When Lucy calls Gramps will send help."

Zeref spoke, "He's right Freed. Laxus knows what he's up against we would just be in the way. If the others are there it'll do Laxus more good to be quick and quite."

"Ok" Freed conceded. He spared Laxus a worried glance as the large man placed a small quick kiss on the top of his head.

"I have to go you guys do what I said and i'll see y'all back at camp when this is all done."

Freed watched as Laxus quickly disappeared in the dark before following the others slowly away.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Leo couldn't wipe the huge grin off his face as he kept the gun trained on Jose. Gray seemed to have the same problem since Jose had been immobilized. Jose sat quietly but for some reason his stupid smirk remained plastered on his face. That smirk made Lyon uneasy. He eyed Jose from the side as he moved to check in Gajeel.

"How ya doin metal face?" Levy looked worried but Gajeel flashed a cheesy smile.

"Well I have my head in a pretty girl's lap so it's not too bad."

Lyon nodded, "So you are doing alright then until we figure out how to get you back to camp?"

"Please I am made of iron. This is nothing."

Levy finally smiled, "Is he always this cocky?"

"Pretty much, sometimes moody." Lyon smiled. Things were going to be fine they just had to get the metal head back to camp.

Jose started to chuckle and Lyon clenched his fist and turned to the man as Gajeel started to talk to Levy.

"Hey shorty I got a big favor to ask ya?"

She looked down as she ran a hand through his thick hair. "What would that be?"

"My throat is super dry. I didn't know if maybe you could check that cabin or around for a bottle of water or something. I'm sure they have supplies somewhere."

Levy chewed her lip, she really didn't want to leave Gajeel lying alone but she also wanted to make him comfortable any way possible.

"Pleeeeaase," he begged in a childish manner.

She giggled at the antics and spoke so all could hear, "I'm going to check and see if I can find this guys some water or something. Keep an eye on him ok?" After hearing them acknowledge her she gently lifted his head and placed it on the ground before taking off.

Gajeel closed his eyes tight as Levy took off. He tried to take a deep calming breath but he found his was getting very cold and the colder he felt the harder it was to breath deeply. He was holding it together for Levy's sake even managing not to shiver too much but the truth was he was started to get terrified. In the dark it was hard to see but the ok I warmth he could feel was blood seeping from more worrisome wound. That's how he knew he hadn't stopped bleeding because of the constant warmth in that one area. He hadn't really wanted the water but he needed to get rid of Levy for a moment, he knew things were bad for him. He didn't want to die, his mom needed him. He needed to see if this love at first sight thing was real. He wanted to prove he wasn't just some angry punk. Gajeel was terrified, he didn't want to die. He opened his eyes but now his vision was blurry. He tried blinking but it didn't help. He felt his eyes start to water as he tried to swallow the small sob that came from his throat. He was so fucking cold he couldn't control the shivering anymore. He didn't want to die. He stopped trying to hold back from crying.

Lyon glared down at Jose who was still chuckling and smirking. He waved acknowledgment towards Levy when she mentioned going to find water for Gajeel then turned back to Jose.

"What's so funny?"

Jose just shook his head and smiled up at Lyon. The teen rolled his eyes, "You are an idiot."

"Ill tell ya something kid, When I got your friend with my knife, I got him good in just the right spot. He may be acting like it's not a big deal but y'all wasted too much time and I guarantee your friend isn't doing as well as he pretends and by the time y'all figure it out and decide how to get him somewhere it'll be too late."

Lyon glanced over toward Gajeel, "Well you must not have got him where you thought because he was smiling and joking just a minute ago."

Jose laughed again, "So give the kid an oscar."

Lyon was getting pissed now, "Listen why don't you just shut up."

Lyon glared but then a choked sob fought his attention. He turned back to Jose who was grinning from ear to ear.A very bad feeling washed over him and Lyon felt a lump in his throat as he ran to Gajeel.


	16. Chapter 16

Laxus moved quickly through the trees and brush, somehow it though it felt like he couldn't move fast enough. He felt like his body was vibrating with electricity, probably from the adrenaline. He let that uneasy feeling push him faster.

Laxus sighed in relief when he reached the tree line bordering the small clearing that held the cabin. He allowed himself a moment to catch his breath and take in the situation. In the dark it was hard to see what was happening but he could make out at least 3 or 4 figures. He couldn't make out which one was Jose, he would just have to take a chance when he decided to make a move. Laxus stayed patience studying the figures and his patience was rewarded in the form of moonlight reflecting off of almost platinum white hair. Laxus knew that had to be Lyon. Lyon was facing a figure sitting on the ground and he knew it had to be Jose when the man's ugly laugh carried faintly to his position. Incredibly it seemed as if everything was under control and in their favor.

Laxus strolled out of his cover towards the others. As he approached his heart lifted seeing Gary and Leo were safe and sound also. The two boys gave shocked looks but recovered with goofy grins when she saw the blond walk up.

Lyon however had turned away before he noticed Laxus.

Laxus called out to Lyon but if Lyon had heard him he didn't show it. In fact Laxus watched as Lyon took impossible quick stride nearly collapsing down next to a figure in the grass.

Laxus blinked once before the realization set in and he was by Lyon's side within a second.

There was no surprised greeting between the two, any story of how they both arrived where they were had to wait.

Lyon bent so his eyes wild as he looked over the pierced teen. The moon seemed to be reaching at all the right angles now giving much more worrisome assessment of Gajeel.

The brash teen looked incredibly pale. As Lyon brushed some of the dark hair out of Gajeel's face he notice that his skin felt slick with sweat but instead of feeling heated Gajeel felt frigid. That wasn't the worst part, Gajeel's eyes scrunched shut, then opened blinking back tears. As he spoke his voice was shaky from trying to hold the in the fact that he was crying, "Great, this is awesome, I'm a fucking harass sniveling like a little girl." Gajeel took a couple shallow breaths as he tried once more to blink away the blurry vision, "Is that fucking Laxus? Everything is blurry but I know that oversized blond head."

"Gajeel are you in a lot of pain, where is it at?" Laxus started searching Gajeel over as Lyon pointed out the wounds.

"Naw, not really," Gajeel answered.

Lyon spoke, "Stop acting like its nothing. It's understandable that you hurt, I'm sure in would of let the tears go way before you have."

Gajeel sighed, when he spoke it seemed like he was thinking carefully speaking choppy and slowly. "What no, not crying cuz it hurts. It don't hurt. I really can't feel anything much. Kinda numb all over. I can't see right, my head feels fuzzy like I have, I have to drag all the things in my head out to speak and it all heavy. Breathing is heavy, and words are heavy. It's cold. Its heavy. I think I'm dying I think. I think that why I'm crying."

"No." Levy was standing a few feet away her eyes wide and glassy. "No, you were ok. You smiled and laughed. No. No. I can't believe that no." Laxus could see her face was shiny and wet as she lowered to her knees closer to Gajeel.

"I told ya so!" Jose sang out laughing like a maniac until one of Grays boots connected with the side of his head. Gray squared down to Jose's level and stared down the shocked man.

"If I have to watch someone I care about die again I'm going make sure all of your insides end up on the outside. I'm fucking done with the nightmare and being scared that someone like YOU is going to show up and rip someone out of my life. I'm done waiting for the bad shit to happen. I promise you I will become yours and my worst nightmares if Gajeel dies you stupid piece of a shit." Gray's chest heaved from the bubbling rage. He relived those last moments of his mom almost every night in nightmares. Now it was like all those pains and broken feelings were trying to drown him again. He didn't know how much he held in until he had to face that kind of terror again. The entire day had been nothing but trauma old and new. Gray wasn't sure of what would happen even in the next second but he knew he couldn't handle any more. Surely it would be better to be the monster than live in its wake.

Leo rested his hand on Grey's forearm and spoke calmly. "I am so with you buddy. I think he would deserve every ounce of that rage murder shit your talking. But me and you we made that deal remember. We were actually going to try this whole deal with our shit and heal so we can live our life stuff. Take out meds and learn how to be happy. Right?"

Gray nodded.

"Well if you go all tokyo ghoul on his ass it'll just be that much more baggage to deal with and probably from a jail cell. Let this ass hole lie here until they come for him or take his chance in the forest all tied up he's the least of our worries now."

Gray nodded again joined the others around Gajeel. "What do we do? Some stay and some go back for help? Is there even enough time for that?" Lyon looked to Laxus, they all were looking to the blond like he had the answers. His heartbeat, he was going to let them all down.

Gajeel's breathing was laboured and loud. Laxus fished both hands in his hair like the frustrated move would produce an answer.

Laxus's heartbeat, Gajeel's breathing, and a moment of terrifying silence played on repeat in the the blond head. They were all still when Laxus sprung up making them all jump a little.

"Levy tie up the wounds a little tighter and stronger as best as you can use whatever clothes the boys can spare wrap them good."

She nodded and went to work as Leo gave her his over shirt to shred for bandages.

"Gray you and Leo run back to that cabin there were some old sheets and drapes in a corner bring them all." The boys shot up like a canon and took off running. "As soon as the get back we need to rip them in long thick strips the have to be strong enough to hold Gajeel and long enough to fit around both of us."

Gajeel moaned as Levy jostled the injured man. When the boys returned from the cabin they started ripping the old fabric until Laxus felt there was enough.

The blond was crouched,"Ok I need you guys to carefully get Gajeel on my back. Like I'm going to give him a piggy back ride. Use the fabric to tie him to me. Its got to be secure, you have to make sure."

"Laxus do you intend to carry Gajeel back on your own? That's going to be an insane hike carrying dead weight almost comparable to yours " Lyon asked.

"Listen it's not a discussion and we have no other options."

"We can help you carry him," Gray spoke up.

"No it's already going to be rough can you imagine 2 or 3 people trying to carry him and move together in that forest, well drop him like that."

"But Laxus.."

"We don't have time for this! Help me get him secure so I don't have to worry about holding on to him or sit down and shut the fuck up." Laxus watched them jump into action. Lyon and Gray lifted and help Gajeel while Levy and Leo tied the 2 together. When they were done Laxus slowly rose to his feet.

"Levy go slow so you don't get lost and guide them back to camp ok?"

The short girl was confused, "Ok but you are going too right?"

Laxus nodded, "Yes but going to ahead as fast as I can. You guys will probably lose sight of me."

"You don't think we can keep up with you while you are carrying a 200 pound pin fusion?" Leo asked.

"That's exactly what I'm hoping."

Laxus didn't wait today good bye or good luck. He took off in a run at full speed leaving the others gasping. There was no time to question if he could do it, he only knew he had to.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Laxus stopped using his hand braced on a tree to help support himself. He held his breath for a moment so he could hear the very audible sound of Gajeel breathing. He had no clue what time it was but he was exhausted. It had been daylight when he had first set out with Lucy and Freed. Now it was probably midnight or later, not that Laxus couldn't pull an all nighter but the mental and physical stress of the day was wearing on him. He knew in the daylight he could make the camp in less than an hour but carrying his friend while exhausted in the dark would take longer. Pushing himself off the tree he ignored the burning in his upper thighs from the strain.

This time he started moving slower and more cautiously. He knew being tired would make him clumsy and he couldn't fall with Gajeel on his back, It worried him when he had reached the spot where he and Ivan had the confrontation earlier. There was no sign of Ivan but if Gramps or the police had collected the man wouldn't they have came for them? Or has Gramps not sent help out yet, if so where was Ivan. That thought made Laxus nervous. He knew Ivan wouldn't stick around especially when he didn't have an advantage somehow. But Ivan was also the kind of man to hold a grudge and wait for his perfect moment, even if it took a while.

Laxus kept a watchful eye while deep in his thoughts but it was dark so he couldn't be blamed for not seeing slick moss that covered the stone he stepped on. As he fell he jerked trying to twist his body to keep his weight off of Gajeel. That move sent him rolling down at an awkward angle with his right foot hitting the ground first jarring with the hard ground while the rest of his body still fell forward with a forceful momentum causing his ankle to bend underneath as the rest of his body landed on top.

"FUCK, FUCKING SHIT!" He knew it was bad, he had felt the snap and then the pain and it almost made him puke. He didn't stop screaming at God or the universe or maybe even himself he wasn't sure, "WHY?! WHY CAN'T ONE THING JUST WORK OUT! I KNOW I MESSED UP A LOT. I KNOW OF ALL THE PEOPLE I DON'T DESERVE THINGS TO GO RIGHT BUT DAMMIT THIS ISN'T FOR ME. WHATEVER IS IN CHARGE OF THE FUCKING EXISTENCE I'M REALLY FUCKING TRYING SO CAN I GET ONE FUCKING BREAK I DON'T DESERVE FOR HIM?"

His voice grew softer as his body shuddered. As his head started to spin he realized he might of hit his head in the fall also,"Please, I know i have no right to ask for anything but if he dies it's all on me, this was all my fault. Please I really fucking get it now. Please just please."

Laxus felt his eyelids getting heavier and he knew he was going to pass out. A buzzing sound was drowning out his thoughts but he couldn't tell if it was in his head or blood rushing through his ears maybe. Gajeel rested heavy on top of him and he knew there was no coming back from all these mistakes. Tears fell and he laid his forehead on the cold ground giving up. The leaves rustled in front of him and he looked up as the world spun before he was enveloped in darkness. As he fell completely unconscious the thought he saw a flash of red.


	17. Chapter 17

Laxus had gained consciousness hours ago. Since then nurses had been in and out asking him all the standard questions for a person who had broken an ankle and knocked himself unconscious. He asked about Gajeel but they all claimed to know nothing. So the blonde sat alone in silence assuming the worst.

The blonde was stirred from his dark thoughts when he heard voices on the other side of the door. Laxus knew soon he should be expecting a visit from the boys in blue. He had been on his last chance when he had went to the camp. Gramps had stuck his neck out to get Laxus that chance. It hurt knowing he let the old man down. Laxus was pretty sure conspiring to help kidnap a couple of kids was a pretty decent charge probably worthy of some decent prison time. It's not like he didn't deserve it. It was actually for the best, put him somewhere he couldn't screw up anyone else's life. All his anger and rage that fueled him these last few years had finally fizzled out. Now the blonde was drowning in guilt and heartbreak and it was almost unbearable. Laxus raised the head of the bed so he was sitting up then waited for the knock on the door.

When the knock came Laxus mumbled "come in" and focused on the wall to his left as he tried to swallow all his emotions down.

"Mr. Dryer?"

Laxus turned to the man, "Yep." The man was alone and in street clothes. He wore black motorcycle boots, faded blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. His hair was black and cut short. He was tall and muscular and also had a scar over one eye. Maybe the detective or something Laxus thought. There was something familiar about the man but Laxus couldn't figure out what it was. The man made it known when he introduced himself.

"My name is Lily Redfox," Laxus went pale, "Gajeel is my little brother."

Laxus wanted to run, he knew this man had every right to demand answers but Laxus wasn't ready to face that yet. Laxus started to open his mouth but shut it quickly, there's nothing he could say that would be any good.

"I don't know what to say, but you," the man started to stutter a little, "because of you…..." Lily stopped and stared at the blonde.

Laxus tensed ready for whatever this man needed say to him. "Because of you" Lily had tears streaming down his face. The man wipe his face with his hands then rushed the hospital bed almost tackling Laxus.

Laxus felt the man shake with sobs his arms wrapped around the blonde. Laxus himself was breaking down. He would never forgive himself. "It's all because of you! Because of you I get to see my brother again. Laugh, talk, fight with him. I will be eternally grateful to you for what you did. Thank you."

Lily pulled himself off Laxus a teary eyes smile on if face. Laxus cocked his head to the side and stared at Lily in confusion.

"Gajeel's ok?" Laxus looked to Lily.

"Yes it was close, he lost a lot of blood but they were able to get him stable. He hasn't woke up yet but the doctor said he would soon and he will be fine. Because of what you did."

"What I did?"

"Yes Gajeel's friends told me and the police everything. The officer said if you hadn't rushed to bring Gajeel back when you did it, it would've been too late." Lily almost whispered that last part.

Laxus tried to fit it all together in his head. Sure he took off with Gajeel but he didn't make it back to camp. Hell he was the reason Gajeel was hurt. He had help conspire in a kidnapping. How the heck was this man so adamant about thinking him.

Laxus cocked an eyebrow at the joyous man, "So they told you and the police everything?"

"Yes how they all went looking for the lost boys and you went looking for them and undiscovered that man's plan to kidnap a couple of kids and stopped him. You are honestly a hero!"

Laxus let his jaw fall open in a disbelieving look. What the hell had those guys told the police and why were they covering for him. It didn't make sense.

"Listen I gotta go, I want to be there when Gajeel wakes up but I just had to come say thank you." With that Lily turned and left a still confused Laxus to himself.

He wasn't alone for long as a short bald man came in. Laxus looked but couldn't keep the gaze, he could see anger and disappointment in his eyes. Laxus let his eyes drop in guilt, the happiness of hearing Gajeel was alive short lived.

"Gramps, I'm so sorry."

The short man sighed, "Laxus look at me." It took a minute before the blonde complied but he finally looked back up. "I know what the others told the police but I also know the truth. It wasn't hard for someone with the entire backstory to figure out."

"I know, have you told the police everything yet?"

The old man laughed loudly which caused the blonde to stare. "Are you crazy? No way am I pissing that green haired kid and Ezra off!"

"What?"

"Ezra was the one that found you. She had been on the 4 wheeler with a small trailer looking for Ivan when she heard your plea to the man up above she assumed." Laxus suddenly remembered the buzzing that must of been the motor and the flash of red was most defiantly Ezra. "Anyway after your moment of realization there was no way she was letting you go to jail and between her and Freed they worked the whole story out."

"And everyone just went along with it? After what I did? Did Ezra threaten them." Laxus questioned.

"Actually they were all more than willing to. It's safe to say that you paid your price and redeemed yourself to them. Now of course you put the kids in my camp in danger and I can't take that lightly. We will discuss how we will move forward after you have healed up some. Ad far as jail goes I wouldn't worry. After all the identical reports the police don't even feel the need to question you."

Laxus felt tears start to build up, "They went out if their way for me. After all the shit I did. After all the shit I've put you through my whole life you're still in this room willing to help me?"

"Laxus we are family, I love you." Now Gramps was starting to tear up as well.

There was still a f we more questions rolling around in Laxus's head though. "What about Ivan and Jose?"

That straightened Gramps right up, "Ivan wasn't found but Jose was found in the trees away from the old cabin. He was dead his throat slit with his hands still behind his back. Thank God Ivan hadn't come across any of the kids on his way back to the cabin. It looks like he headed out if the area. I'm certain the kids and camp are safe. You and I both know he will need to regroup before he tries to get even."

"Yeah, I know."

They set in silence before they heard someone tap into the door. Laxus looked up to see Freed enter the room timidly at first but unable to hold himself back half way he lunged at the blonde wrapping his arms around Laxus. Gramps laughed and shook his head, "I'll let you guys catch up and go check on everyone else."

Freed still clinging to the large blonde smiled at the old man as he left.

"Freed what are you doing here, after what I put you though?"

"Stop it Laxus. If I hear you say that one more time you will be sorry." Laxus could tell by Freeds intense stare that he meant it. "People mess up but we live, learn, and forgive. I want to be by your side Laxus please stop trying to push me away because of what you think I deserve, I know what I want and I want to be here with you. Laxus I love you, I really love you."

The blonde shook his head smiling to himself. There was no use fighting him, this green haired kid, no man, was just as stubborn and much smarter. "I love you too Freed."

The smaller man smiled and leaned forward their lips barely touching in a gentle kiss.

"Hey Zeref got a kiss too but it was a lot more tongue and slobber! You should've seen it it was-"

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Zeref shouted. In the doorway filing in was the group of kids Laxus had became friends with. Mavis laughed while Natsi tried to figure out what he'd done to puss his brother off. Lyon rolled his eyes and behind him came Gray and Leo.

Mavis spoke, "We just came to say hi. We won't stay long."

"Yeah the nurse is going to be pissed when she finds out Gray left his bed again." Leo spoke.

"I don't see what it's just my hands not anything life threatening." Gray whined.

Lyon scoffed, "Sure not taking your meds for weeks and being all suicidal is not life threatening."

"Shut up Lyon!"

"Make me Gray!"

"So they are back to normal right?" Laxus asked.

"Yep!" Natsu smiled.

The conversation went on for a moment everyone excited and happy to be safe. The nurse came in after a bit after the noise got too loud and sent everyone back to their rooms or waiting room to wait for dinner with the exception of Freed. She started to shoo him away but she swore she heard Laxus growl and decided he could keep one visited. As they left Lyon promised to come update them as soon as Gajeel was awake.

Dinner was served shortly and Mira and Erza watched for a few moments from the door as Freed babied laxus feeding the man his pudding like a child. Erza took her phone out and took a few pictures for later blackmail use if needed. The two then decided to leave the lovebirds alone for the night. They could always torture Laxus tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN-Hopefully this chapter is edited a little better. I still suck at editing but I made myself spend more time on it, hopefully it's better. I'm going to try to end the story and tie stuff up in the next 2 or 3 chapters. I started this story so insanely anxious and nervous and with no plan. I had only intended it to be 4 or 5 chapters but when I sit and write it's usually without a plan and that's another thing I should probably work on. Thank you all for follows, favorites, and the reviews and please as the story closes or when it ends please fill free to message me with and suggestions, help hints, constructive**_ ** _criticism, or thoughts so that I may learn and improve. I know I am babbling but I need to say again thank you, it's a wonderful feeling knowing there are a few people that enjoyed what I wrote._**

God his head freaking hurt, and his mouth was dry. That fucking beeping wasn't helping at all. He was going to strangle Leo. Gajeel had warned him about his stupid video game that he talked the staff into finally letting him have. Leo was always playing it at night the least he could do is mute the stupid thing. Beep, beep, beep, it was infuriating! He couldn't take it!

"If you don't turn that dumb machine off I'm going to break it." Gajeel mumbled, his voice not coming out as strong as he had intended. His throat felt like it had gravel in it.

"I could stop the beeping but then the nurse comes running in shouting code blue and flipping out. The pink haired kid tripped over a cord and the machine stopped taking vitals. The nurse came running in which made all your friends freak out. The blue haired girl started sobbing and then when they figured it all out she nearly beat the shit out of the pink haired boy. The blonde girl pulled her off him and by the time it was all done they were forbidden from coming in your room without asking a nurse 1st and only one or 2 at a time at least until you woke up."

Gajeel opened his eyes suddenly as all the memories of the past few days came back, and that voice, he knew that voice. Everything was a blur and he had to close his eyes tight from the light blinding him. "Ugh," he groaned as he brought his forearm to cover his eyes also.

"Here let me turn off this overhead light that should help."

"Yeah thanks," Gajeel mumbled. When he heard the light click he slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times before he moved his arm from his face. He blinked a few more times and slowly the room can into focus. White walls, beeping machines, and the last person he expected to see standing at his bedside. Gajeel gazed up at his older brother and a flood of emotions crashed over him. He was alive so there was relief but also a whole lot of anger and sadness at finding his older brother here. If he was honest with himself he would also admit he was incredibly happy at seeing Lily but Gajeel was pushing that part down. "What are you doing here Lily?"

The brother sighed, "Let's not do this now Gajeel."

"Sure, sure we just pretend like you didn't abandon me and mom for the 3 years." Gajeel snipped.

"Gajeel…"

"No really we can pretend like you've been around the whole time." The injured teen's face got animated with his false dramatics. "Do do you remember holding mom's hair while she puked at like 4 am every morning. Or last November remember when we woke up freezing because the heat got shut off. That was exciting wasn't it?"

"Gajeel please just stop and listen-"

"Oh hey what about on Christmas? That was great wasn't it. If i remember right I woke up in the house alone. I was pretty scared I hadn't heard from mom in like 2 days but you know how it is. Oh wait, you don't because you haven't fucking been there. It's been me taking care of everything because you took off just like dad did." Gajeel turned to face the white wall letting his brother know he was done.

"I didn't leave like dad did and you know that." Lily's voice remained calm.

"Pretty sure you did because you haven't been around," Gajeel spat back as venomously as his dry throat would allow.

"No!" This time Lily's voice did raise a little causing Gajeel to turn to him. "Dad left because he was a irresponsible jackass. I left because I wasn't going to drown with her. I had a scholarship Gajeel, I couldn't give up my future to take care of her when she wasn't willing to get help. It wasn't my job to take care of her!"

Gajeel's teeth grinded against each other as he let his fist clench and unclench by his side, "Yep I know, learning a lot at camp in between getting stabbed." Gajeel's voice took on a mocking tone, "It's no one's job to save her, she has to hit rock bottom, she has to want help. All that is fucking fine but what the hell am I supposed to do, huh? I didn't have anywhere to run off to like you did. Fuck I had to take care of her so I wouldn't end up by myself." Gajeel's voice start to raise and crack, "What the fuck was I supposed to do Lily? Dad left, you left, she keep leaving. WHAT IS SO FUCKING WRONG WITH ME THAT YOU ALL JUST NEED TO GET AWAY FROM ME?!" A tear actually escaped Gajeel's eye but he quickly wiped it away. When he spoke again his voice was raw and soft. " I had to keep her from choking on her own vomit other wise one way or another she would've left too. I didn't want to be alone."

Lily watched silently as his younger brother rubbed his face with both hands trying to stop and hide any more tears. After it looked like Gajeel had control over his leaky eyes Lily spoke, "Gajeel I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can say to fix what has happened. We got a piss poor excuse of a father and mom who is messing up big. I can't change that but I'm sorry for how it affected both of us and how much it has hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't visit, i could of helped a little and that was selfish of me but I'm not sorry I left. I'm not sorry I wanted better."

Gajeel stared down at his hands for a moment before breathing in deeply, "Yeah, well I guess I can't blame you for going to school and making something of yourself. Who would I'm ever thought you'd end up as a cop. I just wish you would've visited even called or something, maybe it wouldn't been so lonely." He looked up at his brother, "Not that I was all needy or anything. I'm not weak."

Lily chuckled and pulled a chair from the wall to sit beside the bed. "I know you're not weak. You are actually one of the strongest people I know little brother."

Gajeel nodded in agreement then asked a question he'd been burning to hear an answer too. "Do you know anything? Everyone's ok? All the guys from camp?"

"I know most of it, as far as your friends you were the only one who was in danger of losing his life. Laxus the big guy who brought you back to camp broke his ankle but other than that all campers have been accounted for as safe."

"Good. So where is mom? In the parking lot having a smoke or drink or something?" Gajeel asked.

Lily watched his brother carefully, "Moms not here."

"Shouldn't she be here? They would if called her she's the emergency contact."

Lily sighed, "Yes she should. I guess now is as good a time as any to get all this out."

Gajeel gave him a curious look, "Get all what out, what's going on?"

"I changed myself to your emergency contact. They did try to call her after me but she didn't call them back."

"Well she was going to do that rehab thing," Gajeel reasoned.

"Gajeel she left it after a week. The rehab called to inform me as her next of kin that she had abandoned the program." Lily watched the hurt wash over his brother's face, "I went to visit her and it took me a few hours to find her. The house had no electricity, running water, it was trashed. She pretty much let it go and moved in with some guy in a filthy trailer park and they were half out of it when I found them."

Gajeel's eyes got big, "But she said she was going to get it together! Why would she let the house go, what about me? Where am I supposed to go?"

"I asked her all that. She said this guy had a room and was going to let you stay in it after camp til you finished school but the room wasn't much bigger than a closet. She said she had it all worked out but the guy kept making comments under his breath about you better pull your weight. The situation wasn't one that would of been good for you and I told her as much. We argued about what you needed she assured me you were strong and would be fine. That she needed you to help with the bills and stuff anyway."

Gajeel chewed on the inside of his cheek, "Yeah ok," he mumbled.

Lily pulled the chair more directly in front of Gajeel, "That's not the end of it Gajeel. I got mad and told her that she should be taking care of you not the other way around and that this shit couldn't go on anymore. She wasn't her normal self, she didn't seem to empathize with the situation she was putting you in. What I was saying only made her roll her eyes. She laughed it off and told me to mind my own business. We argued some more until she was yelling at me to get the fuck out and stay out of it. I told her no I was making it my business and her boyfriend started yelling too. In the end me and him ended up throwing fist after he followed me outside screaming. Someone called the police and he got arrested they found meth in his pocket so they searched the house. In the end both mom and her guy got arrested Gajeel."

"Can't believe she was shacking up with a tweaker. Why did they arrest mom? People are allowed to be drunk. What did you say to them," Gajeel asked in an accusing tone.

"I didn't say anything Gajeel, mom lived there they had drugs in the house she got arrested too. Gajeel mom was fucking high. She probably been doing it longer than you think because you wouldn't of wanted to believe it anyway. She's has a serious problem, a horrible addiction and it's to the point her sense of wrong and right are all but gone. She gave up everything and was going to bring you into that situation. I offered her much better options for you if she decided she didn't want to get clean so she wouldn't drag you through the dirt also and she turned them down selfishly."

"But, what, where am I going now? What's happening to me? I don't want to go to some group home."

"You're not. I can't fix the past but after the visit with mom I went and got a lawyer then called CPS. Gajeel you deserve to be a kid at least for a little bit, you deserve to wake up and just worry about high school and girls and stuff. I couldn't do anything back then but I'm in a position now that I can give you what you deserve."

The younger brother ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what you mean. If mom's in jail or doing that shit where do I go?"

"I got custody of you Gajeel. I took her rights away. I planned on having everything in order when you got out of camp but then all this happened." The younger brother's mouth dropped and he stared at his brother in shock. "I can't fix mom she has to do that on her own but I can keep her from taking you down too. I have a deposit on a 2 bedroom apartment not far from your school in Magnolia. I put in my notice at the Edolas PD and accepted a job offer as at deputy on Magnolia's sheriff department. I will make enough to pay the bills and keep us eating. You won't have to worry about any of that. Mom's pissed but eventually she will get clean and see that I did what I had to for you."

Gajeel just stared at his brother and Lily stayed quiet waiting for the younger brother to process all the information. Finally Gajeel found his voice, "So i'm staying with you and it's all legit. Mom can't make me move back with her? Did she even try?"

Lily reached for his brother's hand, Gajeel started to pull away but then left it. "No, I have full custody, she didn't show up in court, but you have to remember she's sick Gajeel. None of this happened because we wanted to get away from you. Our mother is sick with a very tricky disease. It sucks, and I can't tell you she will be ok because I don't know that but I can tell you I'm here and you and me, we will be ok." Lily felt his brother squeeze his hand signaling he understood.

The brother's turned to the sound of the door opening and Lily went pale at the sight of a tiny gray haired nurse standing there with her arms crossed across her chest. The lady had to been in her 80s and weight maybe 100 pounds. She glared at Lily and he gulped audibly with made Gajeel laugh.

"So am I to assume he just woke up and you were just about to get off your rump and let me know? Because surely when I told you to inform me immediately of any changes waking up after being out for 2 days is certainly qualified as a change. Hmmmm?"

Lily stood quickly and stuttered over his words, "No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am. He just woke up. Just now, not 20 minutes ago, no, yes, ma'am."

Mongolia

"I see. Well maybe you could go request a soft meal for him while I take vitals and call the doctor."

"Yes ma'am," Gajeel burst out laughing when Lily actually saluted the nurse.

"Oh and one more thing, after you order his meal wait about 15 to 20 minutes then you may let his friends know. I do not want them all rushing here at once. Send the blue haired girl, and the boy with the almost white hair, they can visit tonight with you and . They others can wait for visiting hours tomorrow."

Lily nodded and then headed out to follow his orders while the nurse tended to Gajeel.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Gajeel took a bite of the green jello and made a sour face. "Who make kiwi flavored jello?"

Lily's eyes shot up, "Really?! Kiwi?! Are you not going to eat it because we shouldn't let it go to waste."

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he handed to wiggly dessert to his brother and watched inhale it. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the girl sitting on the edge of his bed her feet dangling kicking back and forth as they dangled off. He wasn't sure if he believed in soulmates or destiny but he knew she was someone important to him. She turned to him smiling, "I think maybe I will go to the 2 year college and stay in Magnolia for now. I pushed myself so hard during my senior year last year. I think if I do the 2 year school I can stay home relax and not be worried about every little thing. I can transfer to a 4 year school after I get my associates as long as I keep my grades up." She gave him a thoughtful look. "It's crazy sitting here making plans for the future and not stressing to the point of a panic attack about it. That's the whole reason I went and helped at the camp in the summers to get away from the pressure for a couple months."

Lily watched the interaction between his brother and Levy. He could see the girl clearly had feelings for Gajeel and by the way Gajeel watched her the feelings were reciprocated.

Lyon smiled and pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on, "Well i'm glad you are doing well metal face but I gotta get back to Gray's room. They my foster mom is waiting for me to get there so she can go get a shower and changed. They are trying a new sleep med tonight and he doesn't want to be alone."

"Well I understand that. Thanks for stopping by punk."

Levy sighed, "I should probably get going too. Gramps said the van was leaving by 9pm to head back to camp." The short girl hopped of the bed then turned to press a small kiss to Gajeel's cheek before she turned red and headed to the door. Lily chuckled as he watched a blush creep up his brother also.

"Well Gajeel I think that maybe tonight I'm going to go grab a shower and fresh clothes now that you are awake and everything is ok.' Gajeel nodded to his brother. "Do you need anything while I'm out, I'll probably head back here 1st thing in the morning."

The pierced teen shook his head, "No, I think I'm good. That nurse promised me some pain meds before bed so I'll probably be passing out after that."

"Ok, I will see you in the morning then."

"Alright, see ya then."

Gajeel rested his head back on the pillow after the nurse gave him his promised pain medication. He found himself genuinely smiling. Not everything was fixed but for the first time in a long time Gajeel didn't feel like everything was falling on him. He had someone, a few people actually that he could rely on and that was a comforting feeling. He found he drifted off to sleep with no problems.


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu rested his head on the window of the van and watched the stars pass by. Everything that had happened running through his brain. It still seemed unreal that he had been through such an adventure. Well to him it seemed like an adventure but he was sure some of the others saw it in a different light. It had been a very real life or death situation for some. Laxus had woke up the yesterday evening and Gajeel had woken this evening. Laxus would remain with his grandpa at camp when he was released but Gajeel would end up going home with his brother to finish healing. Gray had about 24 more hours on his hold then it was up to his foster mother to decide if he a Lyon were coming back to camp. Lucy's father had came for her but they had exchanged numbers to keep in touch, she would be a friend for life. Freed's mother had came wanting to take him home but he had insisted he finish out his program. Freed explained that he was going to work closely with the camp psychiatrist to find the right combination of medications to help with his ocd and schizophrenia. After talking to the staff she left her son in their hands. In the van Zeref, Leo, Levy, Freed, and himself were going to be going back to camp to finish their programs with parents approvals. Mavis would also be going back since gramps was her guardian. He sighed as tiredness overwhelmed him. As he drifted of he thought of Gray and hoped his friend would be able to finish his program as well. His mind drifted to Gray, they had actually grown very and Natsu was going to miss having someone to talk with when he couldn't sleep. He hoped Gray was able to sleep well.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

It had been almost 2 weeks since they had came back to camp. Leo sat in the little office and let his mind wander. Gray and Lyon had returned which was awesome. Gajeel's brother had brought him by once he had been released to get his things, visit, and exchange numbers and addresses with friends. Last Leo had heard he was recovering nicely. Laxus was back hobbling around on crutches and doing mostly office work. Leo was doing well on the outside but inside he was a wreck. He really was trying like he and Gray had promised to do. It just wasn't working, he still had dreams of the crash and he still couldn't shake the overwhelming guilt and it was drowning him. He didn't deserve to be forgiven. Of course he kept all those thoughts inside. No sense in making people worry. Maybe he could fake happy long enough and he would fall for it himself.

Leo heard the sound of Laxus's crutches on the other side of the door. Laxus was actually outside the office at the moment checking in a visitor that was here to see Leo. The ginger haired kid couldn't guess as to who it was, his parent's were traveling for work and the only friends he really had were the one's he had made at camp. Leo heard the door behind him click and open, he straightened himself in the chair and smoothed his hands over his shirt.

Leo turned his head to see the visitors and his heart fell out of his chest. There was 2of them a middle aged couple.. Leo stared at them long enough for it to be awkward before he stood to make introductions. Leo stood and tried to say hello but his voice wouldn't work and he ended up only staring more.

"Hello Leo, it's been so long since we have seen you." The woman finally spoke. Leo only nodded in agreement as he brought both arms around himself grasping both his elbows.

Leo looked down at his shoes and finally found his voice and stuttered through pleasantries, " .Hello Mrs. Lilica." He looked up, Leo didn't know what to say after that. The norm would be to start off with 'Hi, How are you, or how have you been' but asking something like that to the parent's of the girl he had killed seemed empty, the answer would probably hurt anyway.

Karen's father spoke next, "Why don't we make use of the chairs and have ourselves a seat?'

Once again Leo nodded without sound he pulled a chair out from behind the desk in the small office and set it in the floor space with the other chairs. He sat in the desk chair and across from him sat karen's parents. Leo gripped his hands together in his lap as his kept his eyes cast down. Silence once again enveloped the room.

Mrs. Lilica gave her husband a sad look before she reached forward and placed one of her hands over Leo's. Leo looked up at her tears streaking his face. The boy whispered, "I'm sorry." rose and kneeled in front of Leo and grabbed his face with both hands.

"Oh honey, we know you are." Leo shook his head and pulled her hands down.

"It was my fault." He was sobbing now, "I killed her. If it wasn't for me she'd be here now. Oh God, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, it's all my fault, i shouldn't of, I'm so sorry, I sorry," Leo voice became distorted with sobs as the words fell out, in the end repeating "I'm sorry" like a mantra.

couldn't stop the tears from her eyes now either and her voice failed. She turned to her husband. rose crouching down in front of Leo and he wrapped both his arms tightly around the distraught boy. "Shhh, Leo I know, shhhh." leaned back so he could see Leo but kept both hands on Leo's upper arms squeezing comfortingly. "Leo look at me please."

Leo took a shaky breath and raised his eyes to make the eye contact Karen's father had requested. "Leo, we don't blame you. We have never blamed you for what happened."

Leo shook his head, "I was driving drunk, I was the one who wrecked and it killed her. It's my fault, it's all my fault.'

spoke now, "Oh child, My heart is breaking knowing that this is how you have felt. This is what you've been holding inside. You made a huge mistake Leo but you are a kid and kids mess up. You and Karen were both making a bunch of horrible decisions at the time. Karen chose to drink that night and she chose to get in the car with another drunk person. Honey we could sit here and pass blame and pin faults but none of that would bring Karen back. In the end you both made a terrible decision and sadly she's not with us anymore but honey you are!"

"We both made a decision but she's the only one of us who was punished for it!" Leo choked out.

"Leo, do you think drowning in the guilt is going to bring her back. You can punish yourself all you want but it will never be even. She died, you didn't. There's nothing we can do, and I know it hurts, it was a tragic mistake, one that we never blamed or hated you for. It's ok to forgive yourself and move on with your life Leo." stood up, "We don't want to lose you too Leo."

Leo looked up at Karen's father, all the hate and anger he had expected to see when they faced each other again was non existent. "I don't understand how you can just let it go, how you can forgive me."

smiled, "Well maybe you will someday but for now it's ok if you don't understand it. All you have to do is accept it. We came here because we care and even if that makes no sense to you know it's ok, just know it's true. Leo it's ok to forgive yourself. You can't make it right so don't try. You can't keep feeling guilty just for being alive, you know that's not what she would've wanted."

'

Leo nodded mutely as he chewed in his bottom lip. "I killed her, I don't know how to be live with that." His voice was barely above a whisper.

spoke, "You can start with being honest about these thoughts and your feelings. You have loved ones who are ready to support you but you have to speak about what's really going on in your mind. No more bottling it up ok?"

"Ok." Leo looked up at Karen's father, " What made you come here? Did a counselor call you, is this suppose to be like a form of therapy?"

"We wanted to see you for your birthday." Leo looked up confused continued, "I know it was a week ago but this was when we were able to both take off work. Before the accident you spent as much time at our house as your own. We care about you and we miss you."

Karen's father bobbed his head in agreement as he did he pulled a small gift box out if his jacket pocket and handed it to Leo. "That arrived a few months ago. We were shocked to say the least. After she passed we closed all the accounts, stopped subscriptions, and cancelled anything she had in order. She had went to a small custom jeweler and ordered it. She paid it off just a few weeks before the accident with cash. The jeweler waited for her to come back for it when he was finished but she didn't. He tracked the address down and delivered it himself. We told him the news and he said it was made for someone special maybe we could figure it out and get it to the right person. We knew exactly who it was for when we opened it. I'm sure it was suppose to be a birthday present for you and I am more than certain she would still want you to have it."

Leo gazed at the box in his hands. It was from her and somehow even after she was gone she made sure to give it to him. He carefully lifted the black kid and peered inside. There was a simple gold chain with a gold charm or medallion hanging on it. He picked the chain up pulling the necklace out of the box letting the medallion come to rest in his other hand. On one side etched into the gold was the head of a lion sticky poised. The detail work was beyond brilliant. With a shaky hand he turned the gold over to see the other side. Etched in a beautiful calligraphy it said-

 _My lion, if you can't find me look to the stars and there I will be._

Everything was blurt through the tears. Maybe he would never stop crying. As he shook he felt both Karen's parents wrap him in their arms. They stayed like that for a while before finally pulling back. Silence followed for a while until it settled into easy sat and talked about Karen, the good memories and about the camp and how Leo was doing and plans for the future. They made Leo promise to come to family dinner every Wednesday and he was happy to oblige.

After a few hours they had to part ways. As they said goodbyes Leo actually smiled. Maybe he was going to be able to keep that promise about really trying that he had made with Gray. Maybe someday he would be able to to give himself. Not yet, but someday and until then he would get by with the forgiveness of others.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Lyon stood in front of the mirror and studied the shirtless replica he saw. His hand came up to his side and pulled at the skin around his stomach. He had gained some weight, not enough to leave and deposits of fat on his slender form but enough so that the jut of his hip bone didn't show sharply. If he sucked in his but he could still make his ribs show but any skinny guy could do that. It was still a battle he would gaze in the mirror and poke soft skin his warped mind would say if it's soft its fat. It would be worse if he indulged in a sugary dessert, his mind would distort his own vision of himself and instead of a still skinny person he'd see plumpness and rolls.

The difference now was how he would react to his mind's exaggerations. Instead of panicking, puking, and not eating he would be logical. He would get put his food journal and go over what he ate. He would remind himself of his healthy calorie intake goal and how he couldn't be getting fat because he stayed in target. If he still was worked up about it he would do one of the work out routines Gajeel had taught him. He wasn't fat but if he needed reassurance he had all the tools and evidence he needed. Lyon heard Gray call from the cabin door so Lyon pulled his shirt on and left the bathroom.

"Hey I'm going for lunch. Are you coming?"

Lyon grabbed his notebook from his bunk, "Yep let's get some grub."


	20. Chapter 20

Gray sat stiffly on the red loveseat. He had both feet on the floor shoulder width apart, his elbows on his knees leading to hands clasped together. The dark haired teen took a couple deep breaths before he raised his bowed head and looked up at his therapist. Gray tensed his jaw as he thoughtfully gathered his words before he spoke.

Jellal waited patiently, the tattooed man knew by now you couldn't push Gray if you wanted a honest answer. Gray was always layered with his emotions and what he let show. Jellal watched and waited from behind his small desk.

Gary finally sat up and directed his attention to Jellal, "Ok I think I've got it."

Jellal motioned for Gray to continue.

"I think it was fear."

Jellal smiled, "Interesting, please elaborate."

Gray ran a hand through his hair, "Between night terrors, PTSD triggers, or just knowing what happened I was living in constant fear. Scared of losing people, scared to sleep, scared that everyone would see how scared I was. Fear leaves you with no control, you a walking anxious puppet. Fear makes me feel weak, I was always scared and never felt strong because I was scared. Fear makes you desperate and tired. Fear was at the root of it all, my anger, my anxiety, I think I got tired of the weight of the fear and feeling like a coward eventually it breaks you down until you feel sad, depressed, empty, and angry, and you just give up. So to answer your question I think fear was my biggest obstacle in dealing with my mental illness."

Jellal stood from the desk and walked around to the front where he leaned back on the desk and spoke more with Gray. "So fear is your biggest obstacle. What do we do about that? Can you overcome it? Are there ways for you to move around this and continue healing?"

"I have to work on how I see fear as it relates to me. Fear isn't always the enemy, how I saw fear was. Being scared doesn't make me weak or useless. I know now that is is ok to be scared. It's ok for me feel scared after a night terror. I have to accept that I woke up scared because I am still healing from a traumatic experience. If I accept the emotion for what it is, a reaction then I can manage. If I wake up scared instead of feeling disgusted and letting the negative emotions feed off each other I can own it, deal with it, and let it go. I don't have to start that downward spiral that would end in depression and hating myself." Gray leaned back in the red love seat after he finished and waited for Jellal's critique.

"Gray, you vocalized all of it so well. It was like the kid wasn't here and I talking with a colleague. Your understanding of your experience and illness is beyond what I could of hoped for. I can have peace knowing that while there will still be many bumps and obstacles you have work hard and have the tools necessary to continue growing and learning. If you keep working hard, take your meds, and keep working with a therapist or counselor there is nothing that will stop you." Jellal stood from the desk. "I think we can end our session on this high note."

Gray stood from the red seat, "Sounds good to me." Gray smiled and waved at the tattooed man then turned and left.

The dark haired teen squinted as he walked out the door. The sun was bright and Gray enjoyed the feel of the warm rays on his skin as he walked through the camp. He felt much better than he had weeks ago but he knew it would still take a lot of time and continues effort for that to continue.

Gray walked to the lake and lowered himself tons of in the grass watching the water. It was peaceful until a pink haired boy plopped down beside him with a cheesy grin on his face. The boy was still so handsome even when he acted like a child.

"What are you doing just sitting here doing literally nothing!"

Gray watched for a moment as Natsu's knees bounced up and down as he sat cross legged. The guy just could never sit still. "I was thinking and actually enjoying the peace and quiet but that's obviously over now."

"Sounds like it was boring anyway you should be grateful I happened to come by to save you and bring fun and light and joy to your life," Natsu responded teasingly.

"Oh is that so? I must've missed when the part where I should be grateful started at." Gray chuckled, "I pretty sure you value yourself too highly."

"Impossible! I'm a freaking treasure Gray, I'm handsome, charismatic , and I'm practically the best at anything."

"Ok whatever you say," responded the dark haired teen. "You are about as charismatic as Sponge Bob."

Natsu suddenly got very animated, "Oh my krabby patties I haven't watched that in forever! I use to love watching it. Did you watch it? But now if much rather watch Steven Universe or something in Crunchy Roll. There's this new anime coming out I want to watch about a bunch of wizards in some club or gang or something. I can't remember it all but for sure have to see it. So what you doing by the lake? I bet you're watching the girls hoping they have a swimsuit malfunction aren't ya?" Natsu elbowed Gray as he accused.

Gray scoffed, "Ok that was random and as if. Seriously Natsu how does that make any sense?"

Natsu answered, "Because cute girls in swimsuits is a thing boys like."

"I told you when we first met that girls weren't my thing, did your pea brain forget that." Gray took his pointer finger and jabbed Natsu in the side of his head to emphasize the point.

Gray looked over and saw Natsu's eyes go wide in what looked like surprise. Natsu rubbed the back of his head then turned to look at Gray, "Geese man, I am so sorry. I really must be dense I never made that connection. I just thought you were shy about girls or something and didn't want to talk about them. I kind if feel like a ass now."

Gray looked down in his lap then spoke nervously, "I just assumed you knew what I meant, I probably should have clarified. Umm, this doesn't change anything does it. We are still cool right. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or to stop hanging and talking."

Natsu smack Gray in the back of the head, "Ow, what was that for?" Gray rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't ever do that again."

Gray was confused, " Do what?"

"Don't ever ask someone if your sexuality is going to make them uncomfortable. That's not your problem or concern EVER! If someone is uncomfortable with you being gay that is their problem and they need to grow up and get over it." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest.

The dark haired teen admired his, "Thanks Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So that would explain why you avoided that Juvia chick huh?"

Gray chuckled, "That girl can't take a hint."

"So is there a guy?"

"No."Gray sighed, " There was this one I liked."

The energetic teen wagged his eyebrows, "Ok so you need a wingman to help you seal the deal?"

Gray laughed, "No way buddy."

"Come on Gray I got skills."

Gray shook his head, "No, it's not going to happen. He for one isn't gay and I think I really need to focus on me right now. With everything that's happened It's all just chaotic. I don't thrive on the chaos like you do. Besides it was just a crush and I think maybe what I ended up with is much better."

"Well you are sitting here with me your best buddy instead of playing kissy face with some lame guy who would not even be able to compare to this, I mean this body is hot!." Natsu gestured to his body.

"Exactly," Gray smiled. Maybe in a few years Gray will let Natsu know who exactly that crush was just to mess with him, could be funny he thought. "Things have worked-What the frick are you doing?"

The raven haired teen stared in disbelief and his friend. "We both agreed my body is a gift pretty much. You didn't get your crush but as a consolation prize you can at least enjoy some good eye candy right?" Natsu had whipped of his shirt and was currently twirling it in the air while trying to do some dance. Gray was sure it was meant to be sexy but it was kind of like watching a nun in a seedy bar, it just didn't look right.

Gray jumped up, "Stop dude you are going to embarrass yourself."

Natsu took the shirt and flipped it between his legs trying while moving his hips back and forth, "Oh no I'm on fire and I have no sense of shame so I'm not embarrassed. You however are looking a little pink. I'm sorry my body has that effect on people. It's ok if you are jealous of this, i understand."

Gray's eye twitched, "Jealous of what? You dance like an epileptic stripper who forgot to halt the strobe lights."

"I'm sorry I need some peanut butter and bread with all that jelly you are slinging." Natsu then had the nerve to wink at Gray.

"You have started to talk like an idiot also. I promise you, I could out strip you any time any place."

"Sit back down and have another glass of hateraid unless you plan on proving that."

"Oh you are so on."

There were a few campers already watching and giggling at Natsu's antics but when Gray started peeling his clothes off and dancing with intent the crowd grew. Natsu twirled his shirt in the air and tossed it to the crowd and they cheered and whistled. Gray saw this and decided he had to take it one step further. He had already lost his shirt, unbuttoned his jeans and slowly did pulled down the zipper all the while suggestively moving his body. He twirled then teased with his jeans only bringing them down far enough to show part of his rump. Natsu smiled this was like a game of chicken and he was going to call Gray's bluff. Natsu excelled at these things, he just didn't get embarrassed or feel shame easily and he often never thought about the consequences of his actions. He gave himself a mental pat on the back for remembering some of the stuff from therapy. This was the point where he's suppose to recognize the actions and try to slow down and think but he couldn't lose to Gary. So Natsu unceremoniously stopped dancing and dropped his short. The crowd squealed and Gray looked over to see Natsu grinning like an idiot hands on his waist in a superman pose standing in only his boxers, mismatched socks, and chucks.

He smirked at Gray thinking he had won but Natsu had forgotten one thing, Gray Fullbuster had no qualms about losing his clothes. Gray stuck his tongue out at the other boy then dropped his jeans completely. The crowd gasped and Gray smiled confidently at Natsu. Natsu started laughing so hard he couldn't breath and kept point at Gray. There was a breeze and it was that moment that he remembered Gray Fullbuster also has no qualms about going commando and to he had done just that. Gray had to options retreat or own it. Gray smiled then blew Natsu a kiss which caught the teen off guard. Then he stood there arms crossed over his chest making eye contact with anyone that dared to look at him. The dark haired teen was just as comfortable naked as he was with his clothes.

"So Natsu it's awfully quiet over there. Are you ready to go shovel up that shit you had been talking yet?" Natsu didn't answer, Gray looked over at the boy and he was frozen solid staring at something behind Gray. It was at that moment Gray also notice the crowd had grown silent and still. Gray slowly turn around and found a terrifying red head standing behind him her eye twitching in anger.

Gray should have known better but he was already on a roll and couldn't stop himself, "Well hello there did you enjoy the show?" Natsu swallowed suddenly very terrified for Gary's life.

Erza was now grinding her jaw so hard there would probably be only nubs left. She spoke her voice dangerously, "Fullbuster. Dragneel. Grab the clothes and follow me."

The next moment Natsu was sure Gray had secretly joined some thrill seeker club, the kind where you did insane things like fight a bear or cover yourself in fish guts and swim with sharks because that was the only plausible explanation for what happened.

"Well if you want a private show it's going to cost you. But I promise you my skills is worth the bills." Gray smirked coolly at the red head.

Natsu swore he saw stem coming from Erza's ear and she ground out each word punctuated with rage, "Office. Now. Boys!"

Gray turned to the crowd and bowed before scooping up his clothes and heading to the office not even bothering with covering himself. Erza shot Natsu a look that put him into motion and he was scurrying on his way with Erza trailing behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Laxus had been spending a lot of his time in the camps small offices sorting paperwork since his injury. Currently he had his casted foot propped up on a wooden step stool while he sat back in a chair. Leo sat across from him and both boys were listening intently to the green haired boy who was sitting in the large blonde's lap.

"I think maybe he lost his mind."

Leo shook his head, "No way dude. It didn't happen."

Freed argued back, "I wasn't the only one who saw. There was a crowd of campers who can attest to what I've told you!"

"Wow," Leo smiled thinking about what his friends has supposedly done.

Laxus was laughing now, "OK tell me again what he told her."

"After Gray insinuated that Erza wanted a lap dance he then told her 'my skills are worth the bills'. Her face," Freed shivered, "I've never seen anyone look so deadly."

Leo and Laxus both cringed. Laxus shook his head, "Yep he is probably dead by now." The three boys fell silent as if in remembrance of their stripping friend.

Leo finally stood up, "Well I'm going to go notify the strippers next of kin." The teen smiled, "Lyons is going to lose it, should be fun."

"Good luck Leo," Freed waved him off.

Once alone Freed turned to face the blonde his legs hanging off to the side of the large man. Wrapping his arms around the thick next Freed leaned into Laxus and pressed a sweet quick kiss to the other man.

Laxus watched Freed's face as he pulled away from the innocent kiss. Freed's lips were pulled into a small yet very genuine smile. While the shape of his mouth would only seem like an ordinary smile to most Laxus knew otherwise. Freed was calm and reserved on the outside while in constant battle other struggle on the inside. Laxus realized by now the inner turmoil was kept in check by Freed's often reserved or serious attitude. The teen always kept a straight face but Laxus had begun to notice the small smiles show up more often and Laxus was sure these smiles would be one more reason to work harder to be better.

"How are you feeling on the new meds? Are the helping with the ocd, are they helping with _him?"_ Laxus gazed at that face he loved as he waited for an answer.

Freed chewed on his lower lip as he pondered the question. The teens brow scrunched for a moment but then smoothed, "I think I'm feeling better, maybe not so much improvement with the ocd but I can breath. I don't feel like I have this giant ape stomping on my chest. I'm not drowning in it anymore, between the therapy and medication I have a life vest now. That makes me feel better and hopeful."

Laxus nodded, "And _him?"_

"Still there, but sometimes it's like a whisper or his words are a quite afterthought in the back of my head almost drowned out and unnoticed." Freed cocked his head to the side, "Like now, it's just white noise. I would think that's an improvement. Besides it can take up to 6 weeks to see the full effects of the medications."

Laxus reach an arm around his palm coming to rest on the back of Freed's neck at the hairline. He gently pulled Freed forward pressing his lips to the other teens forehead. It was a gentle and sweet gesture. "I still can't understand how someone like me got someone like you. After everything I've done," Laxus paused looking Freed in the eyes, "I swear Freed I'm going to become someone worthy of all the forgiveness everyone has giving me, but especially you."

"You are already worthy in my eyes."

Laxus didn't argue, it would be pointless against Freed on the subject. He would have to just keep working on becoming the man Freed swore he saw. Laxus watched the slender teen rise from his lap. Freed grabbed the pair of crutches from the corner and handed them to the blonde.

"Let's get a head start to the cafeteria since you have that bum leg."

"I kinda thought you would go get the food and bring me food like you have been."

Freed rolled his eyes, "No sir, I can not have you going soft and getting spoiled. Besides with camp ending in a few weeks I thought we should spend as much time with our friends as possible."

"Our friends," Laxus said the words quietly as if he was trying them on for size.

"Yes, our friends. Mine as well as yours." Freed watched Laxus give a small smile as he pulled himself up and Freed couldn't help but smile also.

Laxus towered over the other teen. "I can't believe in 2 weeks this place is going to be empty. It's going to be so quiet." Freed nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be erie. Speaking of did you talk your grandpa into ordering a smartphone for you so we can video call each other? Saying goodbye for now will be much easier if I know your face is only a call away." Freed chewed his bottom lip. He really didn't want to say goodbye to the blonde but he wasn't 18 yet and he was not going to just run off into the sunset with the man he just recently fell for. He needed to finish high school, while doing that he planned on continuing his therapy with a local therapist recommended by the camp. If needed they would also need to keep adjusting his medications until they got the right mix. The psychiatrist had said not to get down if they didn't seem to work right it could take a year or in some cases longer to get it right but it would be worth it. Freed felt so much closer now to being able to be happy than he ever had before so he wanted to do it right. That meant he had to work on himself while Laxus did the same. One summer was not enough but it had been an amazing and truly rewarding start. The long distant relationship would be daunting but the end result would be well worth the work.

Laxus grinned wide at the other boy, "It's taken care of. The new phone will be here before the end of the week. Although I had to get Mavis to help me convince him so I promised her she could use it once a week too." Freed grinned just as wide in response as they made their way out of the office.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Zeref sat the clay needle tool down beside his work. He blew on the figure and lowered himself eye level to study his creation, which happened to be another dragon. This one would be a gift for Laxus. Freed had voiced concern over Laxus still not feeling as though he deserved friendship from his bunkmates after he had put them in danger. Natsu and Leo were good at just showing up and clowning around with Laxus even at the annoyance of the blonde. Lyon had asked Laxus to coach him on his weight lifting since Gajeel left. Zeref knew he was not good at reaching out like that especially when his voice failed him but he hoped maybe this heartfelt gift would get the message across that Zeref did indeed value the man's friendship. He now had about a week to finish it.

Camp was winding down most of the classes and therapy sessions had wrapped up. There would be and end of camp bonfire the night before the last day. On the last day there would be a ceremony for the parents to attend when campers were recognition for their hard work. After the ceremony it would be time to say good bye. Zeref couldn't believe how much he was dreading that day. He had been so frustrated with his father for dropping them here and now he didn't want it to be over. He actually had friends, real friends that understood and liked him even as messed up as he was. There was also Mavis, she was amazing and patient, understanding and could make a calm quiet spot for him anywhere when he was overwhelmed. She was definitely worth coming to camp for. Beyond all that though was the actual progress and understanding he had gained with his own issues. He didn't feel like he was sinking into a black abyss anymore because knowledge was power. Knowing how his depression and anxiety worked actually lifted some of the weight. Knowing his triggers and how to self calm, when and how to ask for help and having real answers for the way he was ended up being immensely valuable. Probably the most important realization was that is was ok to had bad days, he didn't have to hide in his room alone and avoid everyone. He could tell his brother or his dad that he was having a bad day and know he had the support if he needed it. Zeref was in awe at how in one summer everything could change so much.

As his thoughts winded down Zeref noticed another pair of eyes examining his work on the other side of the table at the same level he was. He raised an eyebrow in question and the girl nodded in response. Zeref smiled and dropped all the way down crawling under the table. The blonde girl soon joined sitting herself down right beside him. She stretched her legs out in front of her and Zeref couldn't help but chuckle at her bare feet.

Mavis smiled at the dark haired boy, "So what colors are you planning for this one?"

Zeref looked down in his lap but his hand found hers and their fingers interlocked as he answered. "I'm going to do yellows, oranges, and gold I think." Mavis hummed in thought as Zeref continued, "I think of lightning maybe. It's so powerful and can cause so much damage if it strikes wrong, but it can also be so majestic and complicatedly beautiful. So it's a lightening dragon, I think it fits Laxus."

"Laxus will love it. I can not wait to see it when it's finished. It is very symbolic and thoughtful." Mavis leaned her head onto the other teens shoulder.

"Yeah I'm not saying all that sappy stuff when I give it to him."

Mavis giggled and elbowed Zeref, "Oh come on, why not?"

Zeref elbowed her back, "Because Freed wants to see me give it to him. Freed would probably start crying which Natsu would point out making it a big deal and then it's out of control and ends with me getting blamed for making Freed cry."

"I see we have already started on the what if scenarios and overthinking the simple act of giving a gift."

"Yes but in my defense I've only about a dozen scenarios mapped out in my head instead of 300."

"Well we want progress not perfection so that's not bad." Mavis pulled her head off his shoulder and turn so she could see his face. He was still looking down in his lap. Mavis took her free hand and used her fingers to push up on his chin til he was looking at her. "There that is better I can see your face."

He smiled, "Yeah your face is nice too."

"I helped Laxus talk gramps into getting a smartphone, he promised me I could use once a week to call you." Mavis sighed, "I know we are both young but I can not deny this connection I feel and I do not want the end of camp to be the end of me knowing you. My soul is always meant to know your soul whether we end up as life long friends or something more, we met for a reason."

"So is that hippie speak for can I have your number?" Mavis gasped at his remark but Zeref smirked and she had to swallow a squeak that almost escaped from her throat in response. It was a confident kind of smile she had not seen on him yet but it looked so very good on him.

She smacked him playfully in the shoulder, "Shut it emo boy I'm just saving you the trouble of asking." He was looking down in his lap again his ears tinted red but she could see him smiling under his dark fringe.

His voice was much softer and sincere when he spoke next, "I would really like to keep in touch after camp. I think you are pretty awesome."

"Good because I think you are pretty awesome also." Mavis rose so she was on her knees facing Zeref under the table. "Hey Zeref," The dark haired boy looked up at Mavis, "In case my hippie speak wasn't clear enough this will be in a universal language."

Zeref cocked his head to the side waiting for her to continue but instead of speaking the girl dipped forward quickly pressing her lips to the astonished boys lips. Her lips were on his, they felt so soft and warm. Zeref felt a heat creep into his entire body and his heart starting to beat fast. His heart was hammering in his chest but it wasn't the same feeling as his heart beating fast from a panic attack. This was different it was an exciting, and thrilling, and possibly the best feeling he had ever felt. Zeref was in shock and it took a few seconds for his brain to start working again, by that time the girl was already pulling away, a brilliant smile stretched across her blush covered face. Zeref opened his mouth but couldn't get any words to form and he ended up gaping like a fish while his stared at the girl. He knew his face must've been as red as hers he could feel the heat.

"Now try not to overthink **THAT** too much," Mavis said as she winked. Before Zeref could respond Mavis turned and left leaving Zeref under the table alone.

He sat in stunned silence for a couple minutes before he jolted and spoke to himself, "How the hell am I not going to overthink **THAT**? Why would she do **THAT** and say that? Whatever **THAT** was…..was really amazing. I liked **THAT…** …...I'm over thinking and i'm doing it outloud. This can't be good, but **THAT** was definitely good." Zeref shook his head before crawling out from under the table. He decided to focus on the dragon in progress it would confuse him much much less than the girl.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Lyon was watching Gray try to fit another marshmallow in his already over stuffed mouth. He cringed as Gray choked and deformed marshmallow mixed with saliva ended up falling out of his mouth down the front of his chest and landing on the ground.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed spitting the rest out as his did.

Natsu started waving his middle fingers in Gray's face as his tried to shout, "In your face Fullbuster!" with his own cheeks stuffed with the white marshmallows making him almost incomprehensible. His victory dance was short lived however as he ended up choking on the marshmallows as he tried to brag and they spewed from his mouth nearly catching his friends in their line of fire. Gray started laughing hysterically as Natsu coughed and choked.

Lyon shuddered utterly disgusted with the scene. "Seriously this is meaningless, childish, and disgusting. I am sure there are better things you both can be doing beside trying to see who has the bigger mouth."

Gray was grinning from ear to ear and that almost made Lyon feel bad for chastising the boys. "Come on Lyon, have a little fun! The bonfire is tomorrow and we all go home the next day. Relax and enjoy what little time we have left not having to worry about the real world."

Lyon sighed, "We have different ideas of fun. Just don't get into any more trouble. You guys seem to take your contest a little too far and I want none of Erza's wrath."

Natsu and Gray shuddered simultaneously at the mention of the red head. Gray had been made to wear an orange jumpsuit for days until Erza had felt like he had learned to keep his clothes on. Natu's punishment had been having to wait until every other camper had had their food before he could get his. Both boys were very sorry by the time it was all over.

Leo who had been holding the bags of marshmallows popped one in his mouth seeing the contest over and they were now free to eat. He pulled another out of the bag and contemplated it for a moment, "Where did you guys get these anyways?" He offered one to Zeref who had been standing and watching silently and Zeref took one and ate it.

Natsu gave a goofy grin, "They got a whole bunch of them for the bonfire tomorrow night. Laxus was the one they sent to get them and he had to take someone with him to carry stuff with his foot in a cast and all. The Mira and her sis and bro are busy setting up for parents. I think the ceremony is more for them than us because really we know what we did here. But anyway Jellal and Erza are having alone time and Gramps looked terrified when he said it. I wonder what alone time is for them I mean does Jellal make strawberry cake and feed it to her and does she like do anything nice for him. Seems like she usually gets her way. I bet they like to watch action movies and Erza has to point out all the ways she would of been better than the hero while Jellal pretends not to notice she's bossy. Whatever they were busy. So Gramps said to take a camper and I was all like me, take me,and Laxus was all growling and like hell no,and I was like hell yes. And Laxus got this look on his face like he was getting a headache and Gramps laughed and said take him, meaning me, and I was like YES! But then I saw Freed walking up and the idea hit so I was like oh no, wait my stomach hurts I think i have explosive diarrhea. Gramps and Laxus were both like that's gross. So it was all doom and gloom what will we do there will be no marshmellows for the bonfire. Then Freed waved and I winked at Laxus and was like look Freed's here to save the day this is awesome. Laxus caught on and realized I'm so much smarter than he thinks. So as a thank you Freed made Laxus grab a couple extra bags for me."

The other boys just stared at Natsu for a moment. "I don't think he breathed once through that." Leo noted as he ate another marshmallow. "Scarier yet though is the fact I completely understood all of that."

Lyon nodded solemnly, "I understood all of it too. Not once did I question what he was talking about as he rambled."

"It kind of grows on ya doesn't it?" Commented Zeref.

Leo gave a sideways glance to Zeref shaking his head then turned to Lyon, "You realize what this means right?"

Lyon was about to give some snarky comment about how they must have gotten dumber but stopped himself knowing Natsu was listening for the answer. Lyon was working on not tearing people down just to try and make himself feel better. He was also working on being more honest, "It means somehow even though we fought against it we actually became closer and will be leaving camp with real meaningful friendships."

Lyon was tackled by a blur of pink, "I knew you couldn't stay frosty forever! I knew there was a heart buried in that ice somewhere! Look at frosty getting all sentimental. Zeref hug him with me."

Lyon tried to push the other teen off him as he gave Zeref a warning glare, "I will take it all back if you don't get off me!"

Leo was laughing at Natsu's antics as Gray stepped beside him. The dark haired teen didn't look straight at Leo as he spoke, "I never told you thank you."

Leo frowned, "Thank You for what?"

Gray looked up, "For that day back when I took off in the woods and you chased after me. There was so much going on in my head and I couldn't get any of it straight. But you told me about what you were going through and what you had been planning and for once I didn't feel completely alone. It felt like someone else knew what i was dealing with and just knowing that meant more than you would ever know. What you said that day may seem small to you but it will always stick with me so thank you."

Leo was awestruck, "Gray I, I don't even, geeze come one I can't handle this stuff." Leo sniffled as he sprung at Gray pulling him into a hug. He pulled back wiping his eyes, "Shit who knew making a few real friends would have me crying like a little girl. Seriously though this is really real we all need to keep in touch. I don't want to go back to fake friends and booze and running away."

Natsu straightened up and pulled himself off of Lyon, "For sure, I don't have too many friends that can handle hangin with me when I get intense. I like being able to be myself."

Gray smiled at Lyon who rolled his eyes and pulled Natsu back into a hug. He reached for Zeref too who opted to step away from the hug. The sound of footsteps made Gray turn and he saw Freed and Laxus walking over.

Laxus cocked an eyebrow at the boys, "What's going on here?"

Leo smiled, "Not much just the sudden realizations that maybe we've all changed and grew up and little."

Lyon stopped hugging the pink haired teen. Natsu smiled, "Also we are all going to probably be friends forever or something cool like that."

Freed looked up at the blonde, "Isn't that just so self actualizing, beautifully honest, and sweet."

Laxus shrugged, "It's something."

"We are all going to be friends forever after our life changing experiences at summer camp like in some cheesy 80's movie." They all turned to look at Zeref who just shrugged. "I call it as I see it."

Laxus rolled his eyes, "Well save the rest of the sap for the day after tomorrow. I got the projector out and Freed tied a sheet between some trees so we are going to movie marathon til lights out if ya'll are coming then let's get going i'm not waiting all day."

The boys smiled and followed the blonde. They could have teased him for actually trying to hang out with them but instead decided to let him be. Laxus actually cared he just had to show it in his own time and his own way.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The movie marathon had been fun. Mavis showed up and Zeref was quick to pull her down to sit in front of him in the grass between his legs. He hid his ever red face in her back as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His friends deciding to be kind didn't tease or make fun so he eventually had his chin resting on her shoulder watching the movies also.

Freed sat next to Laxus but eventually the blonde had sunk down and ended up with his head in the other teens lap. The other boys say side by side occasionally rough housing or wrestling around until Laxus would get annoyed and yell at them to stop.

All in all it had turned out to be a nice night and they were able to forget about having to pack and say goodbye for little while. Eventually they cleaned up and heading for the cabin to turn in for the night. They teased and goofed off like any other night deciding they would wait one more night to get real and sappy.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N-This was suppose to be the last chapter but it's not. Planning on finishing in one or two chapters but I have no self control so I can't promise. I tried to add some depth for Natsu and I was struggling. Then today I started writing and it all just kind of spewed out like brain vomit. That brain vomit is what makes up the last half of the chapter and also made it the longest chapter I've written. I hope it came across ok and I hope I didn't mess it all up by adding something very serious out of no where. Writing a story as other's are reading it has been one of most stressful yet rewarding things so thank you for reading and the reviews. I don't always feel like I know what to say to respond to a review, I'm awkward like that but Ill keep working on it and working on my lazy editing.**

They spent the day packing and exchanging phone numbers, addresses, and handmade gifts. When Zeref gave Laxus the ceramic dragon he actually got a little choked up. Laxus however would not admit it and blamed it on the dust in the air.

As the sun went down the bonfire started. It was a typical celebration. They ate hot dogs and marshmallows and punch was served. At one point Leo tried to get everyone to do a Journey sing a long but ended up getting tacked by Lyon before he could really get going.

Taking that as a cue Mira pulled out a boom box and played music so the kids could dance. Laxus sat out dancing because I life his casted and Freed was happy to sit out with him. Lyon and Leo were both able to get a few dances in with some of the girls in the camp. Natsu felt bad that Levy was missing Gajeel and kept asking her to dance but after he stepped on her foot twice she told him she was fine sitting out. Mira took pity on him and dance a couple songs with him. Zeref stayed with Mavis although they only really danced to the slow songs.

Gray watched from the sidelines amused and perfectly happy not participating until Natsu made a comment about having better rhythm than Gray.

Gray scoffed, "Seriously! Laxus would dance better in his cast than you right now."

"Prove it then stripper."

"Uh how it wouldn't be fair. You have Mira making you look better than you really are. She's doing all the work."

Mira smiled, "That's so sweet Gray. It would be unfair to compete with me as your partner Natsu. There isn't really anyone on my level."

"Really? Is that so?" Gray turned to see Erza standing behind him arms crossed across her chest. "You must of forgotten about me Mira. I assure you I am not only on but have blown past your level."

Mira giggled and a foreboding chill settled over Gray. "Well I would assume with robust confidence like that you wouldn't be opposed to proving yourself in a little friendly competition?"

"That just sounds lovely Mira." The seemingly sweet words were spoke with a treacherous undertone. "It appears to be your lucky Gray as I have decided to assist you in your friendly rivalry against Natsu."

Gray held both hands up and started to back away, "You know it's not that big of a deal! Really I don't care."

Erza grab him by the elbow and pulled him to the center with Mira and Natsu, "Don't worry Gray, we w _ill_ destroy them.""

"Erza is all talk Natsu, we'll crush 'em," Mira smiled but it wasn't her normal playful smile. Natsu thought she almost looked like a demon.

The teen in Erza's grip started looking around for help, he spotted Jellal, "Wait wouldn't you rather dance with Jellal?"

"Jellal can't dance at all," Gray watched the tattooed man breath a noticeable sigh of relief. "Beside I have taking upon myself to ensure that you stay reasonably clothed during the dance. Now stand straight and hold on because I will lead."

The redhead swung Gray around using excessive force which wouldn't of been a problem but she lost her grip immediately as she became distracted by something else. Gray couldn't stop himself in time to keep from bowling straight into Mira and Natsu sending all three people landing on their rumps.

Gray sat up a little stunned but not as stunned as the pink haired teen. Mira groaned from where she had fallen flat on her back. "Ugh I feel like someone dropped a freaking truck on me."

"No not a truck just a teen boy," Lyon spoke up, "You fell flat on the ground at least Natsu got lucky and landed on something soft right?"

Natsu was frozen partly in embarrassment and partly in fear of retaliation from the older woman. He had at least raised himself up so his face was no longer resting in between generous mounds on Mira's chest. He now held himself hovered above her his arms on each side holding him up. "I'm..I'm..I.. It was an accident, oh God I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"No Natsu I'd say you were so so lucky!"

"Shut up Leo!" The flustered teen hollered as he scrambled to pull himself up as laughter erupted.

Mira stood up and dusted herself off, "It's ok Natsu I know you weren't trying to be a creepy pervert on purpose."

The teen covered his face with his hands, "No I'm just a creepy pervert on accident that's way better." He turned to the dark haired teen, "This is all your fault what the hell Gray?"

Gray defended himself, "Hey it wasn't my fault! Erza swung me around and then just let go I couldn't stop myself!"

They all turned to Erza, "What the hell Erza?"

The woman in question turned to the others wide eyed and apologetic. Holding up a bag she asked, "Did you guys know they made strawberry marshmallows? Isn't this amazing? Imagine s'mores made with these or putting them in hot chocolate."

They only stared back in response to which Erza just shrugged and eat a marshmallow as Jellal drug her away from the crowd. The festivities continued with the teens laughing, dancing, or just hanging out until Gramps called for them to clean up and head to the cabins for lights out.

As the boys settled into their bunks the usual chatter was replaced by a thick silence. None of them wanted to be the one to point out the obvious fact that this was the last night they were all spending in at camp together. Laxus sat on the bottom bunk next to Freed while Lyon and Gray were sitting on the top bunk across from them, Leo was sitting on his bunk looking around at all the walls. Zeref was sitting on his bunk staring at his hands while Natsu put his tooth brush away then joined his brother. Laxus placed an arm around Freed and pulled him close when he thought he heard a sniffle coming from the teen.

"OK this is ridiculous." Lyon looked around at the other boys as he continued, "It's not like we are all heading to far off underdeveloped lands after tomorrow. Most of us live within a couple hundred miles of the camp. With computers, tablets, and phones there's no excuse for us to lose touch and not stay friends. If we really want to we just have to put the effort in. So can we stop sitting here like this is the end because it's not. We made bonds this summer that won't easily be broken. I'm not good at being open and honest but I feel like for the first time I've been able to open myself up and make real friends. I'm not letting go of the people who I feel have seen the real me. This is not the end of our friendship."

Freed smiled, "You are so right. If we want to keep the bonds we made it is up to us. I for one plan on doing everything it takes. Thank you Lyon."

Gray shoved Lyon playfully, "Who would of thought Lyon would end up being the voice of reason?"

"Well I know I'm not losing any of you guys." Natsu smiled, "This has been an awesome summer."

Leo nodded, "It's crazy to think we all ended up at this camp and somehow the best people ended up in the same cabin with me. Like maybe there was a greater force at work. I feel like maybe we were destined to be friends."

"Ok," Laxus coughed and cleared his throat, "I'm not real great at this so don't expect me to repeat it. Thank you for showing me what real friendship is. For showing me that it's ok to make mistakes and open up. Thanks for not giving up on me that meant so much."

"Laxus really does care about us!" Natsu grinned at the blonde.

"I will kill you Natsu," Laxus grumbled under his breath.

Lyon looked around, "Who would've thought a bunch of strange kids like us would find lasting friendship at summer camp?"

Freed smiled at the blushing blonde, "It really is crazy how one summer changed so much."

"It will be a summer I will never forget," Leo added.

"You guys are getting cheesier with each line. I think Molly Ringwald would choke on the amount of fluff and cleshea in this room right now."

They all turned to Zeref and Leo spoke, "When did he go from shy and quiet to sarcastic and witty?"

"What? You guys think you are the only one's who went through a life changing experience this summer?" Zeref shrugged and smiled shyly.

A small round of laughter went through the cabin as the boys started crawling into their own bunks. Good nights were passed around sincerely before Lyon shouted, "Dammit no one got the light."

"I got it," Freed responded and jump up flicking the light switch down once.

Natsu noticed the dark silhouette of the slender teen didn't move however, "Freed it's fine, just do what you have to do. It's not gonna hurt anyone and you know we are all messed up so we won't judge ya."

Lyon spoke next, "He's right Freed were your friends no matter what. I'm sorry I was such a jerk when we all first got here and I promise that had nothing to do with you, just me tripping on my own shit. We got your back no matter what."

Freed's hands had been shaky at his sides but them seemed to calm and he smiled. No one said anything when the lights turned on and off three more times to make the 4 flips Freed needed to feel comfortable at the moment. He was ok with that 'baby steps' he told himself as he ignored the voice telling him that he was not getting better. He crawled into his neatly made bunk and went to sleep without any other rituals.

Before they all drifted off to sleep Laxus's voice broke the silence one last time, "I think this goes without saying but if any of you little shits tell Gajeel I got all emotional I will hurt you." The silence was all the response the blonde needed.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Hours later, "Natsu are you awake?" the raven haired boy whispered.

The boy in question rolled over onto his elbows so he could face the other teen a worrisome look on his face, "You know it but what are you doing up? You took your night meds right?"

Gray smiled at Natsu, "Yes I took all my required night meds. I don't have to take the sleeping pill every night. They say it's actually better if I don't become completely dependent on it. I slept fine without it last night but tonight I think I'm just to worked up. We have to get up early in the morning I don't want to feel groggy."

"Yeah I keep thinking about tomorrow too. Having to sit and have a serious discussion with Gramps and my old man dosen't sound too fun."

Gray laughed, "Well I'll trade you. You can sit with Jellal and Ur for my wrap up."

"No thank you! That lady was scary when I met her at the hospital!"

Both boys laughed for a moment then Gray spoke, "Do you want to talk about your wrap up meeting? Maybe getting some of it out now will make it easier tomorrow?"

Natsu was quiet, he knew Gray would listen and not judge but it was hard to talk about these kinds of things when the focus was on him. He could be deep and emotional and listen to anything anyone had to say but his own baggage was different. They just never talked about it. Gramps was Natsu's therapist and Natsu was one of the few. Gramps only took a few cases since he had so much with running the camp. Natsu, the Rouge kid that Sting was crazy about and a nice kid named Eve.

A few weeks into camp Natsu had asked Gramps how he decided which kids he'd counsel and Gramps smiled sadly, "I only take on campers with specific incidents in their past. You all have a similar common denominator."

"What does that mean? We all have ADHD?"

Somehow the old man's smile seemed even sadder and Natsu didn't like it, "I can't discuss their situations with you I've actually probably said more than I should. Natsu we need to get into the tough work ok? I want to talk with you about those years between 3 and 7 from when you were abducted until you were reunited with your family."

Natsu had actually sat still and didn't make a sound until Gramps had dismissed him that day. It had taken a few more sessions before he could even say a few sentences about it.

"Natsu are you ok? You don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to. I know how hard it can be." Natsu shook his head and stared at Gray. He'd been lost in his own thoughts for a moment.

"Sorry I spaced out."

Gray chuckled, "It's ok I get it. It's fine let's talk about something else."

"No."

"No? Are you ready to just get some sleep." Gray questioned unsure.

"No, I want to talk about it. A little at least, I want to try. I have a voice and there are those still going thru things that don't. The big thing I learned is that If I don't use it to let people know what's happening around them then it stays in the dark and doesn't get seen. If no one see's it then no one stops it right?"

"Right."

"That can't happen, I can't act like nothing's happening just to stay comfortable. That's just cruel and cowardly. I have a duty to share what I know. I have to help those still fighting this in the dark. Right?"

Gray cocked his head to the side, "Being able to talk openingly about something or not does not make anyone a coward Natsu, some people just can not share everything and that's ok. You know that right?"

Natsu nodded, "I know I didn't mean to say those who won't talk about it are cowards. I mean I see myself as someone who would do anything to help and If that means I need to speak out I have to do it because I know who I am. I have to speak out and let everyone know what's happening around them everywhere."

"Ok, I understand."

"People have to be informed to fight. I need to speak out, I just do." Natsu went silent again and fiddled with the bands on his wrist.

Gray spoke sensing Natsu needed the prod to continue, "I would like to know if you still want to talk about it."

"Did you know 800 thousand people are trafficked each year?"

"What?"

"Human trafficking, modern day slavery, stay with me here Gray."

"Um ok."

"Anyway a majority are female and children usually abducted around the age of 12 to 14 in the united states. I was 3 when I was taken probably because I was an easy target always running off when we were at the busy park where I was taken."

Gray covered his mouth as his gasped, "Oh my God Natsu I..I..I.."

Natsu shook his head, "Don't just let me speak I have more information ok?"

Gray nodded and the pink haired teen continued, "Adults and children are taken for many reasons but the biggest is for sexual exploitation. 100,000 to 300,000 children are sexually exploited in the united states alone. There are very sick people who think that it is ok to use and force people even children into this life. Annually human trafficking generates $9.2 billion dollars a year! That's crays right, that much money and yet it's not something you see very many people openly fighting against. People can come together to save a forest or rage over a gorilla then if they know what's happening in front of them and know what to look for maybe they can help put an end to this also!"

Natsu had sat up and was talking louder as he went and very animatedly, "If someone like me speaks and brings this subject out of the dark then they can't pretend like it's not happening right?! I mean I'm proof enough! People will know maybe start watching for signs at the park or mall, kids are even taken outside of schools and no one sees because they didn't know what to look for. But I'm going to speak up so they know! So some other kid doesn't have to go through that! Ever! No one should have to go through that, it's scary and dehumanizing."

Natsu was speaking much faster now, "No kid should ever go through that. I wore the same clothes for weeks maybe months.I was always stuck in this basement with a dirt floor and no where to use the bathroom but a bucket. I would get hit if I made any noise. I was so scared I even learned not to move at all! I would just sit still scared to even hardly breath because they would get angry and beat me. Maybe that's part of why I have such a hard time being still and quiet now, I mean why would I ever want to be still again after doing it for like 4 years. There were other kids but they would all come and go but I was always there. Cold and hungry and scared. Then after a couple years there was this guy and he acted nice. He brought me clothes that weren't filthy and food I hadn't had in forever. He didn't scream or yell and I thought he was different." Natsu paused his eyes almost glazed over as if he wasn't in the present, "He wasn't different though, he was just as evil as the rest of them. He came one night and told me it was time for me to repay him for his kindness. I didn't understand what he meant, I mean I had nothing I could give him and I told him that. He told me I did have a way to repay him and he would show me how." Natsu was breathing fast now, he scrunched his eyes shut and rubbed his face.

Gray looked around and noticed that at least the boys he could see had woken up and he was sure the others had too. He wasn't sure if he should tell Natsu they were awake. Gray was sure they weren't trying to pry or eavesdrop but it was one room and Natsu had gotten loud.

Natsu wrapped both his arms around himself, "I'm sorry that's too much I don't even know why I brought THAT part up. I have never said it out loud, I mean my dad knew because the doctor told him, my body had all the evidence on it, but I have never said it to anyone not even to Gramps in therapy. We talked about everything else but I just couldn't speak when he brought THAT up."

Gray wasn't sure what to say but he saw a figure pull himself up on the bed next to Natsu. Zeref put his arm around his brother, "It's up to you Natsu, completely your choice. If you don't want to you don't have to. But if you want to or need to get it out, if holding it in is too much you can tell us everything, part of things, whatever you need to and we will listen to whatever you need to say no matter how hard it is because we care and we are all here for you ok? Sometimes keeping it in is the only way to move on especially when it's fresh but that can become so heavy after a while. Maybe you are getting tired of carrying that by yourself and you hadn't even realized it. So if you need to say it to someone else we are here and if you can't we are still here and will be ready when you can."

Gray crawled to the other bunk and sat on the other side of Natsu he noticed Freed sitting in his bunk with his head back against with wall. Leo had rolled over and was watching him, Zeref and Natsu. Laxus was awake up stayed laying on his back listening quietly and Gray was sure Lyon was listening quietly also.

Natsu wasn't sure how are what he wanted to say, just that he was tired of dealing with it alone. He thought of the few meetings Gramps had talked him into going. Gramps said he never had to talk during one ,and he never did, but that he would just sit there and listen it would help. It was just called a Survivor's Meeting. It was for those dealing with the aftermath of rape or sexual assault. Rouge and Eve were always there and a few girls from the girl's camp. He always listened when they spoke sometimes they only talked about what was going on at the moment but sometimes they spoke about the things they had survived. Rogue had not spoke much but the few time he had stood out to Natsu.

Rogue had lived through years of abuse also but his abuser had been someone he trusted, the teacher in some after school activity that he had been in for years. It made Natsu sad that Rogue had trusted and looked up to someone that had betrayed him so wrongly.

He had listened so intently to everything the boy had said, "I was the victim of sexual abuse from around 6 to the age of 12. My abuser was a teacher I was very close to and cared about very much. I thought he cared about me also and he used that to gain my trust and eventually my secrecy. It had started with inappropriate touches and before he was caught It had evolved into much more. He raped me more than once. As far as the physicality of it all that is all I wish to divulge. I know for some speaking of the details is a release but I will not spend one second giving him any glory by relieving what he took sick enjoyment out of. However I will speak about my feelings. I trusted him and I was betrayed and hurt. I was confused and scared. I felt like I had let everyone down by not speaking up but that was only because he twisted and manipulated how i felt. I felt filthy and sick because I thought I had let it happen by not speaking up. I felt empty and alone because he hurt me in ways that felt so wrong inside and out so I closed my family and friends out. I thought how could they ever look at me again if i couldn't look at myself. I felt worthless because I thought I had let everyone down. The biggest emotion I felt was shame, I was ashamed of what he had done to me. I was ashamed because of all the things it made me feel filthy, sick, empty, worthless, and dirty. I was broken, damaged, and ashamed. But he was the sick and broken one. He was damaged in the head and all the shame I felt and sometimes still feel is not mine to own. I WAS A CHILD. I had not the knowledge or the growth to give consent to such acts. I was a victim and survivor. The shame I felt that we all feel at times is there because he and society has instilled it in us by saying don't talk about it because it's uncomfortable. What do we have to be ashamed of? We are victims, if I had be beat up I would be able to tell you over coffee but if I'm talking about how I was raped in that same shop then it makes others uncomfortable. That is the entire reason we need to speak about it. It happens and the more we say it the more it comes into the light, the more people don't have to feel this heavy unearned shame. It is our job as survivor's if we are able to speak for those who do not feel like they are able. We could save someone."

After that Natsu had researched everything he could on human trafficking and sexual 's words would always stick with him. He had started talking more in therapy after that but he still hadn't said THAT one particular detail out loud.

Natsu felt Zeref hug tighter reassuringly and it brought him back to the present. The pink haired teen took a shaky breath, he felt nauseous. He looked up to see Lyon had moved to sit beside Freed and Leo was watching him from his bunk. Laxus was still laying still on his back but his eyes were opened he thought. Natsu wondered how long they had all been awake for, probably a while and he just now noticed. He felt Gray grab his hand lacing their fingers together and squeezed trying to physically send Natsu whatever strength or courage he was trying to muster in himself.

The pink haired teen took another shaky breath, "He did things that made me feel confused and filthy. It was just touches at first but then he showed me how he wanted me to use my mouth. I hated it, every second but I could get through it. Then he came in one night and it wasn't enough. He held me down and it hurt so much I actually screamed and cried. I was terrified he was so heavy on top of me and it just hurt so bad, I have never felt anything so painful. It happened more but I didn't count. I didn't know why or what he was doing, how it could make him smile. I was always dirty after and he would just put his pants back on and leave me there to try to clean myself. I was so sore all the time and I think I really wanted to die. I still didn't understand it and it wasn't until I heard the doctor tell my dad that I even knew there was a name for what had happened. He had raped me." Natsu was shaking now and his voice was much quieter, "I taken by assholes who sell kids to other assholes and I was…...I was raped. I don't know what to do now Zeref." Natsu turned to his brother. The pink haired teen had started to cry but was trying to hold it in as much as possible, "I said it outloud and they know and it, it, it really happened now. It's not just something in my head it's out and I'm not the only one who knows so it really happened. I was raped." Natsu was starting to stutter through the tears, "I don't know what ha-happens now. I-I-I don't know what t-to do c-c-c-cause it really happened."

Zeref pulled Natsu in closer to himself, he wasn't sure what to do or tell Natsu. Gray had let go of his hand and was soothingly rubbing small circles between the teens shoulder dark haired teen looked up and made eye contact with Leo who had moved to sit next to Freed on the side unoccupied by Lyon. Freed was trying not to cry himself and Lyon had put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him. Leo was nodding in agreement as Lyon whispered to the green haired boy that it was ok if he needed to cry, that he was empathetic not selfish for crying. The 3 boys felt the bunk shift as Laxus came off the top bunk to the floor. They had thought he was coming to aid with Freed's distress but he hobbled over to the bunk the other 3 were sitting on.

He stood in front of Natsu and placed a hand on the teens knee. "You do not have to do or say anything else. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say I'm honored that you chose us to open up to. It was very brave of you to share that with us and I'm sure it was a huge step to recovery and tomorrow morning we can all or just you if that's better sit with Gramps before parents show up and let him know the step you took tonight. He will have so many ideas and helpful suggestions for what's next. This is what he does so you can trust him to show you what's next. But you don't have to push yourself or figure everything out right now. You can take it as fast or slow as you need to and right now you look exhausted. It's been one big fucking emotional rollercoaster of a summer for all everyone."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah I'm pretty tired now but I don't really want to be alone."

Leo stood up, "Well good thing these flimsy mattresses aren't heavy then right?" Gray caught on as he watch Leo start to pull his mattress to the floor and jumped off the bunk to help. By the time they were finished the 3 bunks were all missing their bottom mattress and they were lined side to side in the middle of the cabin. Laxus opted to sleep on Freed's bunk instead of the floor while the other boys piled on the the floor bed. Laxus was certain they chatted most of the night. He would snap when their giggling got too loud but he knew they weren't that scared of him anymore. It had to of been 5 or 6 am when he woke up to Freed pushing him and curling up next to him. They were all going to be exhausted when the 8 am wake up came around but he was sure it was worth it.


	23. Chapter 23

The morning came too fast and when the trumpeted call over the loud mega speakers that sat on a tall poll amongst the cabins sounded no one moved. Gramps had even moved the morning horns back an hour to play at 8am instead of 7 knowing the kids stayed late at the bonfire. Even Natsu who would usually jump up before the alarms had groaned and rolled over pulling a blanket over his head to try and shield himself from the morning.

"Get your lazy asses out of bed before I start dragging you guys out!"

Eyes popped open and the boys sat up and jerked their heads to the voice. An excited smile spread across Natsu's face, "What is going on?!"

"How?" Leo asked his eyes wide with shock.

Lyon stood up, "What are you doing here?"

Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and smirked smugly, "I want my certificate that they give you when you complete the program. I earned that shit so I want it."

"But you are suppose to be resting and recovering. If you remember you almost died," the astounded teen shot back.

The pierced teen rolled his eyes, "Well I didn't die and they gave me more blood at the hospital dumbass. I was really tired for a while but it's getting better and now that the wounds are healing there's not much pain at all."

Freed chewed his lip worriedly, "But should you be traveling and up moving around?"

"I'm not here trying to run a race or lift weights. I'm not doing anything strenuous. Lily got the OK from the doc before we even made the trip. I slept the whole way here. Tsk, I thought you guys would be happy to see me." Gajeel stuck his chin out and turned his head to snub them.

"We are happy we were just worried about you that's all!" Freed pleading.

"I know, I just have to give ya shit. I've been bored out of my mind stuck at home resting for weeks. Beside the calls I got from ya'll and the skyping with Levy and tattoo face so I could complete the program It's been boring. Lily went back to work and before he'd leave he would put the TV on Teen Nick and hide the remote so I wouldn't watch something he deemed inappropriate. When he came home he would bring Disney movies to watch together, it was hell. And I miss the food!" The boys traded puzzled looks, "Lily eats a lot of fish and he has an abnormal obsession with kiwi. He puts it in everything and I am so freaking tired of that stupid fuzzy fruit!" The boys started laughing at Gajeel's plight, "I'm serious between the PG programming and kiwi I was going crazy."

"Oh metal head you have it rough," Leo commented, "So you came to get your certificate and to get away from an overly caring brother?"

"Well I didn't get far he came too and I have to prove to the court I completed the program. I was court ordered here in the first place and once I have that I will be out of the system. It's the last piece of the puzzle Lily already has full custody of me. I'm just ready to give them their proof and move on with my life."

"Understandable, so does Levy know you're here?" Leo asked slyly.

Gajeel chuckled, "Yeah I've been here since 6am so I went to see her after talking with Gramps and tattoo face. I didn't get to see her for very long though. Apparently shorty and hippie girl don't like getting woke up early."

"Please tell me you didn't wake them up like you did us?" Gray asked.

"Hell no, they fell asleep talking or something in the same bunk so I walked up and yanked the covers off of 'em. It was freaking hilarious they both shrieked and jumped up. They were so pissed. Both of 'em were yelling at me while trying to cover up but they were both wearing tanks and shorts so it's not like anything was showing. I asked what they thought they were hiding it's not like they were Lucy or Mira, nothing was popping out and that pissed them off even more. They made me leave and told me not to come back until I learned some manners. As I was leaving though Levy ran up and kissed me real quick and then slammed the door in my face so It turned out good." Gajeel smiled thinking about how cute the short girl had looked pissed off.

"Ok you are nuts," Gray said.

"Yep he's as crazy as the rest of us," Laxus added, "parents are going to start arriving in a few hours and there's a few things that need to get done before that happens right Natsu?"

Natsu jolted up and looked confused, "I got all packed up yesterday, I don't think I forgot anything, did I Zeref?"

His brother shook his head, "No you are all packed but after last night…."

Zeref trailed off as recognition started to show in Natsu's face. The teens voice was unsure as he spoke, "Oh, yeah so um what so I have to do, I mean I wasn't sure what happens next?"

"We are just going to go talk to Gramps about last night and what happens next. You don't need to stress he will lead you down the right path. Gramps has the knowledge and experience and he's gonna know how to adjust your after camp care plan so you will know what to do to keep things moving when you leave here." Laxus waited for the pink haired teen to respond.

After a few moments Natsu gave a determined nod, "Right, he already gave me one good plan and he can whip up another no problem. This is all ok, let's do this!" The teen started for the door.

"Hey Natsu," Gray called after Natsu, "Maybe put on pants because if Erza see's you walking around in your flame decorated boxers she will probably flip."

The pink haired teen turned on his heels, his nerves obviously getting the better of him even though he was trying not to show it, "That's probably a good idea. Pants are always a good idea. I'm going to put pants on, shorts actually." Natsu walked to his bunk and grabbed the pair of shorts he had thrown off the night before and pulled them on. He then pulled on his bright orange socks and then his shoes. "Ok I'm ready."

"Then let's go, I've been waiting." Laxus teased.

"Hey you slept in your pants and only had to put one shoe on so you had a head start."

"You want your brother or anyone to come?" ,the blonde questioned.

Natsu paused for a moment, "I don't know, didn't really think about it."

He looked back at his brother who had already gotten up and threw on some clothes. "I'm coming. If you decide you'd rather talk to Gramps on your own I will sit outside and wait. You have always taken care of me. Waited with me til the crowd died or speaking on my behalf at restaurants so I want to be there for you this time if that's ok. Let me be the big brother for once."

Natsu nodded, "That would be cool."

They 3 left to find the man Natsu needed to see. Gajeel sat on one of the bunks while the boys quickly got ready and they headed to breakfast together.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Parents started showing up at their scheduled times. Every camper had an appointment set with their counselor and parents so they could discuss in depth their progress and aftercare plans. After the appointment the campers would have time to show their parents around the camp, things they had accomplished, and introduce them to their new friends. Finally there would be a small ceremony mainly for show where the camper would get their certificate for completing the program and any other awards they might have earned.

Igneel's elbows rested on his knees as he listened to the information the short old man was giving him. There was a pile of papers with all kinds of information for him to take home on the desk in front of him. Zeref and Natsu hadn't came in yet Makarov had wanted to discuss things with Igneel alone before the boys arrived.

"Are you handling all this ok ?"

Igneel looked up at the old man, "Yes, I'm just letting it all absorb."

Gramps nodded sympathetically, "I know it's a lot and it'll be hard for you to change some habits as well but you boys a good boys. With the right care they will both excel and lead productive happy lives. However if you continue to act as if Zeref's only problem is a lack of confidence and don't take his anxiety and depression seriously as a mental health disorder then I'm afraid he will only close back off into himself."

"I understand."

"Natsu's ADHD can be treated with medications it's a very manageable disorder but the trauma he endured will not heal if you take the easy way out and let him continue to act like it never happened. He can never heal and recover if it is left unfaced and untreated. Just last night he his biggest break through but he will back track if it's not addressed." Igneel nodded. "Mr. Dragneel Zeref will never be outgoing and bubbly but that doesn't mean he can't be happy. Natsu will never learn to sit still, it's not in him, he is not wired that way, he just can't. That does not mean he's not smart or that he won't be able to do amazing things with his life. It just means that he might have to learn a different way and different does not have to mean slower or bad, it's just different. Everything we've talked about is in their aftercare plans. I have pages of numbers and resources I have given you but if you ever have questions or don't know what to do are phone's are working year round, call us. I set up appointments for both boys with wonderful therapists and doctors in your area to take over where we left off. The boys have made amazing progress in this short time, they are good and have the biggest hearts. Please do not let all their hard work go to waste by trying to avoid the discomfort. I know this will be hard at first but I promise you the effort is worth it." Makarov sat back in his chair.

The old man hoped what he said got through to Igneel. Igneel wasn't a bad father by any means but he had ignored the signs and acted like nothing was wrong for far too long. Igneel sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I guess maybe I lied to myself enough that I could pretend things were fine. No that's bullshit, I was never convinced everything was fine, I knew. Maybe I was just lazy. That's horrible isn't it?'

Makarov shook his head, "You weren't lazy . You are a single father and you were very overwhelmed. All three of you have been through a lot. Natsu's abduction didn't just happen to him, it had lasting effects on you and Zeref also so please remember that and give yourself a break. Do not forget to take care of your mental health also. You have been fighting a war with no weapons and no troops, just you and the boy on a battlefield and that's scary. But you have the resources and information you need now and those are your weapons and now you have this camp and doctors and therapist ready to join you so you are not alone in this anymore. The dawn is coming I promise."

"Thank You, for the first time in a long time I feel like maybe I'm not going to fail the boys. I'm very grateful."

Makarov smiled widely, "I'm glad and you are very welcomed." Makarov reached over the desk shaking the man's hand. As he did the 2 boys who had been the topic of conversation walked through the door.

Igneel turned and faced palmed, "What happened to your hair!"

Makarov's face went red, "I swear it wasn't like that when I saw him this morning!"

Natsu grinned, "Do you guys like it? Zeref helped me do it as soon as we left your office Gramps!"

Igneel stared at the now rainbow colored hair sticking out all over his sons hair then turned to Makarov and grabbed the papers off the desk and started flipping through them. Makarov gave him a questioning glance. "I'm looking for the resources or tool to help me not kill them."

Makarov reached over a grabbed some of the papers from the man's hand, "Let me help you look."

Natsu looked at Zeref and both boys grinned like cheshire cats.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Leo sat with his parents across from Jellal. The blue haired man was smiling, "So what's the first thing you are going to do when you get home?"

"Get a new pair of shades," Jellal frowned at the boy, "Then find a meeting and get a sponsor."

The smile returned to his face, "Excellent! We've discussed everything we need to and I've given you the lists of therapist so please set Leo's private sessions up and a family session as soon as possible. That is really all I have so unless you have any other questions we are done."

Leo's parents rose and his dad reached to shake hands with the blue haired man. He clasped both his hands over Jellal's, "Thank you, thank you for whatever you guys did here to get through to him. He was an empty shell for so long and now I have my son back."

Leo's mom was hugging him and crying, "You are welcomed but remember he is the one that did all the hard work so be proud of him."

"We are," his mother said hugging him tightly, "so proud of our little lion."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Ur was staring daggers at Gray who was standing on the right side of her. They had finished their aftercare meeting but ran into Erza on their way through the camp. Lyon was standing on the left side of Ur smirking as Erza informed their foster mom of Gray's antics.

"Well thank you very much for letting me know Erza. I will make sure Gray understands the disrespectfulness and severity of his actions." The redhead smiled grimly back and then walked away.

Ur brought both hands up smacking both boys in the back of their heads with a loud pop.

"Ow," Gray whimpered.

Lyon rubbed the back of his head and gawked at Ur, "What was that for? Gray did all that without me!"

Ur turned to Lyon and cocked and eyebrow, "You and I both know damn well you are no angle. I'm sure you did something to deserve it I just haven't found out yet."

Gray was smirking now, 'But that's not fair because I'll just get another smack in the head when you do find out!"

"Life's not fair. Now let's get to the art barn so i can see what pretty things you boys made me this year."

Lyon scoffed, "Who said we made you anything?"

Ur turned to the mouthy teen, "Are you saying you didn't make me something?"

"I did, I did!" Lyon rolled his eyes at Gray and Gray stuck his tongue out at Lyon, "I painted a bunch of winter scenes but I saved the best one for you Ur."

"See Lyon this kid knows when to suck it up kiss ass. I can't wait to see it Gray."

Lyon grumbled and pulled a small notebook out of his back jeans pocket, "Here, take it, it's for you. This is what I worked on most of the summer. I didn't spend a lot of time in the art barn."

Lyon stuck his hands in his pocket and looked away as Gray gave a knowing smile.

Ur was silent as she looked through the little note book.

Day 1 92lbs

1 banana

¼ cup cheerios

Threw up

Orange juice

Cookie

Threw up

Hot dog no bun

Apple

½ cup milk

1 serving of unrecognizable mush

½ cup Milk

Ur was near the middle of the notebook now.

Day 20 101 lbs

½ cup oatmeal

½ cup orange juice

1 banana

1 rice crispy treat

½ ham and cheese sandwich

1 serving potato chips

Grilled chicken breast no skin

7 green beans

Binged on frosted chocolate cake

3 or 4 pieces

Threw up

Day 35 108lbs

2 eggs fired

1 strip of bacon

1 cup milk

1 banana

I cup grapes

1 fruit roll up

1 walking taco no cheese or sour cream

1 cup cranberry juice

I went back for sour cream for the taco

1 serving questionable lasagna

Side salad with ranch

I DID NOT THROW UP TODAY

Day 44 119 lbs

1 pancake with syrup

½ cup blueberries

1 cup milk

1 tuna salad sandwich on wheat

1and ½ cup carrot and celery raw

1 cup orange juice

2 hot dog without the bun

1 smores

2 marshmallows

I DID NOT THROW UP TODAY

Ur closed the book and looked at Lyon she started to talk but couldn't find the words so she pulled the teen into a tight hug as she sniffled.

"Oh my God Lyon! You broke Ur not only is she hugging but she is crying!"

"Shut up dumb ass, and get over here," Ur mumbled and raised an arm to make room for Gray. The raven haired teen shrugged and joined the uncharacteristic display of public affection in the form of a family hug.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Freed smiled at his mom who was sitting in the front row right next to Laxus. After his session he had taken and introduced her to his friends and his Laxus. They had hit it off bonding over how amazing they both thought Freed was much to his embarrassment. All the kids had walked across the camps small outdoor stage and received their certificates already. Now they were posing for a group photo. The photographer finished and they were now waiting for Gramps to dismiss them.

The old man went to center stage milk crate in tow. He sat it down in front of the mic and stepped up. "I know we are all anxious and it's been a long day but I have a few more things before I can let you all leave." The old man turned to the campers, "I want to give special recognition to a few campers who not only made great strides while here but acted in ways beyond their age. I know we called each and every guardian when the incident occurred so you know what transpired. I would like to introduce you all to those campers who went above and beyond and help to avoid what would've been a possible tragedy. So boys please come forward when I call your names."

Gramps called each boy forward one by one lining them up at the front of the stage. The boys were looking around trying to make eye contact with each other. Not one of them had been told about this part of the ceremony but the smirk Laxus had made them think he had known about it.

"Each one of these boys made amazing progress this summer and that alone is enough to be proud of. However when they thought one of their own was in danger they stepped one willing to give their life to save the other if they had too. They face a very serious and adult situation and showed us that they in fact were not children anymore. And even though I could kill the brats for disobeying my orders and their own safety it can not be overlooked that they acted with heart and courage. It should also be know if any of them pull a stunt like that again I'll kill them myself."

The crowd laughed at Gramps and applauded the boys. Gramps left his I'll crate and gave each boy a hug, he had tears in his eyes by the time he reached the last boy who happened to be Natsu. The bright haired kid grinned and wrapped his arms around the old man then lifted him up and swung him around while Gramps yelled for him to stop. Natsu put him down and he glared at the boy, "brat." Natsu just grinned.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

The goodbyes were hard. Gajeel was the 1st to leave they had a long trip and he was exhausted. They all waved as Lily drove off the pierced teen had already fallen asleep before they had even pulled out of the lot.

Leo was the next to go and he left with a huge smile. His dad handed him over the keys and asked if he wanted to drive home. He practically ran to the driver's seat. He hadn't been allowed to drive except to school and back since the wreck and it was more than just a privilege earned back. His parents were ready to trust him again and that felt amazing and he also thought he looked pretty good driving his dad's Audi.

Freed left with his mom next the teen was stoic and reserved. The car backed out and started to pull away but then stopped. Freed bolted out of the passenger side door and ran to Laxus shocking the hell out of him. Freed wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him into a very intense and passionate kiss before running back to the car and leaving a stunned blonde in his wake. Laxus ran a hand through his blonde hair as his shocked expressions melted into a small smile.

Gray and Lyon left with Ur shortly after that. As they walked away Natsu shouted, "Hey popsicle you better keep in touch and keep your clothes on!"

"You know I will fire breath. Try not to wreck anything."

Natsu grinned and waved them off. Zeref was saying his goodbye Mavis. Their hands were locked and hanging down as they rested their foreheads against each other. He gave her a small peck on the lips then pulled away to join his brother and father at the car. Mavis smiled and waved high over her head as Zeref climbed in and they drove away.

Gramps walked up to the two blondes still standing by the lot. "I miss those brats already."

"Me too," The blondes said in unison.

Gramps patted them on the back. "Come on let's go in town and get some grub and relax. Starting tomorrow we have to get the cabins and other buildings closed up for winter."

"As long as you're paying because I have yet to receive a paycheck for my work."

"You'll get a paycheck when you go a whole summer without almost getting killed."

Mavis giggled, "Well that will be a boring summer."

"That it would." Gramps agreed as they heading off.

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Natsu and Zeref were looking out the windows on each side of the care as their dad drove them away.

Zeref spoke up, "Hey Natsu do you think we are all really gonna keep in touch? I mean we will probably grow apart or something right? That's just what happens."

Natsu looked at his brother, "No we had a serious experience together the kind that makes real bonds. 10 years from now we are all going to still be best friends just wait and see."

Zeref smiled and leaned his head back on the window, "I hope you are right."

"Me too," Natsu went back to staring out his window. "Stop the car! Dad! STOP THE CAR NOW!"

Igneel slammed on the breaks and Natsu had the door open before the car even fully stopped.

Zeref looked at his dad and then to his brother running towards the ditch. Igneel was yelling out the front passenger side window, "Natsu what the heck is going on? What's wrong!? NATSU!"

Igneel looked at Zeref, "Don't ask me. I have no clue."

They watched the teen bend in the tall grass to retrieve something then he made his way back to the car. Natsu climbed back in the car and shut the door his treasure tucked and hidden in his folded arms and lap

The teen smiled at his dad, "OK you can go now."

Igneel took a deep breath, "I will son but would you care to explain why you jumped out of a moving car and ran to the ditch? I'm trying very hard to be patient right now."

Zeref was look in Natsu's lap curiously. "Oh you didn't see it when it ran across the road?" Natsu smiled wide and held a small bluish gray kitten up for his father to see. "Isn't he adorable!? Thank goodness he didn't get hit."

Zeref smiled and scratched the kitten under the chin, "He really is cute."

"I know and he was all alone."

Both boys looked up at their father, "Dad can we keep him? Please?"

Igneel's first instinct was to yell and lecture but he looked at his boys both of them were smiling and playing with the little kitten. It had been a long time since he had seen them both smile and look so relaxed and carefree. They both looked happy. "Fine but as head of household I get to name it."

Both boys looked up wide eyed and surprised smiles. Neither had expected to keep the cat without a fight.

Natsu responded, "We agree to those terms."

"What are you going to need him?" Zeref asked.

"Happy the damn things name is Happy," as he put the car in gear and started driving again.

"Well Happy welcome to your new family!" Natsu cheered.


	24. Chapter 24

**10 Summers Later**

Natsu brushed lint off the black suit jacket his brother was wearing. It fit his brother well and matched the black pants and black button up dress shirt. The only color he wore was a dark red vest and a matching skinny tie that neither boy knew how to tie.

Natsu was dressed more casually wearing dark blue jeans and a snug fit black tee that fit his now more grown and muscular body well. His fit however were encased in a red pair of chucks. It was fine that he wasn't dressed as nice he wasn't actually doing anything important during the ceremony just sitting around by the alter.

Smiling Natsu straightened Zeref's collar. The now 24 year old man drank in the moment. Natsu still house an overabundance of energy and a rapid fire mind but over time he had learned how to stop and appreciate a quiet moment. "You look great bro and I want you to know how proud I am of you."

Zeref shook his head nerves getting to him, "I'm going to flub it up Natsu. Everyone's going to he staring and I'm going to say the wrong thing."

Natsu put both his hands on his brother's shoulders, "You have this bro. You are an accomplished writer, an amazing friend, and Mavis brags to Lucy all the time about this freaky shit you can do in bed so relax and just breath."

Zeref nodded while taking calming deep breaths before the last part of what Natsu had said sunk in, "Wait Mavis does wha!?"

Natsu laughed and turned to the red head entering the room.

"Luce sent me to show you boys how to tie a tie," her arms crossed across her chest and she gave an unimpressed look. Natsu smirked and held out the red fabric for her. She took it and got the deed done quickly. Stepping back she smiled, "You boys look so grown up." The redhead pulled the boys into a back breaking hug.

Just before Zeref passed out from lack of oxygen Jellal came running in the room holding a chubby dark haired toddler up in the air making airplane noises. The little girl laughing as he flew her around. "Erza look at her smile! Look isn't she adorable." Jellal smiled widely at the redhead while holding the child up for her to see, "We should make one Erza! I want one to keep!"

Erza rolled her eyes, "I told you no! You do not get one from this belly."

Jellal gave a goofy grin, "That's fine we can adopt one."

"LEVY! COME GET YOUR OFFSPRING BEFORE JELLAL STARTS STEALING BABIES!"

Moments later a short very pregnant girl waddled into the room. "Calm down Erza once the twins are born he can have them for a night and I'm sure he will change his mind." She walked to Jellal and reached for the girl with her free hand while handing a book to Zeref with her other. The girl giggled and clung to Jellal.

Levy shrugged, "She likes him sorry." She turned to Zeref who was looking at the book.

"This is my book? The one I wrote."

Levy who while usually a very sweet person was miserable, hot, and pregnant with twins during the summer and is showed. "No shit sherlock. Sign it for me dumbass."

"Oh." Zeref quickly found a pen and inked his signature on the inside cover of the book called _Zeref's Book of Demons-An Upclose look at the Unseen Demons Mental Illness Creates._ He smiled and handed the book back to the cranky girl.

"Thank you."

Natsu elbowed Erza and whispered, "Is she supposed the be that grumpy all the time. Lucy isn't near that crabby."

"I heard that Natsu! Lucy is only 4 months along with one life sucking parasite just you wait! She's going to get big and uncomfortable and be just as bad!" The short girl was yelling in Natsu's face and not one person was brave enough to try to calm her down. Lucky for them Gajeel walked in and wrapped his arms around the short angry woman. She quieted but started to sniffle. Natsu looked terrified when he saw a tear run down her cheek. Gajeel whispered something into the distraught womans ear. Her face lit up before she turned and gave him a peck on the cheek and waddled as fast as she could out of the room.

Natsu took a relieved breath, "I was scared what did you say to make her smile suddenly?"

"Lyon is doing the catering remember? To ensure the cakes safety during the ceremony he made sure to bring those maple bacon cupcakes she loves from his restaurant for her to munch on. Anyway things are set up so they are ready get started soon."

FTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFT

Laxus watched Lyon smooth some of the frosting on the 3 tiered cake then he stood back to give it one more once over. Deciding it was good he threw the frosting knife in a small tool box to be cleaned later then shoved the tool box under the rectangular table with the white table cloth that the cake and drinks sat on.

Lyon looked around at the camp. It would by no means be a fancy ceremony but it was perfect none the less. The platform had a beautiful archway for the couple to stand under made from vines and flowered branches. There stood a few rows of white folding chairs for the few guests and the table off to the side held the cake and refreshments. Lyon couldn't believe how much they had all changed but the camp had stayed the same just a lot more quiet today.

The camp was empty of campers this season for major repairs. Freed and Laxus had taken over after Makarov retired. The decision was a hard one but they both knew if they didn't put the time and money in to update the facility it wouldn't have much life left in it anyway. With the camp closed for the season it was the perfect space for the wedding because of the sentiments it held and it was also free. Next summer the camp would be buzzing with noise from rowdy kids. They would have updated facilities with room for more programs and activities for the campers. Laxus was nervous about running the camp but he knew he had Freed to help back him up.

"It is crazy to think this is where it all started huh? It's really the perfect place to have the wedding isn't it?"

Laxus nodded his agreement to Lyon, "I just hope someone remembered to bring tissues with 2 pregnant chicks."

"And Freed he will cry too."

Laxus chuckled, "Yep he probably will."

"Guy's they are ready to start." Laxus turned to the pregnant blonde with the camera around neck. "Mavis said to be in your seats and quiet before Zeref comes out so the there's nothing to distract him and make him nervous."

"He's going to be nervous no matter what." Laxus commented as they headed to sit down.

Laxus sat next to Freed and wrapped an arm around the already misty eyed man.

"It's going to be beautiful isn't it?"

Laxus leaned in and kissed the sentimental man he loved, "Yep, but ours was way better."

Freed rolled his eyes, "We went to Vegas on a whim."

"And we had a blast right? Remember you drank that huge Margarita and then we got in the back of that cab and you-"

The blonde was cut off when his frantic husband slapped a hand over his mouth, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! Got it?" The blonde nodded and Freed pulled his hand away now be quiet there's Zeref."

Laxus smiled as he shook his head. Still 10 years later and he found it hard to believe he had gotten so lucky. They had their ups and downs but Freed never walked away. Lord knows Freed would if had every right to leave. Laxus would always be rough and bad at communicating his emotions but Freed was patient beyond belief and it worked for them. The blonde sighed contently as his gaze drew back to the matter at hand.

Mavis mouthed words of encouragement from her seat as she watched her love walk to the podium that sat before the arch. When Zeref made eye contact with her his back straightened and his head raised. Knowing she was there for him was an amazing confidence boost.

Zeref stood before all his friends and smiled before turning to Gajeel who sat to the side with an acoustic guitar. When Zeref nodded to him he started to strum on it. Soon the notes folded into a very distinctive tune. As the tempo picked up a tall raven haired man stormed from the right side toward the arch. He wore an all black suit similar to Zeref's but his vest and tie were a royal blue. Gray stomped and his pace was much faster than originally planned. Lyon was chuckling about the whole situation until his brother shot him a glare that silenced him.

From the left came a smiling orange haired man his suit the same as Gray's only instead of royal blue his vest and tie were golden in color. He didn't hurry but instead moved at a leisurely pace until he came to stand under the arch next to Gray.

Gray prodded the other man in his chest, "I told you I was not getting married to a freaking Journey song."

"But baby Don't Stop Believing is our song!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! It's the first song I ever sang to you!"

"You are a horrible singer!"

Leo smiled slyly, "You love me anyway though. Smile baby we are getting married today!"

Lucy leaned into Natsu, "Would you have ever thought Leo and Gray would be getting married?"

Natsu smiled, "They wouldn't be if I had been gay."

Lucy turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a quizzical look before turning away.

Gray glared at the other man, he wanted to be mad but honestly it was such a typical Leo thing to do. Leo was all for making people laugh and being the center of attention. As infuriating as Leo could be Gray knew it was just the facade he wore for everyone else. Gray got to see the other sides of Leo and that's what made him fall in love with the man. They all saw the playboy and clowning but Gray got to see Leo when he hurt, when he felt and loved deeply. Gray got to see the empathetic parts, how much Leo would be there for those he cared about.

Ur died 4 years ago after a 2 year struggle with cancer. All of their friends had been there for both Gray and Lyon but it was Leo who pick a destructive and drunk Lyon up at 4 am and drove him an hour to Gray's. Leo stayed for almost a week just being there for the brothers and helping out.

After that Leo and Gray started talking more. The conversations were deeper and open and it seemed so easy to just spill it all out and let the other man help hold the weight. They laughed for hours at times and other times called each other crying in the middle of the night. Then one night they had been laughing hysterically on Gray's couch while watching a movie called Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny. Leo stopped laughing suddenly looking very stoic.

Gray paused the movie, "You ok?"

Leo nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah I think I'm great actually." Leo stared in space for a moment before turning to Gray, "You know even when I'm not good it's always ok because you always got my back."

"You are there for me and I'm there for you it's what friends do."

"Yeah I suppose but I am pretty sure you have seen parts of me I've never shown anyone else and I feel like there's parts of you that are only for me. I'm comfortable with you even at my lowest, like nothing could ever make you hate me. A totally outrageous level of trust I've never had with anyone. You really are the only person I trust to know me this deep. You are the only person I want to know me this deep." Leo ran a hand through his hair.

"Well yeah best friends," Gray laughed, "I guess how you put it is pretty accurate. Sounds pretty deep and sappy when you say out loud like that. You make it sound like...heck I don't know."

"So you are my best friend?" Gray nodded smiling, "Is it OK to fall for your best friend?"

The question had caught Gray off guard and he didn't respond and simply stared at the other man. Leo decided to act brave in the face of the uncertainty and grabbed a fistful of Gray's shirt pulling the man forward crashing their lips together. It was sloppy and quick, Leo pulled back and waited for Gray's reaction. Gray watched Leo for a moment seemingly in thought. Leo started to pull away thinking maybe he crossed a line but was pulled back into a much longer more enjoyable kiss. From then they had been pretty much inseparable and Gray was marrying his best friend.

Zeref had started, "I'm beyond honored to be here officiating the wedding for some of my best friends. When I look at the two men in front of me I look at them knowing this day is a day they both fought tooth and nail to get to. The struggles faced where hellish but during those struggles their friendship only grew as they relied on the other for strength when it got hard. Through that kind of bond and trust a much deeper relationship grew and now they are ready stand in front of everyone and proclaim this relationship. Now Gray and Leo had a few words they wanted to say to each other."

Leo went first, "Gray there is no one on earth who will tolerate me the way you do.

So now Gray I come to you with open arms.  
Nothing to hide believe what I say.  
So here I am with open arms hoping you'll see what your love means to me. Gray I love you and I'm so happy to be marrying my best friend."

The guest awed and then Gray spoke next, "Leo I know you probably think that I don't know that those were Journey lyrics. Unfortunately being with you means I know Journey when I hear it but that's OK. I'm glad you are a goofball and that you know how to make me laugh when I just want to hide. I love that I can guess what you're thinking and you know when I'm deflecting. We hold each other accountable and make each other better. And I want to keep laughing and growing and getting better with you for the rest of my life."

Zeref smiled, "Now as a symbol of their love they will exchange rings."

No one moved and Zeref spoke again, "It's time for the rings."

Once again nothing happened and almost as if it was part of the ceremony everyone present seemed to shout "NATSU!" in unison.

The man in question looked around and Lucy nudged him, "the rings." He jumped up and started searching all the pockets on his jeans frantically as he saw Gray marching over to him. Gray was only a step away when he succeeded in pulling two silver bands from his pocket. Gray rolled his eyes and snatched the rings as Natsu shrugged sheepishly.

When Gray got back to the arch he gave Leo one of the bands then turned to Zeref, "Listen I'm sure you have something really beautiful planed but can we just announce this thing because it's way to freaking hot for these suits and I want a piece of that cake before all the frosting melts."

Zeref sighed, "Thank God because I forgot my note cards and I was making it up as I went along. Exchange rings, kiss each other, you guys are married!"

They all cheered! The rest of the evening was spent dancing and enjoying the company of friends. Freed and Laxus told everyone about their exciting plans for the camps renovation. Natsu and Gajeel talked smack back and forth about how much better the police force they worked for was better than the others. They both had reasons to be proud Natsu had started a program where he and a couple other officers when to college campuses and informed the student about human trafficking and the signs to look for. Gajeel worked closely with the DARE program but also started another program where an addiction could come to the station turn in the drugs and seek treatment without the fear of being arrested.

Leo talked about the firm he was working at as a paralegal and how he planned on working his way up and becoming partner some day once he had his license. He also talked about how proud he was of Gray who was working on his doctorate in psychology.

Levy enjoyed putting her feet up as the toddler chased after Jellal until she was wore out then Gajeel held her letting his pregnant wife relax. Levy was a kindergarten teacher but she talked to Gajeel about staying at home for a couple years after the twins were born. Gajeel would stand behind whatever she decided to do. The man always seemed like all hard edges but everyone knew he'd find a way to give Levy the moon if she ever thought to ask for it.

Lucy was lucky enough to work from home running a small photography business in her and Natsu's basement. She rubbed her belly absentmindedly and smiled as Natsu winked at her. He still gave her butterflies.

Lyon's restaurant did pretty well and he took pride in the fact that they all raved about his cake and had to promise his baking skills for any and all gatherings. He no longer counted calories or kept a food journal. He ate healthy and stayed fit but no longer obsessed in the mirror.

Zeref stayed quiet but Mavis bragged about his bestselling book and how the publishers were already fighting to print his next book. She had been working at the camp but when Zeref's book got big she started traveling with him as his agent/assistant/and breakdown stopping girlfriend. Zeref often felt like she was his crutch but she looked at him like a work of art.

Finally the time came for Gray to whisk Leo off to leave for the honeymoon. Goodbyes were said but they were happy and lighthearted because they all knew they were friends with unbreakable bonds. With smiles and waves they all parted.

Leo looked at the airline tickets his new husband had handed him, "Gray this is a freaking town in Alaska!"

Gray smiled coolly, "You like Journey and I like snow. Marriage is give and take."

The other man was flabbergasted, "Gray it's freaking cold in Alaska!"

"Don't worry I've got ways to keep you warm."

Leo smiled and chased after the other man, "Oh do tell!"

 **A/N- Thank you all so much reading! It's done, this is my chaotic attempt at** ** _The End._** **I really struggled with writing it. I have pretty much just been making it up as I go and got in over my head. The fic was way longer than I had intended and I really had no clue how to end it properly. I have never really been good at the endings to begin with so I anxiously made myself finish it because even accomplishing a sloppy ending is better than nothing (I hope). I am very grateful for the comments and helpful suggestions, they really encouraged me when I was very unsure. I'm rambling again so I'm just going to say THANK YOU again for reading.**


End file.
